Ninja Storm: The Lost Elements
by MF 22
Summary: There are other elemental Rangers, as the Wind and Thunder Rangers will soon discover. But what is Hunter's connection to the Scarlet Ranger? Who are these new Rangers? Rated strong T for language and graphic content. Could change based on chapter content.
1. Chapter 1 A new beginning

Ninja Storm: The Lost Elements

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. Saban does. I own the characters and places not originally found in Ninja Storm.

There are other elemental Rangers, as the Winds and Thunders are about to find out. What is Hunter's connection to the mysterious Scarlet Ranger, and who are these new Rangers?

Note: Takes places after Boxing Bopp A Roo

Note 2: I am taking some liberties with Ninja Storm. For instance, Cam will not become the Green Ranger. He will still be involved, however.

Chapter 1: A new beginning

Hunter Bradley was not having a good day. Actually, he was not having a good week. Lately, the Crimson Thunder Ranger has been having strange visions of 3 people, all of who appeared to be in Ninja garb. Two of the Ninjas appeared to be female, while the third was a tall and powerfully built man. All three were wearing their masks, so Hunter couldn't see who they were. But he got the feeling that he should know who the guy is. There was something familiar about this one, something he couldn't quite put a finger on. He made a mental note to see if he could find out more about this guy, and the others, when he has his next vision. It was all he could do to keep from losing control and snapping at anyone who tried to help. As it was, the other Rangers knew to give Hunter his space, as he seemed to be irritable.

Hunter's younger brother Blake knew something was wrong with Hunter, and had been asking about it. As usual, however, Hunter provided little in the way of information, aside from the fact that he had these visions. This habit of Hunter leaving his brother in the dark had a tendency to annoy Blake, but Hunter told Blake that he would be the first to know when he knew what was happening. This seemed to satisfy Blake for the time being. But he made sure to note to Hunter that if these flashes continue, he should inform Sensei Watanabe, as he may be able to offer some advice or have some insight into the mysterious Ninjas. The Navy Thunder Ranger made sure to keep an eye on Hunter, though.

**Fire Ninja Academy**

Meanwhile, at the Fire Ninja Academy, located deep in the forest connecting Panorama City and Harwood County, a young Ninja was busy working on his kata, while his Sensei and second foster father was watching him silently. The aged man smiled as he observed his son's fluid movements, but knew he wouldn't like what he was about to tell him.

"Kyle," his father called out. "You have done well. But I'm afraid now is the time you have to fulfill your duty."

Kyle frowned. "Dad, I don't think I'm ready for that yet. I still have so much to learn."

Sensei smiled at his son. "Kyle, you have been training in the way of the Fire Ninja ever since you were 5. The only setback was when you came into your dormant Lightning and Thunder powers."

"Precisely my point," Kyle exclaimed. "I still have problems controlling these powers. What if I lose control? Someone can get hurt."

"I think becoming a Ranger will help you with that, son. And as for the Lightning and Thunder powers, do not forget that the Rangers have two Thunder Ninjas on the team, and they can help you continue to grow into the power, and control it. Just remember what Sensei Bryce of the Lightning Academy taught you while staying here, and you should be fine. I have every confidence in your abilities, Kyle"

Kyle sighed, but conceded his father's point. "Very well, Dad. While I still am not entirely comfortable, I will do my best to not let you down."

"All you have to do is your best, and you will never let me down. Now, follow me."

Kyle followed his father into the catacombs of the Fire Academy until they reached what appeared to be a small strategic operations center. Sensei strode with purpose to a hidden panel on the south wall. He placed his palm on a stone on the wall, which opened to reveal an ornate cherry blossom case, with carvings of fire and lightning adorning the sides. In the middle sat a lone flame enclosed in a circle. Kyle's father opened the chest to reveal a small device with a strap.

"This is your fire storm morpher. Activate it by saying, 'Fire Storm, Ranger Form!' Keep this morpher on your person at all times. Lothor has already attacked the other Ninja Academies, and has captured the students and teachers that weren't murdered. Fortunately, he wasn't able to find the Monochrome Academy, the Forest Academy, or us. If you cannot wear the morpher at a given moment, then have it close by. You must not be caught unawares. And be careful. We are a long way from Blue Bay Harbor, where the Wind Academy is located."

Kyle reluctantly took the morpher, and strapped it onto his wrist. He made sure to have everything he needed for the move to Blue Bay Harbor. Fortunately, he never had a lot of stuff. He didn't want to become too attached to a place, in case he needed to leave at a moment's notice. His father stood by the door with a sad smile.

"Is there anything else I need to know about, Dad? Such as how I'll find the Wind Academy, and where I can find a place to live?"

"I do not know who the other Rangers are, but I've gotten word from the Monochrome and Forest Academies. They have just sent their chosen students out to Blue Bay. They should already be there upon your arrival. As for where you'll be staying, I've made arrangements with good friend Kelly Holloway. You remember her, right? The beautiful young redhead who owns that sports shop in Blue Bay?"

"Ah, yes. I believe I met her once here at the Academy. Wasn't she here to speak with you about something urgent," Kyle asked.

"She was. As you may or may not know, she is a Fire Academy graduate, and was one of the best students I've had the privilege of teaching. She heard about Lothor, and wanted to know if I was alright, and if he had tried to attack us yet."

"I thought I recalled hearing something about her being a student here. Why did she open her own shop if she was a Ninja, though," Kyle observed.

"She has made arrangements to be a part time teacher here, but things got crazy, as they say. Her store became popular, and she has been having difficulties with coming here to teach. Especially since her employees keep running off to fight Lothor's forces. She's not an idiot. She knows her workers are the Ninja Rangers, just as she knows you are the Scarlet Ranger."

At the shocked expression on Kyle's face, Sensei explained further. "It was necessary for her to know, so she won't have to worry about you should you have to run off to battle. Plus, she would've figured it out sooner or later. She is very sharp and observant. She is the only civilian who knows, so keep your identity a secret unless you have no other option. We don't need the chaos that would come with your cover being blown. In exchange for you staying in the apartment above her shop, you will work at the store with her."

"That's quite fair. Besides, I could use the money. Anything else I need to know?"

"No, that is everything. I wish you luck, my son. This will be a long an arduous road. But I have faith in your abilities. Just remember what you were taught, and don't forget to ask for help from the Thunders if you have problems with your electric based powers. The same techniques used for the Thunders should be able to work for your Lightning powers," Kyle's father said. He hugged his son, who then took off to the Greyhound station to purchase a one-way ticket to Blue Bay Harbor, and his destiny.


	2. Chapter 2 Enter the Green Ranger

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Power Rangers, Saban does. I own the characters and places not originally found in Ninja Storm.

Chapter 2: Enter the Green Ranger

**Forest Ninja Academy- Angel Grove**

It was a glorious day in Angel Grove, and Irish transplant Samantha "Sam" Sinclair was in a very good mood. The birds were chirping, the grass was inviting, and the trees were calling her home. It was a shame that she couldn't go surfing today- she saw that there were some killer waves while going for her daily jog on the beach. But she didn't mind too much, for she loved training on days like this. She was a Forest Ninja, and most of their training is done outside, in their element. Samantha loved being outside, and especially relished training with the plants. And today was no different, as Sensei Hatari had her small student body standing at attention near the Academy in the deepest part of the woods. She smiled brightly at her charges, who all had serene expressions on their faces as they gazed at the kind teacher.

"Today students, I have a challenge that I think you are going to love. As you all are aware of, there have been a rash of wildfires around here recently, and it hurts us as Forest Ninjas. We are the ones who are affected the most by arson and acts of nature harming the trees, fauna, and shrubs. It affects the local wildlife, who lose their homes, and that affects everyone. So, we are going to try to repair some of the damage caused by these acts of nature and arson. Over the past week, myself and the other teachers have been discreetly marking plants that have been damaged. You have one hour to find as many of these damaged plants as possible, and heal them using your Forest powers. All of you can do it. By doing this, you are serving not just nature, by Humanity by preserving the wonders of the woods, and restoring the beauty of nature. You will be giving the wildlife their homes back. You will know when your time is up when I ring the Academy gong. Are there any questions?"

None of the students had any questions, and were quite eager to get the task underway. Samantha especially seemed thrilled with this task, and the only thing that held her from leaping for joy was her Ninja discipline. Sensei Hatari smiled once again and she sent the students off on their task. Samantha squealed and grabbed her best friend's hand as the two girls bounded even deeper into the woods. The African-American beauty had to struggle at times to keep up with Sam, who was quickly scanning the woods for any markers.

"Sam, could you please not pull so much? My shoulder feels like it's about to be torn from its socket!"

"Oops! Sorry, Sonya," Sam said sheepishly.

"You're good. Oh look, there's some marked trees right there!" Sonya exclaimed excitedly, pointing straight ahead.

"Hmm," Sam exclaimed. Sure enough, there were several marked trees right where Sonya was pointing. The two girls looked at each and got to work. Sam put her hand on one of the damaged trees, and closed her eyes. She focused on the damaged tissue, and starting to glow a light green, as the tree started to heal. She could sense the damage was taken care of, and moved onto another tree. Sonya had already healed two trees, and was working on her third. Sam smiled, but felt a pang in her heart. She sometimes felt insecure about herself, especially her abilities. These issues came to the forefront in exercises like this, when Sam was working with the calm and collected Sonya. Sonya could sense that something was amiss, and turned to her best friend.

"Sam, what's wrong," Sonya asked.

"Oh, it's nothing."

"It's not nothing if it's got you this bummed. Talk to me," Sonya urged Sam.

"Well, alright. Sometimes I get insecure about myself. I mean, you get all the boys begging to take you out, and you're so cool about all this," Sam said, pointing around to indicate the woods, and by extension, their Ninja abilities. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't get a little envious at times. I know I'm not ugly or incompetent, but I sometimes feel like I'm second rate. I'm not blaming you for anything, so please don't get the wrong impression. I just feel…unfulfilled and invisible."

Sonya smiled sadly at her best friend, who now had her head bowed down. Sonya could tell that Sam was trying to keep herself from breaking into tears. "Sam, look at me. Please?" Sam looked up with glassy eyes. "You are the most amazing friend I've ever had. You're kind, warm, always putting others ahead of yourself, and are quite a Ninja in your own right. Remember what you did to that guy who got a little too friendly with me last week? I've never seen someone get afraid of heights as quickly as he did." Sam chuckled lightly at that. She remembered having some branches swoop down and wrap around the offending guy's waist, and yank him into the air. "You need to stop doubting yourself. You have no reason to doubt yourself, especially since you're quite a catch. And any guy who doesn't see that isn't worth your time of day."

"Thanks Sonya. You always did know how to cheer me up," Sam said as she smiled.

"No worries, what are best friends for?" Sonya gently squeezed Sam's arm, and gestured back to the trees. "How about we finish this up, and head out for smoothies later? I hear Ernie's unveiling a new honeydew smoothie, and I'm dying to try it!"

Sam smiled brightly at that. "Sounds amazing! I love honeydew! Let's get this thing started!"

Forty minutes and about 2 dozen trees later, the girls hear the Academy's gong go off. They head back to the Academy, where Sensei Hatari is waiting for her students.

"You guys did great! All the trees that were damaged the past month or so have been repaired, and the animals will certainly appreciate having their homes back! I hope you all had fun." The resulting cheers and whoops told Hatari all she needed to know, and she smiled brightly once more. "Wonderful! Let's have a light sparring session now, and after class, I'll take you all to Ernie's, and food and drinks are on me. It's my reward to you for such an amazing job."

After the day's sparring session was concluded, everyone took a shower and changed clothes at the Academy's student and staff restrooms, and then got ready to head to Ernie's. But before Sam could go with Sonya, Sensei Hatari gently grabbed Sam's arm. She asked if the other students to wait for about 10 minutes, and she quickly got an affirmative answer. She smiled at her students, and led Sam away so the others couldn't overhear the conversation.

"Sam, I have a matter of the upmost urgency that I must speak to you about. The time has come for me to choose a student to become the Green Forest Power Ranger. A disgraced former Wind Ninja, Lothor, has attacked almost all of the other Ninja Academies, and has taken their students and Senseis captive. The Fire and Monochrome Academies have escaped this fate, as have we. Given that most of the other Academies are located within the Blue Bay Harbor, Reefside, and Mariner Bay area, I suspect Lothor didn't know where to look for us, and the Monochrome and Fire Academies. Whatever the reason, I still have to send someone to become the Green Ranger. I have chosen you for this role."

Sam looked up at her Sensei with large eyes, and shuffled on her feet. "I don't know, Sensei. I'm not the best Ninja here. After all, Sonya gets more done than me, and quicker, too! Are you sure you picked the right Ninja?"

Sensei Hatari gave her star pupil a sad smile, and exclaimed, "I don't know why you're so insecure. Yes, Sonya is indeed quite capable, and can do things quite efficiently. But she is also older than you, and has been training longer than you have. Not only that, but you are also every bit as capable, even if you don't operate at the same speed she does. There is absolutely nothing wrong with that, either. As Ninja, we have to make sure we do our jobs right the first time. Sometimes speed can work against us. Ever hear the idiom, 'Slow and steady wins the race?' That sometimes applies to the Ninja. You are my best student, Sam. Not only are you efficient, but you are also quite meticulous in everything you do. This has carried you far in your training. I've no doubt that I made the right selection, and that you will honor the legacy you are about to become a member of. Your parents are so proud of you, and have even encouraged me to select you. After all, your father was the previous Green Forest Ninja Ranger," Hatari explained with a twinkle in her eyes. By now, Sam was beaming with joy, not only at the praise, but also knowing that her parents are OK with this. She now knows that she has the support of everyone she holds near and dear. Well, almost everyone.

"Sensei, what about Sonya? I'd have to leave my best friend behind, and I wouldn't even be able to explain why. What do I tell her? And what of all the others? I'd have to leave my life behind to start off anew in a place I've never even been to before. Am I ready? The more I think about it, the more I think that this is too big for me. What if…" Sam trailed on.

"Breathe, Sam! Take a nice, relaxing breath." Sam did as she was told, and started to calm down. "You have nothing to be afraid of. I will tell Sonya and the rest of the students why you will be leaving. They deserve to know the truth, and they can be trusted, given that they aren't civilians. And yes, will be starting off fresh. But you will have a strong support mechanism in the form of your new teammates. With your bubbly personality, you should easily be able to win them over." Hatari produced an ornately decorated cherry blossom chest, with a tree carved in the middle of the chest, surrounded by a circle. It was the symbol of the Forest Ninja Academy. Leaves were carved into the sides of the Academy symbol, and Sam swore she smelled freshly cut grass as Sensei Hatari opened the chest to reveal the Green Forest Ninja Ranger morpher. "This is your morpher, Sam. You activate it by saying, 'Forest Storm, Ranger Form!' I must warn you that once you accept it, you accept it for all that it is, and all that it implies. Do not make this decision lightly. You will be giving up a great deal, should you choose to accept. However, your strength of character and conviction makes me believe that you will make an outstanding Ranger, and make both your family and your Academy proud."

Sam thought about all that was said, and made her decision. She took the morpher from its resting place inside the chest, and strapped it on.

Sensei Hatari smiled at the new Green Ranger, and clasped her shoulder. "I am proud of you, child. You have come so far since joining us at the tender age of 5. You have blossomed into a beautiful warrior, and I've no doubt that you are going to do great. And who knows? You might even find your soul mate on your team. It wouldn't be the first time that has happened," she said in a singsong voice, making Sam smile gently. "C'mon, I promised you and the others food and drink at Ernie's, and a Ninja is nothing without honor." Sam smiled again as she thought of that new honeydew smoothie that she must try.

After the Forest Ninjas had their fill at Ernie's, and the others headed off to take advantage of the rest of the beautiful day and start to the weekend, Sam headed back to her house. She found that her parents were already home, and they stopped her before she started to pack for her trip into her new life. Her parents said they were anxious, but quite proud of her. Her father was especially proud, given that she would be following in his footsteps as the Green Forest Ninja Ranger. Her mother offered to drive her to the bus station, but Sam politely declined. She wanted to have some time to think, and said the fresh air will do her good. Her father said that he and her mother have one final surprise for her. Giving them an inquisitive look, her father guided her outside, where a brand new green Ford Focus electric. She squealed as she hugged her parents tightly. Her father gave her the keys, and told her that the car is entirely paid off. All she has to pay for is the insurance after a one-year period. After they shared a tear filled farewell, she put her suitcase into the car, and prepared to take off when Sensei Hatari showed up. She gave Sam instructions on how to reach Blue Bay Harbor, home to the Wind Ninja Academy. She also told her that she contacted Sensei Watanabe, the Head Sensei of the Academy. He knows that Sam is on her way, and he told Sensei Hatari that Sam can stay in the student dorms, which were surprisingly undamaged in Lothor's attack. She also was informed of a youth center/juice bar owned and operated by Rocky and Aisha DeSantos, the second Red and Yellow Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. She can get a job there, and in case duty calls, they know and understand what a morpher summons means. Content that everything appeared to be in place, Sam hugged Sensei Hatari and her parents, and left for Blue Bay Harbor. She had no idea what she was getting herself into, but after the words of encouragement from both her parents and Sensei Hatari, Sam knew that she was quite excited to get started.


	3. Chapter 3 Meet the Purple Ranger

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, Saban does. I own all people and places not found in Ninja Storm.

Chapter 3: Behold the Purple Ranger

Italics=Thoughts

Note: For the sake of this story, MMPR and VR Troopers took place in the 80's.

Note 2: This is **NOT** a crossover. There are characters from VR Troopers in this story, and there may or may not be some flashbacks. But this story takes place in the Ranger universe, and there will not be any Trooper villains in the story, aside from any flashbacks.

Note 3: The Communicator with screen is not my idea. It is Lilac Moon's, and used in her story **Crimson Rising**, which I suggest you read, as it's an excellent read. All credit for the screen Communicator goes to her.

**Crossworld City**

Kristine "Krista" Steele was exhausted. "_That's the third night in a row I couldn't get any sleep," _she grumpily thought to herself. The past few nights, she had been having these weird visions of a group of people in Ninja outfits, very much like her own, but different. She could tell the other Ninjas came from different Academies, based on the color on the borders of their uniforms. There were also flashes of people in strange, aerodynamic yet powerful, multi-colored suits. These suits had symbols on the chest of the bearers, and Krista could clearly see they were the symbols of various Ninja Academies. "_Are these the Ninja Storm Power Rangers?"_ Krista frowned. "_Why would I be getting images of them? We're not even close to Blue Bay Harbor!" _ She sighed and pushed away those thoughts for now. She took a shower, changed into her play clothes, and went downstairs to the living room. She found her rollerblades and equipment in the closet, and pulled it out. One thing she picked up from her parents and "Uncle" JB Reese was their love of rollerblading. It was a great way to get some exercise, and she found it quite cathartic when she had things weighing on her mind. She definitely needed to go rollerblading today. But first, she needed sustenance. She went into the kitchen and got some eggs, milk, and cheese. She fixed herself some scrambled eggs, and frowned again. She couldn't help but wonder what her strange visions mean. "_Why am I getting these images now, of all times? What does it all mean?! Maybe I could ask Mom, Dad, and Sensei."_ Right on cue, her parents walked into the kitchen to get a second cup of coffee. "Good morning, Krista," Kaitlin Steele nee Star, said to her daughter. Krista groaned. "That's relative, Mom." Her father, Ryan Steele, frowned at that. "Something wrong, Krista?"

Krista bit her lip. _"Now or never, Krista."_ She sighed, and launched into her tale. She told her parents about the visions, and why she hasn't been able to sleep. She also voiced her suspicions about the warriors shown in her visions. Ryan and Kaitlin exchanged worried looks. This can't be a good thing.

"Did you see or hear anything else that could be of assistance? A landmark, sounds in the background, anything at all," Ryan questioned.

Krista closed her eyes and thought back to the dreams. "There may be something, but as usual, I don't know what it means." At her parent's looks urging her on, she explained. "These warriors were using the elements to aid them in battle, but I thought the other Ninja schools were destroyed, and the teachers and students captured. At least, that's what we were told by Sensei."

Ryan looked at his wife, who had a pensive look etched on her beautiful face. "Maybe this Lothor guy, that was his name, right Ryan," the dirty blonde asked.

Ryan had to think hard. "Yeah, I believe that was the name used by the news stations. Anyway, what were you saying?"

"Right. Perhaps this Lothor didn't capture all the students, or couldn't find all the Academies. I mean, the Monochrome Academy is here, while the Thunder Academy is in Reefside, I believe. We're a long ways from Reefside and neighboring Blue Bay Harbor, so perhaps there are some students out there who managed to escape that grizzly fate. And dollars to donuts says they may know more about this mess than we do."

Krista thought it over. "Yeah, that does make sense. Maybe Sensei will know more about it, as well. I'll ask her about it after class today. But one thing is certain: I need to clear my head. I'm going out rollerblading," she exclaimed after cleaning up after herself.

"Alright, have fun," Ryan said with a smile. Krista waved, and took off. Ryan's smile fell after the door closed. He turned to his wife. "I don't know what this means, but I don't like it."

Kaitlin frowned. "I don't either. But at least we trained her well, and she's the Academy's best student. She can handle herself if trouble should happen to find her."

Ryan sighed. "Yeah, I know. But I was hoping that our daughter wouldn't have to deal with the whole superhero thing. We both know how many close calls the three of us had as Troopers. And even if she doesn't have to become a superhero herself, she's still connected in some fashion, which means she would still be in danger. That's what worries me the most."

"But what can we do? If she is connected somehow, then perhaps it's inevitable for her to get involved. And we still don't know anything about what these visions mean. Grimlord is gone, but evil will always remain as long as there is good. And being the daughter of 2 Troopers could possibly be working against us. What if she is supposed to be thrust into the superhero business? What will we do then," Kaitlin cried out.

Ryan sighed once more, and approached a safe in the living room. He punched in the code, and took out three items none of the Troopers had ever hoped to have to use again. They looked like stylized arrowheads with a small crystal attached to a small indentation at the top. "If she does get involved, then we aren't powerless ourselves. We can help in cases of emergency. I'll contact JB. He's not going to like this one bit, but at least his wife knows about our side job when we were younger. I just pray we won't have to use the Virtualizers again. I loved being a Trooper, but I was hoping to stay retired."

Kaitlin got up and took her Virtualizer. "I know, but at least I'd feel comfortable knowing we can be help her should the need arise. By now, JB has probably made smaller versions of the device we used to contact each other and the Professor. A Communicator, if you will."

Ryan went to his workbench, and pulled out three small devices. "No need. I've made such a device. It is essentially a watch, but emits a tone that only fellow Troopers, and perhaps Power Rangers, can hear. Flip open the top to find a screen, and we can contact each other by pressing this button." As he explained this, he pressed a button on the side that activated a chime in the other Communicators. "You can contact everyone at once, or any specific individual, provided they have one of these Communicators. Once the person acknowledges the call, they are brought up on the small screen."

Kaitlin gave her husband a brilliant smile, the kind of smile that made him weak in the knees. "That's amazing, Ryan! How did you manage to do this without my knowledge?"

Ryan smiled back, and exclaimed, "Oh, it's nothing, really. I worked on it while you were out covering fashion shows. Since you had to go to Paris for a while, it was the perfect time for me to finish this little project. I may not want to be a Trooper again, but that doesn't mean that we have to be unprepared in case we do have to suit up again."

"That call to JB can wait. Right now, I want something else." She purred into his ear and flashed him a seductive grin. Ryan's eyes darkened.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" He ran upstairs with his gorgeous wife.

**Monochrome Ninja Academy**

Krista had a great time rollerblading, and it was exactly what she needed to help her calm down, and think things through. She knew that she'd have to speak with her Sensei about these visions, especially in regards to these Ninjas and those warriors whom she now knew conclusively were Rangers. After all, VR Troopers don't have suits like Rangers. She knew of her parents' and Uncle's history as Earth's first Troopers. They had to explain it to her when she found that she had what could only be described as superhuman abilities. Her reflexes are much sharper than those of an average Human, her stamina is greater, and she could phase through solid objects. Apparently her powers came from her parents' long-time exposure to the Transfiguration Matrix, the Troopers' version of the Power Rangers' Morphing Grid. Their abilities passed onto their offspring, just as it would be for the offspring of any Trooper, even if just one parent were a Trooper. And they explained that anyone exposed to the Matrix would have enhanced DNA and special abilities, so her genetic structure was undoubtedly enhanced. It took her a long time to get used to that, but quickly deduced that this could serve her well, especially if her suspicion was correct. She knew her parents were worried about her getting involved in the superhero business, although they didn't say it outright. She couldn't fault them for being concerned, either. They're just looking after their little girl, and she knew and accepted it. But she still had this nagging feeling at the back of her mind that she **will** be getting involved in the business. Why else would she be having such visions if she weren't connected in some fashion? Pushing that thought aside, she made the decision to speak with Sensei before her classes for the day began. She walked with purpose to Sensei Yumi's office, passing a few of her friends along the way, and expressing pleasantries with them. She steeled herself at the office door, but just as she was about to knock, the door opened, revealing Sensei Yumi herself.

"Ah, Krista. As always, you have marvelous timing. There's something we need to discuss, and I suspect you have concerns you wish to bring up."

No matter how many times her teacher flashed the ability to be prescient, Krista still couldn't help but be amazed. She quickly shook the feeling off, though. "Yes, Sensei. May we please speak now? This has been weighing heavily on me for a good part of the week, and while I had reservations about it at first, I didn't get too concerned until today." Krista was about to lose control of her nerves, until Sensei shot her hand out, and placed it gently on her arm.

"Please calm yourself, child. Have a seat." As Krista did as she was told, her teacher explained, "Krista, a Ninja must not doubt their instincts. They're there for a reason. Even if something may seem trivial at first, there is obviously something that concerns you, even if just subconsciously. Now, please explain what is troubling you." Krista drew a couple deep breaths, and exhaled slowly. She then explained for the second time today what her concerns and fears are. But this time, she didn't leave out her concerns about seemingly being drawn into the superhero world. Sensei Yumi's gaze shot at Krista when she said that, which led her to shift uncomfortably in her seat. Sensei Yumi gave her best student a sad smile.

"I wish I could put you fears to ease. Sadly, that is not the case. Your concerns are genuine, and your fear is legitimate. You feel being called into action, because you **are** being called into action. The time has come for the Ranger using the element of Darkness to come forth. You are that Ranger, Krista."

Krista's mouth was ajar for what seemed like an eternity. She had her suspicions, yes, but confirmation? That was something else entirely, and she wasn't ready for it. Sensei Yumi chuckled lightly as her student tried to process what she just heard.

"Krista, I realize this is a lot to take in, and I am sorry that this may seem a bit big for you, but I assure you that not only are you ready, but there can not possibly be anyone else. There is a prophecy that mentions a Darkness elemental that would get visions before becoming a warrior of virtue and honor. It also mentioned several other users of the elements. When you mentioned your dreams, I knew immediately that I made the right choice. The power was meant specifically for you, Krista. You are to become the Purple Darkness Ninja Ranger."

By now Krista's head was swimming. She couldn't be the Ranger mentioned in the prophecy, right? But then again, if it mentioned that the destined user was to have visions about herself and her would be teammates before becoming a Ranger, then who else could it be? Sensei didn't mention anyone else having visions, so maybe she is the one. But how can she do this? Her parents are already on edge, and she was sure her Uncle JB now was, as well. Her parents were certain to call JB after Krista left. Those shared looks between her parents didn't escape her sight. But who was she to fight destiny? She laughed bitterly at that thought. She was never one to believe in "destiny," or any of that other crap. She always thought one was responsible for making his/her own fate. But here she was, looking destiny right in the face. She sighed and hung her head.

Sensei Yumi smiled sadly again, and placed her hand on her student's shoulder. "Krista, I realize this is a lot to take in, but this is your destiny. It even shows it in your Scroll of Destiny."

Krista's head snapped up at that. It was very rare for the Scroll of Destiny to be mentioned, and rarer still to think of one's own Scroll of Destiny. This is not something her Sensei would take lightly, nor would Krista herself. That last statement made her decision for her. "I now know what I must do. I am scared, but I'll manage. After all, there will be others helping me along this journey..." Krista's eyes became saucers as she trailed off. "Others…Sensei! What about those other students I mentioned? You said all the Academies were attacked and seemingly destroyed, with the Ninja students and various Senseis captured, if not killed! Who are these other Rangers?"

Yumi shrugged her shoulders. "Until just before you came to my office, I thought all the Academies were destroyed. But I got a call from the Wind Academy. Apparently they were attacked, but the Fire and Forest Academies escaped Lothor's wrath. Your mother's suspicion about their location just may be more accurate than we imagine, as we also escaped. Perhaps Lothor thought he captured all the Academies. Or perhaps he didn't see us as a threat. I don't know. Whatever the reason, we got lucky. And we must prepare you for your journey. I'll contact Sensei Watanabe at the Wind Academy, and inform him that you'll soon arrive in Blue Bay Harbor. Rather than you attending your classes today, I'd feel much better if you leave as soon as possible. If the prophecy is correct, then they're going to need you and the other new Rangers as soon as possible." Sensei Yumi walked to the back wall, and placed her hand on a stone slab. It rose to reveal a beautiful cherry blossom chest with the symbol for the Monochrome Academy encased in a circle. On the edges of the chest were engraved black and purple flames. "This is the Darkness Storm morpher. Activate it by saying 'Darkness Storm, Ranger Form!'"

Krista gingerly picked up the morpher and strapped it onto her wrist. Just as Sensei was about to continue speaking, she received another call from the Wind Academy. The Forest Academy in Angel Grove had just sent their chosen student, and Sensei Watanabe needed to know if the Monochrome Academy's chosen student would also be staying in the student dorms, as the Forest Academy's student had chosen to do. The look on Krista's face said that she overheard the conversation, and she was answering in the affirmative. Sensei Yumi relayed the answer, and Sensei Watanabe gave the requisite information to Yumi. Yumi then gave a warm goodbye, and terminated the connection. She went back over to her student.

"This is the contact information for the Wind Academy in Blue Bay Harbor. Call them, and one of the Wind or Thunder Rangers will come pick you up. Just let them know whom to look for. We don't need to take the risk of some nosy civilian trying to ask questions that you won't be able to answer. There is also a youth center/juice bar in Blue Bay, owned and operated by the world's second Red and Yellow Rangers. You can get a job there to earn some extra money, and since they're Rangers, even former Rangers, you can tell them your secret. But do not, I repeat, **do not** let any civilians in on the secret unless there is absolutely no other alternative. Is that clear?" Sensei asked.

"Crystal clear, Sensei!" Krista said.

"Good. Since your parents and Uncle were Troopers, it's probably best that you tell them. They most assuredly already suspect something, and are probably preparing themselves in case they need to step in and don their armor once more. Well, you should head back to your house and start packing. Take only the essentials, since student dorms are small. Just do your best, and you will make your parents, your Academy, and me proud. You have come a long way."

Krista hugged her Sensei and friend, then strapped her rollerblades back on after leaving the Academy, and quickly went home. Her parents and Uncle, who came as soon as Ryan called him, were surprised to see her so soon when they knew she had Ninja training today. She quickly launched into her story, telling them everything. The retired Troopers shared a look that spoke volumes. They would be ready to suit up again at a moment's notice. Krista knew what that look meant, and smiled. She told them that housing had already been taken care of, courtesy of the Wind Academy, and that she can get a job at that juice bar she was told about. And since the married couple that owns the place used to be Rangers themselves, she wouldn't have to keep her secret. The Troopers let out a breath they didn't know they were holding in. They also explained that while former Rangers and Troopers can be let in on the secret, it was still vital to maintain a low profile in regards to civilians. She smiled and said Sensei already informed her of that, and gently reminded the Troopers that they gave her the same lecture years ago when they told her the truth of her abilities. She then went up and started packing a suitcase. Since the student dorms would already have a dresser, closet, clock, and lamp, she didn't have to worry about too much. Just pack some clothes and toiletries. She can always pick up more stuff should it be needed. She put her suitcase into her father's car, since he was taking her to the Greyhound station. After sharing a tearful goodbye with the former Troopers and promising to keep in touch, she purchased a ticket to Blue Bay Harbor. She would be gaining much more than just new teammates and friends in Blue Bay, as she is going to quickly discover.


	4. Chapter 4 Entering Blue Bay Harbor

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, Saban does. I own the characters and places not found in Ninja Storm.

Chapter 4: Entering Blue Bay Harbor

**Greyhound bus- En route from Harwood to Blue Bay**

Kyle tried to get some shuteye, since the trip was going to take at least 3 hours. His rest was not without its difficulties. He kept having the same vision over and over. It's clear they mean something, and it's not insignificant, either. Kyle wondered what they meant, though.

Kyle's vision:

_A group of young warriors, not much younger than himself, were sprawled on the ground, in obvious agony. They were in torn civilian clothing, their Ranger form shattered after a particularly nasty hit. A menacing figure in an overcoat floated in the air not 10 feet away, laughing maniacally, his masked face showing triumph. A Polynesian boy about the age of 18 struggled to get up, and eventually succeeded. Then another boy, about Kyle's age, stood up defiantly. There's something familiar with this guy, though. Kyle felt as if he should know him somehow. The two Reds getting up gave the others the push they needed to get to their feet, and they quickly morphed. It wasn't enough, though. The freak fought the Rangers and knocked them down again, then fired a laser beam towards the group. They screamed in fear, and covered their eyes, not wanting to see the inevitable at their last._

Kyle's eyes snapped open as he let out a tortured scream. Fortunately, the bus was already empty, save for the driver, who was heading back to gently wake up the sleeping teen. The teen's scream made the driver jump back in shock. "No," Kyle whispered. "I can't let it happen!" The driver slowly approached.

"Are you alright, son?" The driver seemed genuinely concerned for the frightened lad, who was sweating buckets. Kyle's eyes shot up to the driver, and then Kyle let out a labored breath.

"I think so. I just had a particularly nasty nightmare, though. As you can guess, it scared the Hell out of me." He let out a nervous laugh.

The driver just looked at the boy and gave a small smile. "Yes, that is most clear. Some believe that dreams are our subconscious trying to sift through things, and sometimes to give us a message."

Kyle looked at the driver. "Is this what you believe is happening to me? My subconscious trying to give me some kind of warning?"

The driver simply shrugged. "Honestly kid, I don't know. I wouldn't be able to say without knowing what the dream was. But from the look on your face, it would probably be best for me to not know. I don't think I'd want to know what could cause that level of panic. And besides, I'm just a bus driver, not a shrink. You'd probably want to see one, and get their view on this. Anyway, we've arrived in Blue Bay, and everyone else has already disembarked."

Kyle looked around, and saw a sign directing parents to Blue Bay Elementary. He sighed, and picked up his small suitcase. He got off the bus, and looked around to start learning the layout of his new home. Kyle suddenly felt someone tap his shoulder, and he leapt around, his heart in his throat. "Jesus, it's just you, Miss Holloway."

Kelly frowned. "Yeah, I thought I'd pick you up and show you around before taking you to the store. Are you OK? You look clammy."

Kyle nodded, but then shook his head. "No, not really. I had the most horrific nightmare, or vision, whatever you want to call it. It's obviously affecting me."

Kelly nodded. "I can see that. Want to talk about it?"

Kyle shook his head. "Not here. Not in this place."

Kelly looked around, and saw that Kyle was right. There were too many civilians around, and it's too open a space. They can't risk Ranger business being picked up on Candid Camera, either. She nodded mutely, letting him know that she understood. "On second thought, we can give you that tour later. I'm just going to take you home now. You need some rest. You can meet the guys later."

Kyle wasn't going to argue with her. There's nobody more stubborn than a Fire Ninja, not even a Thunder Ninja. And he was suddenly wiped, anyway. He nodded, and followed her to her car.

**Pulling into Blue Bay Harbor**

Sam passed a "Welcome to Blue Bay Harbor" sign, and decided that on first glance, she liked the place. Alien freaks may attack it constantly, but it appeared to be a small, tranquil town. It reminded her of her hometown of Dublin. Sam smiled sadly. She missed her country greatly at times. But she had grown to love Angel Grove, and Blue Bay could become another place that she'll hold dear. She sighed happily as she saw the Pacific Ocean, and thought of all the beaches that Blue Bay has. She was quick to research her new home, and saw that the town has a few beaches, all prime for surfing. She felt her stomach growl, and sighed. It has been awhile since she had something to eat. She spotted a nice little diner ahead, and pulled in. Once she parked, she saw that the diner was like those you saw in old Hollywood movies-a mom and pop kind of diner. She smiled at the thought and entered. She grabbed a seat near the front, and a woman in her twenties walked about and gave her a menu. She said the day's special was smoked salmon with Caesar salad. Sam smiled. She loves fish, especially salmon. She quickly ordered that with a glass of milk and asked if she could have garlic dressing on the salad. The woman smiled and said they make their own garlic dressing, which in her unbiased opinion, thank you very much, is the best in all of Blue Bay. Sam chuckled softly and said that'd be great. The woman smiled again, and said her meal will be out before she knows it. After having what she thought was a great meal, she paid her tab and left a nice tip for her waitress, who smiled keenly at her. Sam smiled back and got back onto the road.

"_Where am I going to go now? I don't know anybody here, and I don't even know where to start looking for one of the Rangers."_ She pushed those thoughts aside. Giving into panic this early was never a good idea. She drove around for a few minutes, and then saw a decently sized store that seemed to be inviting her in. On the front of the shop was a large sign that said Storm Chargers. She saw some bikes, and wait a second. Are her eyes deceiving her? She looked more closely and gasped. She did see surfboards! She squealed and quickly parked her car in the store's parking lot. If she ran in any more quickly, one might accuse her of having used her Ninja streak.

"Hello, welcome to Storm Chargers. I'm Kelly," the gorgeous redhead told Sam.

Sam smiled at the warm woman and decided she liked Kelly. "I'm Sam, and I'm new in town. I have to find someone, but unfortunately don't know who."

Kelly frowned. "Sorry, but I can't help on that. If I had something to go with…"

Sam waved it off. "No worries. I don't exactly have any information, either. And it's more than a little frustrating, to be honest. Anyway, I was driving around, and I saw the surfboards in your window. May I take a look at them," Sam asked with a smile.

Kelly beamed. "Now that I can definitely help you with. And so can one of my employees, who is an amazing surfer. Hey Tori!" Kelly turned back to Sam and smiled. "She'll be out in just a minute, but feel free to take a look at the boards."

Sam found that she really liked Kelly. Perhaps she can become her first friend in the city? A beautiful blonde coming out of the back room interrupted her thoughts. "Hello, my name is Tori," the blonde said with a smile.

"_Wow, is everyone in this town really friendly? Perhaps this place will grow on me sooner than I imagined." _Sam smiled back. "My name is Sam, and I was hoping to look at the surfboards. Kelly said you're a surfer? Maybe you could help me pick a new one," she asked with hope in her voice. She really needed a new board, since her old one has clearly seen better days. Something caught her attention, and her eyes drifted down to Tori's wrist, which had a device that looked suspiciously similar to her morpher, with a few differences. She found one of the Rangers. She sighed in relief, as now she won't have to try to find some fleabag motel to spend the night at. She hated motels ever since bedbugs at the last motel she stayed at bit her mercilessly. She made a mental note to talk to Tori about the side job when they weren't in a crowded or public place. Sam pushed it aside as Tori started talking about the boards, and swapping stories with Sam, who was more than eager to share. Yes, she could grow to like Blue Bay a lot.

After helping Sam find a new green surfboard and ring it up, Sam wondered how she was going to transport it. She got so caught up in this wonderful shop, and meeting amazing people, that she didn't stop to think about how she was going to transport the thing. Nor did she take into account that she was supposed to be staying at the dorms of a Ninja Academy. Would they even appreciate her bringing in a surfboard? She hasn't even met the others yet, so she certainly didn't want to assume anything.

Tori silently watched the new girl. She knew the girl saw the morpher, and recognized it for what it was. Tori immediately saw how the girl knew what it was when she spotted a morpher on her wrist, as well. Tori silently smacked herself for not having seen it sooner. She approached Sam, and said quietly in her ear, "We need to talk." Sam looked at Tori with a puzzled expression, and then slowly nodded with understanding when Tori gestured towards her morpher.

"Yes, I do believe a conversation is in order. But not here, for obvious reasons," Sam explained.

Tori looked around, and saw only Dustin, Shane, and Kelly. They were Tori's fellow employees and Rangers, or civilians in the know, in Kelly's case. "We can talk here. Everybody here knows what that is," Tori said, gesturing towards the morpher.

Sam bit her lip. "That may be true, but I know this isn't the entire team, and given how long my story is, I really don't want to explain it more than once? Can we please wait for the rest of the team," Sam pleaded with Tori.

Tori really couldn't argue with Sam's logic. Sensei had explained to the other Rangers that three students from Academies that escaped Lothor's wrath would be joining them soon as new Rangers. He also mentioned that each one had his/her own tale, and would likely not wish to say it more than once. The Fire Ranger definitely wouldn't want to tell it twice. Fire Ninjas, very much like their element, tend to be temperamental and straightforward. After hearing that, Tori got a little worried, since they already had a Ranger like that on the team. A certain Thunder Ranger wearing a crimson suit, to be more specific. Tori smiled at Sam. "Fair enough. But just so you know, Kelly may be a civilian, but she's not an idiot. She put two and two together very quickly after the arrival of Lothor and our team. That's probably the only reason why she hasn't fired us for taking off during work so many times."

"Yeah, that's pretty much it," Kelly exclaimed as she came up beside Tori. "If they were your average employee, meaning no morphers, then they would've been shitcanned long ago. But since I know their secret, I can rest easy knowing that they simply aren't playing hooky from their jobs. Not only that, but I'm also a Fire Ninja, so I knew immediately what to look for. It made my job a lot easier."

Sam frowned. "Why are we being so open about this? Isn't your store still open?"

"No, we closed just 2 minutes ago, when Tori led you into this room. I overheard a part of her conversation, so I knew that I shouldn't try to shoo you off while we started to close up the shop," Kelly explained.

Sam frowned, then turned back to the Water wielder. "OK. So now that you know what I am, do you know where I'm going to put my new board? I didn't stop to think about it while I was talking to you, and since I'm supposed to be staying at one of the student dorms at your Academy…"

"You don't know if Sensei will allow to bring the board into the Academy, let alone the dorm," Tori finished for Sam, who gave her an appreciative smile. "There isn't enough space in the dorms for something like a surfboard, however the storage closets are quite spacious. I'll ask Sensei for you. But in the eventuality that you won't be able to, I can easily take with my back to my apartment, and bring it to the beach whenever we head out there. My van is easily large enough to transport it, so that's not a problem. Which reminds me: We should put your new board in my van, so you don't forget it and it gets hung up in the window again. Dustin has a tendency to forget things, so by tomorrow, he'd probably have forgotten you even bought a board today. But in the meantime, we need to continue closing the store, and getting it set up for tomorrow. Feel free to take a seat while we finish up. It'll only take a few minutes, since all the major stuff has already been taken care of." Five minutes later, Tori came back into the lounge. "Ready to head out?"

Sam smiled, and nodded. "Yep. My suitcase is in my car, so I don't have to worry about that. I just need to grab my board."

"Great! Let's get it loaded up, then we'll head off to Ninja Ops." At that moment, Tori's phone rang. "Hold on a sec." Tori answered, and hung up 2 minutes later. "OK, do you mind following me to the bus station? The final student has just arrived, after her bus had a slight delay. Apparently she was given the contact information for our school, and Sensei asked me to pick her up."

Sam smiled. "No problem. It'll be good for me anyway. I need to get acquainted with my new home, and what better way than to do that?"

"Good. Are you ready," Tori asked. Sam nodded, then picked up her board. "Kelly, we're ready to leave! Waiting on you!" At the puzzled look on Sam's face, Tori explained. "While Kelly may be a civilian, she knows the secret, and has already been to Ninja Ops before when we had to treat some injuries she sustained in an attack by the store. We couldn't take her to the hospital, because then they'd have to report the injuries, and we'd be asked questions that we simply cannot answer." Sam nodded, and Kelly came out the back, after checking to make sure all the doors were locked, and everything put away for tomorrow. Kelly called Kyle, who was at the park. She'd pick him up, and they'd head over to Ninja Ops.

**Greyhound Station**

Krista was waiting for her ride, which she had absolutely no clue about. She didn't need to wait long, as a blonde girl about her age walked into the station, scanning the crowd for someone in particular. Krista spotted the morpher on her wrist, and approached the girl with her bag.

"Excuse me, miss?" Tori turned to the girl. "I believe you're looking for me, seeing as how we have something in common." Tori knew the raven haired beauty in front of her was talking in code as she noticed the not so inconspicuous morpher on her wrist.

"Why, I do believe you're right," Tori said with a smile. "I'm Tori, by the way."

Krista shook her hand. "I'm Kristine, but I prefer Krista. Do I need to do anything?"

Tori shook her head. "No, just make sure you have all your belongings. My van is right outside, and we'll head straight to the school. I'm sure you want to put your stuff up and just take a rest."

Krista nodded eagerly. "Yeah, a nap sounds great right about now. Bloody driver didn't know what the Hell he was doing," Krista grumbled. Tori smiled, and led Krista out to her van. Krista put her suitcase in the back, and climbed in.

"Don't worry if you see someone following us. That's another of the new Rangers, who will also be staying at the student dorms. The three of you came a long way, so you'll all probably want to take a catnap, at least. If you're too tired, then maybe tomorrow will be a better time to explain everything."

Krista nodded. "It sounds straightforward enough. But to be honest, I'm a little hungry," she said sheepishly.

Tori smiled at the nervous new Ranger. "There's no need to be bashful. If you're hungry, you're hungry. Crossworld City is pretty far away, so it doesn't surprise me. I know a good pita place up ahead. I just have to call our tail, and let her know of the slight deviation in our plans. She's probably a bit hungry, as well." After calling Kelly, who relayed the message to Sam who was driving, the girls pulled into a Greek restaurant.

Krista's eyes lit up, and she jumped for joy. "Yea, I **love **Greek food!" The other girls chuckled, which startled Krista. "What? You can't say that dolmades and gyros aren't some of the best foods on the planet? Oh, and salmon!" Krista's eye danced for joy. "We can agree that each pay our own tab, yes?" The others agreed, and they ordered each ordered salmon and a large order of dolmades. Since Krista ate not too long ago, she only ate some of the salmon, and some dolmades. She'd have the rest bagged up.

Tori was secretly glad that she was no longer the sole female on the team. As much as she loved her friends, they were a pain in the ass sometimes. Especially when Shane and Hunter locked horns. Tori remembered when the two entered the Total Trek competition that Storm Chargers hosted, and couldn't believe how hardheaded the two Reds were. "_And now there's going to be yet __**another**__ Red on the team. That's just great!_ She could only hope that having two more females on the team will help center the team, and help her to keep the guys under control.

Kelly was glad that she had informed Kyle of the slight change of plans. He understood, and wanted to hang a bit longer at the park, anyway. He said it's a great place to go for a jog, having already found the trail. After having paid for their food and getting the rest put into bags, Kelly called Kyle again, and told him to meet her at the front of the park so she could take him to Ninja Ops. Kelly had told Tori that she was going to pick Kyle up, so Tori could just go on ahead. She knew the way, anyway. And she was already known there, so Cam wouldn't get suspicious once she showed up with a Ninja following her.

Tori had called the rest of the team, and told them to meet her in Ninja Ops. She knew the others had a lot of questions, but they could wait until the new Rangers were there in one place. _I just hope there won't be any fireworks going off as a result of this meeting…_ She already somewhat knew the girls, and had bonded with them. But this Fire Ninja, this Kyle…he's the wild card. Tori shuddered when she remembered how Sensei described the Fire Ninjas as being like their element: Temperamental, and straightforward. They are also known for being the most stubborn of the Ninjas. They already got one stubborn jackass under control, now they could be getting another? Tori shook her head free of those thoughts. "_It's not fair for me to be judging him before I even meet him. Give him a chance. He's going to be on the team whether I like it or not, and it may take a while to get used to him. But he's still a Ranger, and he deserves to be treated as such."_

Krista didn't know what to think. She was starting to get a bit nervous. She was going to be meeting her new team, and will be staying at the Academy's dorms. "_I must not disappoint Sensei. I may not have realized it, but I've been training for this moment for years, and now it's finally here. Sensei told me to do my best, and I'll do just that. I just hope I don't let my new team down."_

Meanwhile, Sam was having her own insecurities. "_What if they don't like me? Sensei said I was her best student, but is that enough? I have some big shoes to fill, and want to make Dad proud of me. I can't let him or Sensei down. And Sonya! Will I ever be able to see her again? God, what's going on here! Am I in over my head?! __**CALM DOWN, SAM!**__ You were excited before. What's changed in the past 2 hours? You are the Forest Academy's star student, and Sensei said so herself. She would not lie to you, and has always been upfront with her concerns. You have nothing to worry about. Relax."_

Kyle didn't even know what to think. That damn vision was still fresh on his mind, and his jog in the park didn't really do much to get rid of the fear. _"Was that what __**will**__ happen, or what __**could**__ happen? No matter. I must not let it happen. The world is counting on me, on us. I must not fail. Dad (will I ever know who my real parents were,) said that he has every confidence in my abilities. I must prove that his faith was not misplaced."_

Note: As a guy myself, I have no problem admitting that we can be a real pain in the ass. I certainly didn't make things easy for my last girlfriend at times. I didn't go out of my to annoy her, it just happened.


	5. Chapter 5 Meeting the new teammates

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, Saban does. I own all people and places not found in Ninja Storm.

Chapter 5: Meeting the new teammates

Once Tori had entered the forest, she told her two new friends that they have to change into their Ninja outfits now. No civilians have been allowed inside of Ninja Ops, and Kelly is a Fire Ninja. So technically, she's not a civilian. Tori had parked her van and threw off her clothes to reveal her Water Ninja uniform. Sam tore off her clothes to reveal a Forest Ninja uniform. It was really dark, with dark green accents on the borders, and on the shoulders. Above her left breast was a tree enclosed in a circle, the symbol of the Forest Ninja Academy.

Krista was next. She tore off her clothes to reveal a dark uniform with dark purple accents on the borders and on the shoulders. Above her left breast was a purple flame with a touch of white added, and enclosed in a circle. It was the symbol for the Monochrome Ninja Academy.

Tori nodded, and showed the new Rangers the portal that's used to enter Academy grounds. The two new female Rangers stopped and looked in horror at the damage Lothor and his army caused. Sam eyes watered at the sight. She could see that the Academy was once built in such a way that it blended in with the surrounding woods, and in harmony with nature. Now, that bond had been broken, and so much has been lost. The Academy was in shambles, a lot of the surrounding trees destroyed, and countless woodland creatures have lost their homes. It was an attack on her element, and Sam could hear the cries of the trees and wildlife. She couldn't understand how someone would purposely seek to harm such beauty, and it distressed her greatly.

Krista was not much better off. It may not have been her element that was attacked, but she learned at an early age to appreciate the beauty of nature. Her parents and Uncle are very big on conservation, and their vehicles are strictly electric. They still take their rollerblades as much as possible, and keep their shoes in backpacks. It was a part of the reason Krista had grown to love rollerblading as much as she did. She shook her head sadly, and tried to console Sam, who was by now crying.

Tori sensed the distress in her new friends, and looked sadly around at the grounds she, Shane, and Dustin used to train on. She then sighed. "We spent a lot of time training right there," Tori softly said, as she pointed to a very large spot that was now dark black, almost crystallized. A sure fire sign that a high-powered blast hit that spot. She turned back to Sam. "We will make Lothor pay, and we will get back all the students and teachers. But we can't do it alone. We need you, Sam. The world needs you. Will you help us?"

Sam blinked back her tears, and got up. "I had already agreed to help when I accepted the morpher. I won't go back now. I'm sorry for losing it. It's just, when my element is so thoroughly violated, I can feel nature's pain just as much. And that's just the damage to the environment. I don't want to know what they're doing to those poor students and teachers."

Tori stopped the distraught Forest Ninja. "Don't apologize. You have nothing to apologize for. I still struggle to keep it together when I see the damage, and so do the others. But I draw strength from the knowledge that we will win, as long as we work together. Lothor is arrogant and stupid. He thinks mere might will prevail. This is why he will lose. C'mon, let's get to Ninja Ops and get you cleaned up." Sam and Krista followed Tori down the stairs into the headquarters of the Ninja Storm team, known simply as Ninja Ops. Sam and Krista both bowed in the way of their respective Academies after being introduced to Sensei Watanabe and his son, Cameron, or Cam. "There's a restroom at the end of the hallway on the right hand side. You can get cleaned up in there." Sam nodded, and left. Upon seeing Cam's glance, Tori simply said, "Sam saw the damage and could feel the pain still radiating from the woods and forest creatures. She needs some time." Cam and Sensei simply nodded, not questioning Tori's judgment. Sensei suspected that the young Forest Ninja would have problems with that, and he made a mental note to make sure she got the support she needed. An attack on one's element is not at all easy to overcome, especially with the damage as great as it was.

A few minutes later, Sam walked back into the main area of Ninja Ops, looking much better. "Thanks Tori. I needed that." Tori smiled, and beckoned towards the low Japanese table with colored cushions in the room. Sam sat down on the green cushion. "We're just waiting for Kelly and the Fire Ninja now. The rest of the team will be here in just a few minutes."

Kelly pulled up alongside Tori's van, and told Kyle that no civilians were allowed inside the Academy, so he'd have to change into his Ninja uniform now. Both Kelly and Kyle ripped their civilian clothing off to reveal their Fire uniforms. They were similar, but slightly different. Kyle had scarlet on the border of his uniform, and on the shoulders. Kelly was wearing the female version, which had more of an orange color than scarlet on the border of her uniform. It was still dark enough that she could camouflage herself if the need arose. Above the left breast on the uniforms was a flame enclosed in a circle. It was the symbol of the Fire Ninja Academy. Kyle's flame was scarlet, and Kelly's was a lighter shade of red. Kelly led the Fire Ranger down the stairs into Ninja Ops. Kelly introduced Kyle to Sensei Watanabe and Cam, and Kyle bowed in the way of the Fire Academy. Cam tried his best to hide his shock; the Fire Ranger looked far too much like Hunter for it to be a mere coincidence. Kyle was maybe an inch shorter, and had the same build and hair color. Kyle's eyes were a darker shade of blue, and his face looked squarer than Hunter's. Those minor differences aside, it looked like Kyle could be Hunter's twin brother. Kyle noticed the shock on Cam's face and raised an eyebrow, but Cam shook off his reaction. Sensei merely had a pensive look, but he knew who exactly Kyle was, and what the implications of his arrival are.

"The other Rangers should be momentarily. We have a lot of questions, and I'm sure you don't have the patience to explain your story more than once," Cam said.

Kyle nodded, "You're right. I don't," he simply said. Cam nodded, and thought that this guy may have more in common with Hunter than just appearance. At first glance, it appears his disposition is similar. Cam hoped to be wrong, as Shane and Hunter had only just started to work together. Their run in with a robotic kangaroo had shown them the value of teamwork.

Kelly pulled Kyle aside and spoke with him quietly while Sensei and Cam waited for the other Rangers. Shane arrived with the other Rangers about two minutes later, and Tori came out from the back, having just finished practicing with the bo for a while. She stood by the rest of the Wind Rangers.

"OK, we're here. Where are the rookies," Shane bluntly said, earning a not so gentle elbow to the ribs from Tori. "Be nice," she said sharply, as Shane rubbed his now sore ribs. He needs to remember that Tori hits harder than he does.

Kyle, Sam, and Krista all gathered around, and the 5 Wind and Thunder Rangers couldn't hide their shock at how much like Hunter this Scarlet Ranger looked. Hunter appeared to be curious, and tried to see if this was mere doppelganger. Kyle also appeared to be shocked. Tori was the first to snap out of her shock, and asked if Krista would like to go first.

Krista took a deep breath. "My name is Kristine Steele, but I prefer to go by the name Krista. I am the daughter of two of the world's first VR Troopers, Ryan and Kaitlin Steele, nee Starr. My parents and Uncle in all ways but blood, JB Reese, started out as the best of friends, having grown up together their entire lives. They stayed at each other's homes as kids, always went rollerblading together (and I found that I love it just as much as they do,) and trained at the same dojo together: Tao's dojo in Crossworld City. The Sensei there came from China, and taught my parents and Uncle ever since they were 7 years old. He has been a lifelong friend of mine, as well. He has always taught that honor and virtue is much more important than victory. He'd much rather lose a battle with honor than to be victorious without. Soon enough, my future parents and Uncle became black belts, and taught younger students with Tao. In their late teens, after they graduated from high school and got their own places, our dimension was attacked by a mutant from the virtual world known as Grimlord. He sought to conquer this dimension, and all others within his reach. A man by the name of Professor Horatio Hart summoned my parents and Uncle via the computer at Tao's dojo, where they were training at the time. He told them that he had a message from Tyler Steele, the long missing father of my father, and my grandfather. Professor Hart told the guys to go to his lab, and he would explain everything. They left immediately but were attacked along the way by Grimlord's forces. Apparently he was observing my parents and Uncle, and wanted to make sure that they would never reach the Professor's lab. He feared what would happen if they learned the truth. Anyway, they were about to cross a bridge that would lead them straight to the pathway leading to the gateway to the lab. But a bomber hit the bridge, completely destroying it, and forcing the future Troopers to go by foot. That's exactly what Grimlord wanted, and he ordered the troops to kill my parents and Uncle. It was a hard fought match, but my parents and Uncle were simply outclassed. They had no idea what these things were, and had no abilities outside of their martial arts skills. But they did manage to hold off the mutants long enough to find an alternative path to the gateway leading to the lab. Once at the portal, the Professor's voice told them to enter the gateway, which they reluctantly did. It led them to a small but well-equipped lab, and the Professor greeted them from what appeared to be nothing more than a computer monitor. He told them that he unfortunately had to have his brain virtualized in order to survive what would've otherwise been a fatal attack by Grimlord. Tyler Steele, his longtime friend and colleague who helped develop the armor that would be used by the Troopers, was the one who performed this risky procedure, but he was ultimately successful, and Pro. Hart could still communicate with others from the virtual world. After putting on a virtual headset, Tyler communicated with my father, and told him to listen to the Professor, and that he was proud of Ryan. That was what Dad needed to hear, and he accepted the responsibility of becoming a VR Trooper. Mom and Uncle JB also accepted the power, and they became a fierce team. They would run into some problems, oftentimes-big problems. An example can be found when they fought the Red Python, Earth's first evil VR Trooper, and created by using technology that Grimlord stole from Tyler Steele and Pro. Hart. Dad even lost his powers at one point, but by then, he had found his long lost father, who was then a brainwashed Human in a robotic suit. Grandpa helped Ryan develop a much stronger suit of armor and greater Trooper powers than he imagined. With it came new tools and weapons, which were greatly needed. Grimlord had taken on a horrific new form, and was significantly more powerful than before, as were his new foot soldiers, the Ultra Skugs. His minions were also much more powerful, with the exception of General Ivar and Colonel Icebot, who largely stayed behind and made plans, anyway. Ivar mainly attacked while in a tank, but sometimes engaged in hand-to-hand combat with Dad. But, just like all bad guys, Grimlord was eventually defeated, and my parents and Uncle could enjoy a normal life. Well, as normal a life as Troopers and Rangers could have, that is." That comment earned some chuckles from the Ninja Storm team. "My Dad had become Sensei Tao's partner, which was a dream of Dad's. Uncle JB went to college and got a degree in electrical engineering. And Mom got a degree in journalism. Of course, my parents have also acknowledged their feelings for one another, and had gone out for a year. On their first anniversary of dating, Dad asked Mom to marry him, and she quickly accepted. About a year after their marriage, I was born. About 6 years later, I started attending the Monochrome Ninja Academy, and I've been training there ever since. Sensei Yumi had a talk with me today, and told me of a prophecy involving a user of Darkness and the other users of the elements, but apparently the user of the Darkness is me specifically."

Tori frowned. "Why you, if I may ask?"

"You may definitely ask," Krista said with a smile. "This prophecy speaks of a Darkness elemental who'll get visions. Well, for the past several days, I haven't been getting any sleep whatsoever because I kept getting these strange flashes, images of people in multi-colored suits with strange symbols on their chests. Being the daughter of legendary Troopers, I knew immediately that these suits weren't Trooper suits. They had to be Ranger outfits. I also recognized these symbols as being those of various Ninja Academies. I thought all the Academies, aside from my own, were attacked, with the students and teachers were captured, if not outright murdered. Sensei Hatari thought the same, until she received a call from Sensei Watanabe. She learned that not all Academies were attacked, which came as a relief to the both of us. But because of my bizarre dreams, Sensei knew that she had chosen well, and that I was the one who was destined to receive the Darkness Storm morpher. She furthered her point by saying that my Scroll of Destiny showed me becoming a Ranger. As you may know, it is very rare to speak of the Scroll of Destiny, let alone the Scroll of Destiny for a specific person. So when she mentioned it, I took her words even more seriously than I already had, and accepted the morpher. The rest, as the saying goes, is history."

Cam nodded. It was indeed rare to speak of the Scroll of Destiny. Sensei Watanabe, however, was frowning. He knew precisely what prophecy Sensei Hatari was referring to. His Rangers were going to be thrown for a loop. He just hoped they would be ready when the time comes.

Sam then stepped forward, and launched into her tale. "My name is Samantha Sinclair, but I prefer Sam. I'm a native of Dublin, Ireland. My father was the last Green Forest Ninja Ranger, and he had been training me ever since I could walk. He got a call from the Forest Academy in Angel Grove, and my father decided that it was time for us to move to the United States, in particular Angel Grove. That way, I could be formally trained in the ways of the Forest Ninja. There were times where I missed my beautiful city and country. I still do. But I grew to love Angel Grove, as it was beautiful in its own way. And from what I can tell, so is Blue Bay. The people are so friendly here, and I like that there are many beaches where I can go surfing. I met Tori and Kelly at Storm Chargers earlier today because of my love for surfing. Anyway, like all other Academies, we do most of our training outdoors. But the Forest Ninja does almost 100% of our training outdoors. The only exceptions are when the weather does not permit, or there is some other kind of emergency. But days like this are perfect for training, and I love it. It means I can be out in the woods with the others, surrounded by my element. The more attuned a Forest Ninja is to the woods and plants, the more she can do."

Shane interrupted, "Wait, what do you mean, 'she?' Aren't there any male Forest Ninjas?" Once again, Tori elbowed Shane. "Will you please not interrupt," she scolded Shane. "Tori," Sensei warned. "Sorry, Sensei."

Sam smiled at Tori. "The vast majority of Forest Ninjas are female, which actually makes a lot of sense. Think about it: It's not called **Father Nature.** The Forest Ninja has almost spiritual abilities, like our ability to feel the thoughts and feelings of the plants and wildlife. We don't just hear it, but rather **feel it.** It is such a profound feeling that it sometimes hurts. Especially when the woods have been damaged, as was the case when your Academy was attacked. When I approached the area around the Academy and saw the aftermath after crossing the portal, I immediately felt the pain and cries of the trees and wildlife that had lost their homes. It is a horrible feeling, and I cried for what seemed like forever. If it weren't for Tori and Krista, I'd probably still be out there moping. Anyway, getting back to the question. There are some male Forest Ninjas, but they come around once in a blue moon. And their power is great. I don't know what makes them so different than us female Forest Ninja, and neither does my Sensei, even though she did ask her own Sensei several times. I get the feeling that nobody really knows the reason. It's just one of those things that simply **is.**"

Kyle said, "Sensei Bryce of the Lightning Academy once told me that it's the same for male Lightning Ninjas. They are just as rare as male Forest Ninjas apparently, and the powers of the male Lightning Ninja approach legendary status. I asked him what the reason might be, and he said that nobody really knows. There shouldn't be a difference aside from the gender. But there has to be **some** reason for the difference."

Sam looked at Kyle, and simply shrugged her shoulders. Her heart caught in her throat when she looked at him, though. She felt a spark go through her, and she felt her cheeks flush as she looked at the blond wielder of the flames. "_What was that? Focus, you're telling your tale. You can worry about whatever that was later." _"Sensei Hatari gave me the morpher today, and I drove here in my new car. That reminds me: Is there a place to plug it in?" Cam had an inquisitive look, to which Sam clarified. "My car is strictly electric. As a Forest Ninja, I seek to limit the carbon footprint I leave behind, and my parents are the same way, despite them not being Forest Ninja themselves."

"Understood. I'll find a place for you to plug it in. I'm glad your parents raised a fine daughter," Cam said. Sam smiled, and thanked him. Cam blushed. Kyle watched the two, and did not like that exchange one bit. He fell for the beautiful redhead at first sight. He was glad that nobody noticed that he had to steel himself against he table by the scrolls to keep himself from falling after seeing her for the first time. Her emerald eyes sparkled with innocence, her hair looked as vibrant as his element, and he could've sworn he saw the sunlight from a nearby grate by the ceiling casting a halo around Sam's head, truly making her look angelic. Simply put, she was the most beautiful creature Kyle had ever seen, and somehow in his heart, he knew that she was the one. Don't ask him to explain it, though. But he knew that Cam could be a wild card, so Kyle has to work hard to ensure he wins Sam's heart.

"And now for the million dollar question," Shane bit out as he turned to Kyle, his arms folded across his chest. "Who are you?"

"Jesus Christ Shane, did you take asshole pills this morning," Tori practically screamed. Shane looked at her with a startled expression, while Dustin, Cam, Blake, and Hunter all looked at Shane with incredulous expressions. They may be curious as to who Kyle is, and why he looks so much like Hunter, but Shane was acting like a child. Even Sensei looked appalled by Shane's behavior. "She has a point, Shane. What's gotten into you," Dustin uncharacteristically shot at Shane. It took a lot to get Dustin riled up, so when you do, you know you screwed up big time. "Everyone, that's enough!" Sensei practically bellowed. "We'll discuss Shane's behavior and punishment later." He turned to Kyle. "You may begin."

Kyle nodded to Sensei, and started his story. "My name is Kyle Satoshi."

Dustin frowned. "No offense dude, but you don't exactly look Japanese."

Kyle raised an eyebrow at this while the others groaned and put their faces into their hands. Kyle turned to Cam and asked, "Is this guy for real?" Cam nodded. "Unfortunately, yes. You'll have to excuse him. He has a tendency to not think before he says or does something. He's gotten into trouble for that plenty of times."

Kyle turned back to Dustin while Hunter was about to say something. Kyle beat Hunter to the punch. "I'm adopted," he put bluntly.

Shane frowned. "_Uh-oh, he talks and acts like Hunter, too! This should be interesting!_"

Kyle got back into his story. "I never knew who my real parents were. A Lightning Ninja and a Thunder Ninja adopted me at a young age. They couldn't have children of their own, so they decided to adopt. They were great. I never thought of myself as being a surrogate child. I loved them as if they were my biological parents. Eventually, I showed that I had not just Lightning, but Thunder powers, as well. My parents didn't know how, and I was scared. I couldn't control my electric abilities, and I thought someone would get hurt because of me. But Mom and Dad didn't care about whether or not they'd get hurt. They started training me to gain control. They also brought in Sensei Bryce from the Lightning Academy. He talked to my parents about taking me to the Academy for more specialized training, since this was a unique situation. But then Mom and Dad suddenly died. I never found out how, but I always suspected the timing was suspicious. Sensei Satoshi, the one who would eventually adopt me, took me in and trained me in the ways of the Fire Ninja. He knew of my electrical abilities, so he arranged to have Sensei Bryce come over so he could give me some specialized training. The Fire and Lightning Academies have always been close, and have been allies for centuries. So Sensei Bryce had no problem with coming over, nor did any of the other students treat him with suspicion, or challenge him. On the other hand, we haven't had the best of relations with the Thunder Academy. Sensei…Dad, never knew why. It was before his time, and his Sensei never told him the reason. Dad tried to contact the Thunder Academy and see if we could somehow move past what's obviously past grievances, but we never got a response. At first, Dad thought it was because the Thunders wanted to have nothing to do with us, even if there was a Fire student with Thunder abilities. We later found out it was because Lothor had already attacked the Academy and captured its students and teachers. So Sensei Bryce's teachings with Lightning had to do. And surprisingly they have been instrumental in keeping the Thunder abilities under control. What I'd like to know is why I have them, though. As far as I know, no Ninja has ever had 3 elements before. Fire and Lightning are supposedly the most powerful elements, and I have both. That is a bit disturbing, and then throw Thunder into the mix, and you can see why I have to make sure I am in constant control."

Everyone was shocked, to say the least. A Ninja with 3 elements was unheard of. Sensei Watanabe could easily see Kyle's point about control. He made a mental note to go over some relaxation exercises with him. Meditation will help, but that can only do so much. And if Kyle is like Hunter, then he doesn't like meditation, anyway.

Kyle took a breath, and continued. "I was working on a kata this morning when Dad told me that it was time for the Scarlet Fire Ranger to make his appearance. He had told me that he has been grooming me for this duty, since the other students, while quite capable, weren't ready. At least, not in Dad's eyes. He said that he believes I am ready, and that he has every confidence in my abilities. I have to do my best to not let him down. He may have told me that all I have to do is my best, but that's not good enough. I have to prove that his confidence in me has not been misplaced."

Sensei looked at Kyle. This could be an issue. While it is admirable for Kyle to want to make his second foster father proud, he has to make sure that he doesn't burn himself out. A Ninja must have balance in his or her life. And Kyle was talking as if he'd be doing nothing but training and fighting, a surefire way to burn himself out quickly. Perhaps the new Green Ranger could help Kyle. He noticed the way she looked at Kyle earlier, just as he noticed the way the Scarlet Ranger kept kept stealing glances at the beautiful Irish Forest Ranger. "That is all for today. I'm sure our newest members are tried, and would like to get some rest. Sam, Krista, please collect your belongings and bring them here. Cam will show you to your rooms." Sam went out to her car to get her suitcase, while Tori went with Krista so she could retrieve her suitcase from Tori's van. "Shane, 10 mile jog around the Academy, please."

Shane looked nervous. "But why, Sensei?" Sensei's guinea pig nose twitched in anger. "You were completely disrespectful of your fellow Rangers. You may start now." Shane knew better than to argue. He jogged out of Ninja Ops.

Sensei and Cam were worried. Lothor had been too quiet lately, and the Wind and Thunder Rangers were worried about it, as well. They knew that meant he was planning something big. The key to victory is getting used to the new Rangers, so that meant training together. That would start soon, preferably tomorrow. Now to find out what Lothor was up to.


	6. Chapter 6: Bonding

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, Saban does. I own all places and characters not found in Ninja Storm.

Chapter 6: Bonding

After the new Rangers were introduced, Cam explained his concern regarding Kyle to his father, who simply said that the team will have to learn to work as one. Sensei had no doubt that they can do it, although there may be some bumps in the road. In order to cut down on the complications as much as possible, he suggested the new Rangers do something together. He wanted them to bond and get used to each other. But first, he wanted the new Rangers to get some training in with their new teammates. Sensei had Cam call the team, and tell them to come to Ninja Ops. Once the guys told Kelly they had been summoned, they took off.

Sam and Krista were waiting for the others to show, not having to start training at their new jobs at the juice bar until the day after tomorrow. Kyle was the first to arrive. He greeted the others while smiling at Sam, who eagerly returned the greeting with a megawatt smile of her own. Krista raised an eyebrow, but had a knowing look on her face.

"Rangers, it is imperative that you get used to working with each other now that you have new teammates. To that end, I want you to train with Kyle, Sam, and Krista. Their respective Senseis have already informed me what they were trained in. Since they are trained extensively in armed combat, I will allow them to train you in the use of weapons.

That is assuming, of course, that their respective Senseis will allow it," Cam stated.

"I've already spoken with my Dad on this matter. I needed to know what's permissible, and what's off limits. He sees this as a matter of helping out fellow Rangers, rather than divulging Academy secrets," Kyle explained. Sam and Krista said their Senseis essentially said the same thing. The three new Rangers each pulled out a case of weapons their Senseis gave them so they could continue to practice and train.

"How are you in practical use of weapons? By that, I mean not knowledge gained from your Ranger form, but actual training?" Sam asked.

The three Wind Rangers frowned. "We have some training, but not a lot. We've only been at the Academy for a little over the year, so we've barely begun weapons training."

"In that case, we should start with the basics," Kyle said. He took out a bo, and a training sword. "I take it you do have some training with the bo, yes?" The Wind and Thunder Rangers all nodded. "And where are you two in terms of weapons training?"

Hunter and Blake shared a look. "We appear to have more training than the Winds, but we've also been training much longer than they have. The bokken, much like the one you have right there, for instance, is something we're quite familiar with. And while Blake was receiving training with the naginata, I've been trained with the katana."

Kyle nodded. "Then I'll have to spar you some time." He turned to the Wind Rangers, and said that they'd start training with the bo. Sam and Krista each got out their bo, and gave the Wind Rangers some pointers while Kyle was instructing them. The main issues appeared to be the Winds' stance and wrong movements, which were easily fixable. Kyle, Sam, and Krista also made sure to get the Thunder Rangers involved, as well. Soon enough, it seemed the Wind Rangers were getting the hang of things, so Kyle introduced a basic kata he designed for use with the bo. Sensei Watanabe was very pleased with the progress his Rangers have made in just a few hours, and also with the fact that Kyle didn't appear to be a problem at the moment. Cam was still reluctant to get rid of his concerns just yet, but even he had to admit that Kyle gave no reason for him to be wary of Kyle's motivation. There were some terse answers now and then, but those were usually made when Shane made some snippy remark. However, it was those responses that made Cam's fears come back to the surface. Kyle may not be exactly as Hunter was when the Thunders became a part of the team, but he still showed that he could be difficult.

Sensei saw that the Rangers needed to rest and eat. "Rangers, you have done well. Take your lunch break, and come back here. I have to tell you about the other elements. Then you'll have a short sparring match, and the rest of the day will be yours."

"Great." Kyle said. "I'm starving." Tori looked back at Kyle with an amused look, and said, "Yep. He's definitely a Red."

Kyle frowned. "I beg your pardon?"

Tori turned and looked at Kyle and Hunter. "_I'm never going to get used to seeing two Hunters!_" She smiled. "It seems to be a thing among the Rangers that the Reds all have black holes for stomachs. Rocky DeSantos is the most famous example, but all the other Reds have equally voracious appetites. You, Shane, and your twin, for lack of a better term, all seem to be upholding that tradition."

Hunter whipped his head to Tori at that. "Hey!" Tori playfully rolled her eyes. "Oh shut up, you know it's true."

The Wind Rangers showed the neophytes to the mess hall, which was surprisingly one of the few areas to remain undamaged during Lothor's attack. After getting their food, Tori decided that she wanted to learn more about her new teammates. "So, Kyle and Krista, what do you two do for fun? I already know Sam surfs; I helped her get her new board yesterday."

Krista smiled. "As I said before, I love to go rollerblading. I got the love of it from my parents and Uncle, who still go out as much as they can on their blades. It's a great way to stay in shape. I've done a bit of BMX, and it's alright. I was kind of hoping to see what motocross is like though," she said, giving a glance Hunter's way. He caught her look, and smirked.

"You should definitely do motocross instead. BMX sucks. What do you say that after training, I show you what a real sport is?"

Krista raised an eyebrow. "OK, just for that, I have a challenge for you," she said smirking. "Name it," Hunter responded. "Once I get the hang of moto, we have a race. If I win, you have to take me out on a date, at a place and time of my choosing."

Hunter **really **liked that idea. He was keenly aware of the fact that Krista is drop dead gorgeous: Her raven colored hair dropped down to about her shoulders, with some streaks of purple mixed in. Her grey eyes with blue specks shone with amusement and mischief. Her pale skin was almost Hunter's shade, but maybe a shade darker. Hunter was almost tempted to lose just so he'd have an excuse for taking the raven/purple haired beauty out. Almost. If that was the price for losing, then what would he get for winning? His mind was swimming right now. He smirked, and said, "And what happens when I win?"

"Oh cocky, are we? OK, I'll play! If you win, you name the terms. So what do you say, Sparky? Do we have a deal?" Krista asked with some amusement and anticipation as she held out her hand. Hunter shook the proffered hand, sealing the deal.

Blake's mouth was agape. Hunter just met this girl, and he's already making plans?! "_Damnit, why can't I have this much game with Tori?! Hunter's never had a girlfriend before; where did he get this game from!"_ The other Rangers were just as astounded as Hunter readily agreed to Krista's challenge. Kyle looked like he was trying to stop himself from chuckling.

"You turn, Kyle," Tori finally said, being the first to break the silence. Sam seemed to perk up at that, and Kyle was thankful for the diversion.

"Most of my time is spent training, although Dad has made certain that I have at least one sport to help me unwind. He kept saying: A Ninja has to have balance in his life. I got into sky diving and, ironically, supercross." Hunter, Blake, and Dustin all turned to Kyle at that. "Dude, you do supercross?" Dustin asked, his mouth like that of a fish. "Yep, and I'm damn good at it, too. Kelly has already seen tape of me, and is my new sponsor. The next race is next month at the indoor track, and Kelly said she wants me to practice. I'm glad she's in on the secret, so I won't have to hide anything from her."

Sam bit her lip. "I've always wanted to try sky diving. How is it?" Kyle looked her way, and instantly got an idea. "It's the greatest feeling ever. But you don't have to take my word for it. Rocky and Aisha are giving us the weekend off, so why don't you come down to the airstrip? I'm a certified instructor, and can give you a private session, if you'd like," Kyle replied in a somewhat husky voice. That wasn't lost on Sam at all, who beamed at Kyle. She was immediately very strongly drawn to the tall, muscular blond when she first saw him. She didn't know how or why, nor did she care. All she knew was that the two belonged together. They didn't even have a single date, but she still **knew.** "I'll just have you take you up on that offer, flyboy."

Kyle wasn't afraid of much in his life. All his life, he was trained as a warrior, and he found out yesterday that it was for a singular purpose. Subconsciously, he knew that Sensei Satoshi was preparing him for some greater purpose, even if he didn't know the details. But, for the first time in his life, he was actually afraid. The megawatt smile that Sam sent his way when she accepted his offer made him afraid that his heart would melt. "_God, how is it that such a sweet, innocent, and stunning girl like Sam is still single? No matter, now that I have an in, I have to make sure I win her heart. Cam must not win!" _Kyle smiled right back, happy that the Irish bombshell not only agreed, but**readily** agreed.

Once again, Blake was thrown for a loop. He couldn't understand how people who just met yesterday have already made more progress than he has in the months since he and Hunter joined the team. _"At least I won't have to worry about either making a move on Tori, I guess." _

Meanwhile, Shane and Dustin watched the whole thing unfold with only slightly hidden amused looks. They knew Blake was trying to figure out how Hunter and Kyle had done it, but he didn't realize that he was in no danger of Torichoosing someone else. At least, that's what they thought. That is what Blake was really afraid of, and neither Shane nor Dustin was oblivious to it. People call Dustin an airhead, or space cadet, but they never realized that he was actually quite astute. He just had a habit of not thinking things through before saying or doing something. One could hardly accuse him of being the first person to be impulsive. He also had a habit of going off on tangents, which played no small part in people not thinking much of him. Not only that, but he was quite trusting, almost like a child. But that is one reason why Tori was always closer to Dustin than she was to Shane. She loved both like brothers, but it was always Dustin who she turned to. Shane tended to be too rigid or oblivious. Cam was always too sarcastic or even downright arrogant. He was also far too judgmental, especially when it came to Dustin. She still remembered that crack he uttered when they became Rangers, which she suspected was more about Dustin than herself or Shane, even though they were included in his tirade: "You can't be serious! They're…they're…" _"We're what, asshole?" _To this day, Cam was still judgmental and prone to making snide remarks. He needs to look out, since it looked like Kyle isn't one for taking such crap. He had already given Shane grief when the latter made some snippy comments about how he showed up now, of all times. At least Kyle knew that the others didn't feel that way. Well, except for Cam, perhaps. But Cam was always like that.

Dustin was, well…simply _Dustin._ Tori had no other way of describing him. Even in the rare instances where she wanted to clobber Dustin, like when he didn't back her up when Shane sent away a surfer who showed interest in Tori, she knew that Dustin would feel bad about it later. And he would try to make up for his error. Tori loved that about him. She sometimes wondered if her feelings towards Dustin ran a little deeper than a love for a brother. And she felt guilty about that when she knew she felt strongly about the Navy wielder of Thunder. It didn't help matters when she knew that Dustin would not stand in the way of her being happy, so he'd wait for Blake to make a move. He never did, even though Tori knew he felt the same way of her that she did of him. She was getting tired of waiting. And now that it seems like Hunter and Krista as well as Kyle and Sam were going to hook up, she felt a twinge of pain in her heart. _"When is Blake going to do make his move? I've always been right here, waiting for him. Yet he hasn't done anything! Am I going to have to simply move on from him? What am I going to do?" _

Dustin could sense Tori's silent anguish, and made a mental note to pull her aside and ask her if she was alright. He was always looking out for her. She always stood by his side, and he was forever grateful for that. _"Although there were times where I was a blockhead. I still remember asking Tori what was wrong with what Shane did when he sent that surfer dude away; Kelly finally explained it to me, and I couldn't feel more like crap than I did at that moment. After all that Tori had done for me, __**this**__ is how I treated her? I'm just glad she felt better when I got that guy to come to the shop, with Kelly's help, of course. Too bad it didn't work out with him, though. But his loss is Blake's gain. That is, if he'll get off his stubborn ass and actually makes a move. A girl like Tori comes around once a generation!"_ Dustin was really getting fed up with Blake not doing anything on the Tori front, especially when it's his best friend that's getting hurt. If he didn't make a move soon, Dustin would have to step in and try to make things right. He hoped tonot have to do that, as it'll probably cause more problems than anything. But he couldn't stand by and watch his best friend's heart break with each day that Blake is there, yet so far away.

Shane could see Dustin's face contort with anger, and could only assume it was because of what happened, or rather, what has yet to happen. Shane was also getting tired of Blake standing around twiddling his thumbs while Tori was waiting for him to make a move. He sometimes wondered if Dustin was secretly harboring feelings for the gentle Water wielder. He may be a tightass a lot of the time, but he can't deny that Dustin genuinely means well. He just needs to think before he runs off doing something. But Shane's guilty of that himself, sometimes. He can't really fault Dustin for that. Shane simply has a low tolerance for what perceives to be apathy or incompetence. Neither of those terms could be used for Dustin, either. Shane still has problems trying to classify Dustin. He's certainly unique, of that there's no doubt. _"Blake_ _better get his shit together if he wants to remain in one piece. I'm pretty sure gopher over there is losing what little is left of his patience." _ The rest of the time was spent in silence, each lost in his or own thoughts. As one, the Rangers got up and dropped off their trays, then went straight to Ninja Ops. Once there, Hunter and Krista stood by each other, as did Kyle and Sam.

Cam noticed how close Kyle and Sam were, and gritted his teeth. _"Well, he certainly didn't waste any time."_ Sensei approached in his small-wheeled habitat. The three new Rangers admitted the whole guinea pig thing was a bit of a shock, but they didn't let it show. He was still a Sensei, and that is all that mattered. "Rangers, please have a seat." Once the Rangers were all seated, Sensei began his lecture on the elements. "As you know, our new allies were not here from the beginning. I had previously thought their Academies had fallen to Lothor, especially when the Lightning Academy, one of the most well hidden and protected Academies, was attacked. Fortunately, that was not the case, and we have powerful allies. Now it is time that you learn what their elements entail.

The Monochrome Ninja control both ends of the light spectrum: Light and Shadow, or Darkness, as they call it. Each element has different abilities, as I'm sure Krista can tell you. I am not fully aware of the extent of their abilities, however. What I am aware of, however, is that it is a struggle for Darkness users to not be overtaken by the powers, is that correct, Krista?"

Krista looked down at the ground in shame. "Yes, it is true. There were a few students who have gone rogue because the Darkness powers were simply too strong for their will, and they became evil. It hasn't happened to me yet, but there were times where I could feel it just below the surface. It wouldn't surprise me if Lothor tried to take advantage of that." This proclamation brought the other Rangers up short. They didn't even want to consider such a thing, but they had no choice. There were already two evil Rangers, and the Thunders came close to finishing them off. It was mainly Hunter, though. Blake was always a great fighter, but it was Hunter who came close to actually delivering the kill shot. The Winds did not want to face any more evil Rangers, especially considering one of the new Rangers has the two most powerful elements, that being Fire and Lightning, as well as Thunder. A Darkness elemental, especially one with Ranger powers and enhanced DNA due to her parents' Trooper powers, would also be quite the catch, as well. Suffice it to say, the Rangers would _probably_ be fucked if any of the newbie Rangers were to get turned. "Sensei Yumi told me that I was the one who was destined for the Ranger powers, and that she has confidence in my abilities. I probably shouldn't be worrying so much about being turned, but I can't help it." Hunter gave her a small smile, then took and gently squeezed her hand. She gave him a grateful smile. "As long as I have a strong base of support, which I can tell I already have," she said smiling to the group, "then I should be fine."

"You will always have our help and support, Krista," Sensei said. The next element is the Forest Ninja, who control the plants. They also have an almost spiritual connection to nature and the wildlife. They can instantly tell when something is wrong, and when they are in a healthy wooded area, they draw strength from it. They are also very much like the Water Ninja in that they tend to be kind and gentle souls. But below the surface is a power that should not be underestimated. The Forest Ninja are capable of causing catastrophic damage, just as the Water Ninja can. Underestimating the Forest Ninjas would be to invite your demise." Sam smiled shyly at that. "You don't have to worry about that; I try to avoid conflict as much as possible. I will fight only when it is necessary to fight, just as the Forest Ninja have always done."

"Next, we have the Lightning Ninja, whose swift and accurate strikes have always left their adversaries irate. Hosting the second most powerful element, Lightning Ninjas are very rare, just as the Forest Ninja is. And like the Forest Ninja, it is very rare to find a male Lightning Ninja. But when you do find one, he is assuredly more powerful than his female counterparts. No one understands the reason for this phenomenon." Everyone looked at Kyle at that moment. He frowned at that. "And now you know why I said what I did yesterday about control. I am one of the very few males who can be called a Lightning Ninja. Apparently Sensei Bryce thought highly enough of my abilities that he gave me the Lightning Storm morpher, and told me to use it when the time is right. He said I'd know when that time comes. But there are times where it feels like all this raw power is tearing me apart, and I don't know what to do. My exercises are slowly losing their efficacy, and meditation has always left me with a skull splitting migraine." Sensei perked up immediately at that comment, as did Hunter. "Yeah, same here." Hunter said with a frown. "Kyle, Hunter, I'll have to speak with you two after we adjourn for the day." Kyle and Hunter both simply nodded. Sam looked at Kyle with a worried expression, and grabbed his hand. The simple gesture calmed Kyle's nerves, and brought a gentle smile to his face. It pissed Cam off, though. But he hid his displeasure at the obvious closeness the two new Rangers shared. _"You'd like nothing more than for me to step aside, isn't that right? Sorry to disappoint, but I won't roll over so easily!" _

"And finally, we have the Fire Ninja, who harbors the most powerful element around. They are even more rare than both the Lightning and Forest Ninja. Indeed, there are few Fire users period. There are noteworthy clans who harbor the element, but none are more noted than the Ninja clan Satoshi, and the Samurai clan Shiba. They may have even crossed paths before." At that, Kyle had to say something. "Sensei, please pardon my interruption, but I have indeed encountered someone from the Shiba clan before. If I may continue?" Sensei gave his permission. "About 3 years ago, I was staying with my Uncle in Japan while I was undergoing training in both the Lightning and Fire powers. My Uncle also has the Fire powers, so he was more than willing to let me stay at his house/dojo, so he could too help me train. I was very thankful for this, and he said as long as I train hard and help out around the house, it is all the thanks he required. One day, while I was working on an exercise with him, my father came to the house, and brought some guests with him. Apparently they were expected, and my father was pleased to see the progress I've made. So was Sensei Bryce, who was teaching younger Lightning Ninjas how to use their power, and came with my father. Some of the guests were the Fire Samurai Jayden Shiba and his father figure and teacher. I didn't know it at the time, but there was a reason why I was sent to Japan at that time, and it was arranged long before my trip. Both Jayden and I were actually summoned by those who oversee the Fire users in Japan. We were to undergo rigorous training in the use of our Fire powers, because they knew that the two of us were going to be needed, as Rangers, in the very near future. They wanted us to be as prepared as possible. So Jayden will be the leader of the newest Samurai team, whenever they're going to be put together. But over the course of our training, we bonded and became friends. He probably sensed that I was there for the same reason he was, albeit for different Ranger teams. I have to admit: That guy knows what he's doing. His Fire powers are strong, as are his combat skills. I've no doubt that he'll do a good job. We're both actually supposed to go back to Japan next year to continue our training. I just hope by that time we'll have defeated Lothor. And it'd be nice to have some company there," he said as an afterthought and glanced at Sam, who smiled. "Play your cards right, and you never know…" she said in a singsong voice. "Actually, now that I think about it, you all should be receiving summons very soon to go to Japan." Sensei nodded. "Kyle is right. Circumstances have prevented you from going, but you will have to go soon enough. We must defeat Lothor as soon as possible. And on that note, I'd like you all to spar each other. Once you have all done that, then you will be free to go home. Except for Kyle and Hunter, whom I must speak with privately.

The Wind and Thunder Rangers started their sparring matches, and made sure to get the new Rangers involved. The three new Rangers were all outstanding combatants, even with only light sparring going on. Kyle knocked everyone down in record time. They thought his large frame would mean that he's not that agile. Big mistake. Even though nobody was using their element powers, Kyle's passive Lightning Ninja powers gave him a decided advantage over pretty much everyone, save for one. They have yet to find out how he matches up against the one with a similar color, powers, and disposition. This was the match they have all been waiting to see: Kyle vs. Hunter.

Hunter had silently been observing Kyle in his matches against the other Rangers, trying to get a feel for his doppelganger's fighting style. Kyle had been doing the same. After bowing, they got into their stances, and waited, two snakes ready to strike at a moment's notice. Suddenly, Hunter delivered a swift crescent kick, which Kyle quickly blocked, then used the momentum gained to punch Hunter in the ribs. Nobody had used hard hits, so the blow was negligible. But it got Hunter's attention, and he was trying to formulate a new strategy. Kyle was observing Hunter's every movement, and then it was on again. Hunter was actually faring much better than everyone else had. He was actually matching Kyle's movements with blocks and counterstrikes, even though Kyle had eluded nearly all of them. It was quite clear that Kyle was the decidedly better combatant. Sure enough, Kyle swept Hunter, knocking the latter onto his butt, effectively ending the match. "Ow, that was painful," Hunter grumbled. "You OK," Kyle asked as he held his arm out to Hunter, who took it. "I'm fine. Nice hit, by the way." Blake and the Wind Rangers all stood in stunned silence. Nobody had managed to knock Hunter down in a sparring match, let alone beat him as thoroughly as Kyle did. They decided that they **never** wanted to face Kyle when the gloves came off, especially if he became evil. Unfortunately, they couldn't rule out the possibility of Lothor trying to turn Kyle, or any of the new Rangers. Tori suspected that this could be what Lothor intends to do. Hunter had kicked their asses up one way and down the other while evil. If Kyle were to be turned, Tori suspected that it would be the end of the Ninja Storm team. Which is precisely why she believes Lothor will try to turn Kyle specifically, and she suspected that Sam had the same thought. This suspicion was far too important to wait. It may be just a hunch, but Sensei always said that a Ninja should trust their instincts. Tori was not about to ignore the warning bells going off in her head right now. "Sensei, may I speak with you, privately?" Cam nodded, and left to head to the mess hall. "Kyle, Hunter, do not go to far." Hunter nodded. "We'll be right outside the entrance to Ops, Sensei." The Rangers then left, and Tori relayed her concerns to Sensei, who had a thoughtful look on his face. "I cannot assuage your fears, Tori. This is a very real possibility, one we must not ignore. For now, we must stay alert, and help each other out. I suspect Sam will do everything she can to ensure Kyle does not get turned."

"Speaking of Sam, I've noticed that Cam seems to get upset every time she and Kyle have a moment, for lack of a better term. This could become a serious problem, Sensei." Tori explained. Sensei nodded. "I too have noticed this. Cam must realize that Sam is capable of making her own decisions, and that if he tries to interfere, it will only hurt the team. I will keep an eye on him. Please have Hunter and Kyle return now." Tori bowed to Sensei, then left to retrieve Hunter and Kyle. "Are you ready? This is going to turn their world upside down."

Two people stepped out of the shadows. One was a tall, lean man about the age of 32. He wore khakis and a black button down shirt. The other was a tall, lithe, blonde haired woman about the same age. She wore a pink T-shirt and khaki shorts, revealing toned legs that she got after years of ballet. "We are. And unfortunately we didn't get these items until just today. If we had some warning, we could've prepared. Now we have no time," the man said. Sensei nodded, and sighed. Hunter and Kyle came back in. "Sensei, we've come as ordered." Kyle exclaimed. Sensei nodded. "Please sit. What you are about to be told has to do with why you have the adverse reaction to meditation, your past, and your connection to each other. This is sensitive information; do not speak of it to anyone except those who need to know. You may tell Kelly, if you wish. But outside of your fellow Rangers and Kelly, no one else is to know. Is that clear?" Kyle and Hunter shared a look, then nodded. "Crystal, Sensei."

The two guests stepped forward. "My name is Tommy Oliver, and this is my wife Katherine. We were both Rangers ourselves, so we've seen and heard our share of seemingly unbelievable things. We simply ask that you keep an open mind." Tommy explained. Hunter and Kyle thought they had recognized the two. Tommy was the world's first Green Ranger, the first evil Ranger, and the bearer of multiple Ranger powers. He was the face of the Rangers legacy. His wife Katherine "Kat" Oliver nee Hillard was Earth's second Pink Ranger, and bearer of multiple Ranger powers herself.

"We apologize for what you are about to hear, but it is important that you hear it anyway." Kat continued. Tommy placed a small circular device on the table, and pressed a button that displayed a holographic image of a man. The man spoke to Hunter and Kyle. What they heard shocked them to their core, but they somehow knew it was true. Their lives had just been changed forever.


	7. Chapter 7 Revelations

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, Saban does. I own all people and places not found in Ninja Storm.

Note 1: In this story, I have Lothor being much more vicious and nastier than he was in Ninja Storm.

Note 2: I am not going to use Ninjor in this story, as they both granted the same powers, and well, Ninjor was bloody annoying.

Chapter 7: Revelations

Hunter and Kyle didn't know what to say. The man in this hologram looked very much as they do now. And he seemed to be looking right at them as he spoke. "Greetings my sons. I am, or was, Zordon of Eltar. If you are seeing this, then I am deceased. I had hoped to have been able to find a way to get out of my time warp so I could see the twins again. It had been so long since the last time we saw each other. At least your mother should be able to see you. She should still be on Eltar. Her name is Jasmine, of the House of Zordon."

"Mr. and Mrs. Oliver, are you really saying we're the sons of Zordon? How is this possible? Why is this happening now, of all times? And Sensei, what does this have to do with our aversion to meditation?" Hunter asked, while Kyle merely stood in silent contemplation. Tommy recognized that look. He'd worn it all too often in his own time as a Ranger. It was the look a Ranger wore when he or she was just told something that disturbed them, and had to weigh their options. Tommy couldn't blame Kyle, or Hunter, for that matter. They'd just been told that not only were they born to alien parents, but also they weren't even born on Earth. Tommy probably would've had a similar reaction. He just hoped that he would never have to find out the hard way.

Kat smiled. "I'm sorry, but we really don't know the answers to your questions. All we know is what was explained on a one use disk that incinerated itself after its use. It told us to find the two of you, and give you this." Kat carefully handed over a small marble case about the size of a snow globe. It was obviously handcrafted, with exquisite scarlet flames and crimson thunder carved into the marble. Hunter tried to unlock the clasp, only to pull his hand back. "That burned!" he exclaimed. "Why did it burn?" Kat shrugged her shoulders. "We think it's a sort of failsafe to ensure only the right person opens this chest at the right time."

Kyle had said nothing the whole time, but strode forward and opened the clasp, the security mechanism having been no problem for the Fire Ninja. The chest opened to reveal several items. They were largely notes written in a language not found on Earth, but was strangely familiar to Hunter and Kyle. There were also some data cards, and a map. "What is this a map of?" Kyle asked. Hunter simply shrugged, having not recognized the contents. Tommy took a look at the map, and sighed. "That's a map leading to a location on Phaedos, home to the Great Power. At the time we had to quest for it, we hadn't yet met Kat, as she was still in Australia."

Kyle whipped his head to Tommy. "The Great Power. As in the power of the Ninjetti?" Tommy nodded, and Hunter's eyes widened. Kyle was lost in thought. _Phaedos…that place sounds so familiar, but why?"_ Hunter was thinking along the same lines, as Tommy and Kat both noticed the pensive look on the Crimson Thunder Ranger's face. It was the same look Kyle wore earlier. "We're obviously missing something here: What does Phaedos have to do with us, and why are we having problems with meditation?"

Sensei felt it was the time to answer that question, as it had now been asked twice. "I'm afraid it has everything to do with the two of you. You are the hosts of the two most powerful animal spirits in the Ninjetti: The Phoenix and the Thunderbird. When one meditates, you are supposed to have heightened awareness, and be relaxed. It is also the time when the animal spirits can have free reign. But they haven't been awakened yet by a quest the two of you must take. The spirits are getting restless, and they're trying to come out. That is why you are having problems with your elements, Kyle, and it is why the two of you are having such issues with meditation. Once you join with the spirits, then you shouldn't have any further problems."

Hunter turned back to Tommy. "OK, on a similar note, you said the map leads to a location on Phaedos. Would it be the Great Power?" Tommy shook his head. "This location appears to be even deeper in the jungle than we ventured when we had to quest for the Great Power. I'm afraid I don't know what's there, and what dangers you'll encounter. If it's like us, then you'll have to prove your worthiness of the Power." Kyle frowned. "OK, but the question is, how would we even get there? And who would have to come with us? We can't just leave Blue Bay unprotected!"

"I can answer that," a seemingly disembodied voice called out. A beautiful woman dressed in a green skintight outfit appeared in spirit form. "Dulcea, it is good to see you again," Tommy said bowing in respect to the Master Warrior of Phaedos. Kat followed, as did Hunter, Kyle, and Sensei Watanabe, who was very familiar with the story of the leader of the Ninjetti. Dulcea smiled warmly at Tommy. "It is good to see you as well, Tommy. And I see you have chosen your mate wisely," she said with a smile towards Katherine, who smiled back, albeit shyly. "I wish we could talk, but time is of the essence. You need to bring your Ninja team to Phaedos as soon as possible. Tommy, you and your mate must also come with. Your role will be revealed once you get here. The Bear and the Ape live in Blue Bay, do they not?" Tommy and Kat were at a loss, since it's unfortunately been some time since they last spoke with Rocky and Aisha. They knew the DeSantos family was trying to set up a youth center/juice bar, but they simply got swamped, and lost contact of Tommy and Kat. "I'm afraid we don't know where Rocky and Aisha are." Kyle turned his head to Tommy. "Rocky and Aisha? DeSantos?" Tommy nodded to Kyle. "They live here in Blue Bay. They are Sam and Krista's bosses at the new youth center/juice bar, which had its soft opening. I can contact them if you need." Tommy was grateful that Kyle had that information handy, and nodded. "Please tell them to be ready to protect the city, should the need arise. Your team will be on Phaedos for awhile." Kyle nodded, and called Rocky and Aisha. He then gave the phone to Tommy, who asked for it.

"DeSantos Juice Bar, Rocky speaking." Tommy grinned mischievously. "Yo Ape Man! What's up?" It took Rocky a few seconds before he could respond. "Tommy? How are you? How did you get this number?" Aisha turned her head towards her husband as she overheard that part. "Shouldn't I be asking you that? After all, you are the ones who lost contact with us. As for the number, we simply looked it up online" Tommy said, which wasn't a lie. Kyle had looked up the number on the center's webpage. Rocky hung his head, as he knew Tommy was right. "Yeah, I know bro. I'm really sorry. We just got so busy getting the funding for the youth center, finding a place to build it, getting staff, it was a nightmare! But we finally got it up and running. We were going to call you tomorrow actually, I swear! We're just taking a break now before we start training some of our staff." Tommy sighed, as it was time to tell Rocky the hard part. But he couldn't do it over an insecure line. "As much as I'd love to catch up, I'm afraid this isn't a social call. This is about the side job we used to have." Rocky's face fell at that comment. He did love being a Ranger, but he was hoping to have put that behind him. He's not a teenager anymore. "Tommy, you know 'Sha and I loved that part of our lives, but we're not kids anymore. I may still teach martial arts, but even still, I've clearly lost a step." Aisha sighed, as she knew what Rocky was talking about. She also didn't want to go back to the spandex. She wanted to live a normal life-well, as normal a life as Rangers, even retired Rangers, could possibly live. Rocky heard Tommy sigh on the other side. "I know, bro. Believe me, I do. I wanted nothing more than to put that behind me and move on with Kat. But it appears to not be in the cards for now. We can't talk more about it on the phone. Is there a private place you'd like to meet up at?" Rocky drew out a breath, and said, "Yeah, meet us at the forest about 2 miles north of the high school at 5 o'clock. We can talk there." Tommy and Rocky said goodbye, then hung up. "Rocky's understandably not too pleased, but he's willing to at least hear us out. Dulcea, I know you can't stay in that form much longer. How can we contact you when we're ready to go? And how would we get there?" Dulcea smiled. "Just call my name, and I will answer. I will transport you to Phaedos when the team is ready. Be swift, Falcon. Time is not a luxury we have." With that, Dulcea's spirit form vanished. "Now it starts," Tommy said gravely. Sensei nodded with understanding. He was hoping to never have to see this day, but knew that he wasn't so lucky. He turned to Kyle and Hunter. That is all for now. Go enjoy the rest of the day. Soon you will face destiny. And Kyle." Kyle turned back to Sensei. "I know of your visions. What you saw is what can happen, rather than what will happen. It is not set in stone. If you don't do this quest, it will come to pass." Kyle looked uneasy, but nodded anyway and left. The rest of the team was not going to believe this. The now discovered twins made a silent promise to not tell the others until they all got back to Ninja Ops. Hunter went to the track to find Krista, while Kyle went to the indoor track at the stadium of Blue Bay's baseball team. He had to get ready for the race next month, and maybe this will take his mind of everything he had just learned.

Hunter found Krista waiting for him at the track while she was watching Dustin ride. Hunter's mouth dropped at the sight before him. Krista was wearing skinny jeans and a purple tank top that showed a bit of her well toned stomach. "_How is it that something as simple as a mere tank top can drive me so crazy?"_ Krista's lip curled into a crooked smile. "Are you just going to stand there drooling, or are you going to say hi?" Hunter chuckled, not surprised that she had sensed his approach. "Hi," he said, although his mind drifted back to the conversation at Ops. Krista turned to him, and her smile dropped immediately. "What's wrong?" she asked. Hunter tried to play it off. "It's nothing." Krista folded her arms across her chest. "I may not have known you long, but I can already tell when you're lying. What's up?" Hunter knew better than to try to continue denying it, but he couldn't explain here. There were too many civilians and talent scouts around. "Not here. We'll explain it all once we go back to Ninja Ops tomorrow. What Kyle and I heard today was unbelievable, yet somehow we knew it was true." Krista frowned at that, but was satisfied knowing that she would know the truth tomorrow. Whatever it was, it definitely had Hunter rattled, and she wanted to know why.

**The next day-Ninja Ops**

Kyle and Hunter were already at Ops when they others arrived, quietly speaking with Sensei, and four people the others did not know. "Uh Sensei, I thought civilians weren't allowed down in Ops." Kyle and Hunter turned to Dustin. "They are not civilians, Dustin. These are veteran Rangers-4 of the original 12, to be precise." Dustin's eyes were practically popping out of his head. He now recognized the Rangers. "Please forgive me. I did not realize." He said sheepishly. The others smiled and waved off the incident. "Rangers, we have a lot to discuss, so it'd be best if you'll take a seat." They did as Sensei suggested, save for Kyle and Hunter, who remained by Sensei and the four veteran Rangers. "As you may recall, Sensei asked that Hunter and I remain behind so he could speak with us. What we learned threw us for a loop." Kyle said. Hunter picked up the accounting of yesterday's events. "We were visited by Tommy and Katherine Oliver, who are right here," he explained as Tommy and Kat both waved to the current Ranger team. "They had received a disc that instructed them to find us, and give us a chest that included data cards and scrolls that were in a language not found on Earth, but we somehow recognized. They also played a message that was meant for us, but we believe you have the right to know what's going on." At that, Tommy put the disc on the table again, and pressed the button that replayed Zordon's message for Kyle and Hunter. It was Blake who first recovered, followed by Sam and Krista. "So that's why you two look so much alike. You look like twins because you **are** twins! How…when…what?" Kyle and Hunter both shrugged. "We don't exactly understand it ourselves. We just know that this isn't something the original mentor of the Power Rangers would lie about. We are his twin sons. We just don't know much about it, other than what you just heard. We also found out that our birth mother could still be alive, on Zordon's…dad's… home planet of Eltar." That shocked everyone. It was already difficult enough to wrap their minds around the fact that Hunter and Kyle weren't Human. It's another thing entirely to find out that their mother may be alive, and that she hadn't come for them yet. Blake couldn't understand how a mother could do that to her own children. Kyle then picked up the final part of the tale. "It was then that Dulcea, Master Warrior of the planet Phaedos and home to the Great Power, appeared and said that we have to leave for Phaedos as soon as possible. Apparently Hunter and I have Ninjetti animal spirits, and not just any animal spirits, but the most powerful ones around. They're the Phoenix and the Thunderbird. During meditation, the animal spirits are just as free as the host. They're supposed to be, at least. But we haven't joined with the spirits, and they're getting restless, and trying to come out. So, we have to go to Phaedos so we can join with the Phoenix and Thunderbird spirits." Shane frowned. "OK, but why are we needed if you two are the ones with these spirits?" They simply shrugged. "We don't know. Dulcea knows much more about this than we do. You now know everything we do." Shane's frown deepened. We can't just up and leave! Who'll protect the city?!"

Rocky and Aisha stepped forward. "That's where we come in. I'm Rocky DeSantos, and this is my wife, Aisha. We are Earth's second Red and Yellow Rangers, and we have the Ninjetti powers ourselves. We may not be able to morph into full fledged Rangers as we once could, but we can still use our Ninjetti form. The city wouldn't be abandoned. And chances are great that Lothor would not attack the city, but Phaedos. Whatever he is planning, he would not want you to get the Great Power, and would do anything to stop you from getting it. So he'd most likely attack Phaedos itself. But in case he does attack Blue Bay, we'll be here."

Shane sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose. "If we're going to do this, we better do it now. We need to call Kelly and tell her duty calls. We don't want her thinking we're blowing off work. We'll tell her the details later." They didn't notice Kelly coming down the stairs into Ops. "Or you can tell me now." They whipped their heads to the Fire Ninja, who was standing there with her hands folded across her chest. "Sensei Watanabe had Cam call me, and I was asked to come here. Now can someone please explain why I'm here?" Sensei nodded, and told her all that had happened. By the time he had finished, she was leaning on the table by the scrolls for support. She never would've expected to hear all that. The redhead frowned and said that she could close the shop for a few days, citing a family emergency. Given that it's Blue Bay, it'd certainly be believable. A lot of people have been killed due to Lothor's brutal attacks. The citizens were thankful for the Rangers' efforts, but they knew that not even Power Rangers were invincible or could be in every place at once. As a result, people got hurt or killed. The populace of Blue Bay generally understood that. Although some people blamed the Rangers for not having been able to save so and so, saying they should've been there. At least the number of people saying that the city would've been better off if they, being certain civilians, were Rangers was small. The Ninja Storm team hated arm chair quarterbacks. _"Let's see you pick up a katana_ _or blaster," _Shane grumpily thought. "I get the feeling Kelly wants to come along," he said. She only nodded in response. He sighed. "How are we even going to get there?" Kat smiled, as she and Tommy knew the current Rangers didn't understand everything that's going on, but were willing to do whatever it takes to protect their city. Their Sensei made wise choices. Kat felt that Zordon would be proud of these Rangers. "Dulcea, we have the team." Duclea's spirit form came into being once more. Shane's mouth dropped as he stared at the gorgeous warrior. Tori rolled her eyes. "Will you close your mouth? You're attracting flies," she quipped. Shane was snapped from his stupor and he glared at Tori, who merely shrugged and smirked. She wasn't afraid of Shane. Leader or not, he can be such an idiot at times.

Tommy smiled at Dulcea. "We have the team ready for departure. And we also have a warrior who, while not a Ranger, has proven herself time and time again as a fighter and in civilian life." Dulcea gazed at Kelly, and beamed at her. "Such is to be expected from an Eagle spirit. Bring her with. I sense great power in her that is untapped. She can be of great assistance to the Rangers, even if she wouldn't always fight." Dulcea then turned to her Ape and Bear, who smiled at their friend. "Rocky and Aisha, you'll find that your Ranger powers have been restored. All the Ninjetti Rangers have had their powers restored. Except for you two, Tommy and Katherine. You have to accept a higher form of the Ninjetti powers, and Katherine has to get her true animal spirit and Ninjetti form. Gather around, Rangers. Your journey begins now. Good luck to you, Rocky and Aisha. Please visit Phaedos when you have the chance." Rocky and Aisha smiled at Dulcea, and promised to do just that. The Ninja Storm team and Kelly all gathered close to Dulcea, who transported them all to her home planet.

**Lothor's ship**

"Sir, we have picked up teleportation beam heading to the far reaches of the galaxy!" General Zurgane told Lothor, who hissed in fury. They're going after the Great Power! My plan is not ready yet! Those two brats must not be allowed to realize their potential! General Zurgane!" "Sir!" "I want you to take an army of Kelzacks and monsters to Phaedos at once! Also, take a flock of Tengas with you. Zedd and Ivan Ooze were fools to leave them behind! Stop those brats! They must not be allowed to get the Great Power!" "Yes sir!" Zurgane cried. "Oh, and Zurgane!" "Yes, sir!" "You had best not fail me this time!" Lothor threatened. Zurgane swallowed hard. "Yes, sir!" _"Your legacy will not defeat me, Zordon! Not when I'm so close to complete victory!" _Lothor ranted mentally. He went into the Zord bay, where his latest monstrosities were still being constructed. Three have already been completed: A griffon, a sphinx, and minotaur. The last three Zords will soon be complete: A scorpion, a goliath, and a demonic dragonfly, whose aerodynamic properties will come in handy. _"After I publicly execute those damn Rangers for being such pests to me, I'll enslave this pathetic planet, and use them to start conquering the universe. The M51 galaxy would be a good place to start. Master Vile is dead, and Rita and Zedd have been turned good, so I'd have no competition. But first things first: I must stop those damn Rangers before they get the Great Power on Phaedos!"_


	8. Chapter 8: Phaedos

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, Saban does. I own all characters and places not found in Ninja Storm.

Chapter 8: Phaedos

The Ninja Storm team arrived on Phaedos and took a look around. The quiet beauty of the place immediately struck Sam, Krista, and Tori. The waves seemed to be calling Tori and Sam, who suddenly wished they had more time. The waves were just right for surfing, and although the location they're at had many very large and sharp rocks, surely there must be a beach or two on the planet, right?

Hunter was watching the water and view of the surrounding area from a higher point. He not only wanted to get a feel for the place, but also to take in the planet's wonders. If he had to choose one place in the universe to settle down after he hangs up the morpher for good, he'd be hard pressed to find a place better than Phaedos. He was lost in his thoughts when he sensed a certain raven haired Darkness elemental. "You know, sometimes I dream about living a normal, quiet life. Have a good job, a family, maybe a dog or two. Places like this would be ideal for it. But then I remember that we're in a war, one that we have no idea if we'll even survive. And I can't help but wonder when it will truly be over. All this fighting, all the destruction, when will it end? Is it so wrong for me to yearn having a normal life, away from all this?" Krista smiled sadly. "I can't say I disagree. I know what we're doing is right, and I accept that, but how long will it go on? The Wind Rangers were in the suit for 3 months before the two of you showed up, and you've been a part of the team for what, 4 months? That's more than half a year for the Winds, and Lothor is getting even more powerful. I wonder if we'll be able to end this war without there being any casualties." She looked out at the horizon. "I also want that normal life. Live the American dream, as they say. I don't know how this will end up, but I do know that as long as we have each other, we should be fine. I may be taking a big risk in saying that, but…" She was cut off as Hunter crashed his lips into hers. She quickly got over the shock and kissed him back. It seemed to go on forever, but they eventually had to get some air. Hunter smiled at her, and took her hand. "I know the deal was that if you won a race that I'd have to take you out on a date, but I'd really like to do so, anyway. I realize we barely know each other, but I found that I don't feel quite whole when you're away. It feels like a part of me is missing. I want to be with you, Krista." Relieved that Hunter felt the same way she did, Krista smiled and squeezed his hand. They stood there, content in the knowledge that they are now going out.

Not too far from Hunter was Kyle, who was trying to see if he could spot their destination. _"I don't even know what the Hell I'm supposed to be looking for! And of all the people in the universe, why me? Why was I chosen for the Phoenix spirit? Will I be able to live up to the expectations of a son of Zordon?"_ He kept heading down that dark path until he felt Sam's presence. "Penny for your thoughts?" she asked. Kyle smirked. "My thoughts are worth a Hell of a lot more than that!" he joked. She laughed lightly, and her melodious Irish lilt sent delicious chills down Kyle's spine. "Well, too bad. That's all you're going to get. Got a problem with that?" she teased right back. Now it was Kyle's turn to chuckle. "Nope, none at all." He then turned deadly serious. "I was just thinking about all this. Me being a son of Zordon, being host to the most powerful Ninjetti animal spirit, this bloody war, everything. There are enormous expectations for both Hunter, and myself and I'd be fooling myself if I said or thought otherwise. I'm afraid that I won't be able to pass muster. There are countless billions souls in the universe, but I was chosen. Why? What makes me so special? Dad left quite the legacy, and I'm afraid that I won't be able to live up to it." He was about to go further, but Sam had heard enough. She wanted to snap him out of this dangerous mindset, because he needed to have confidence. "Hey, that's enough!" she exclaimed. He snapped his head to her, as her emerald orbs were on fire. "You want to know what makes you special? You want to know why you were chosen? How about the fact that you don't consider yourself worthy of the power? You aren't arrogant enough to think you're entitled to it, and care enough about your father's legacy that you are doubting if you'll measure up to _him._ You need to stop thinking in those terms. You are your own man, and nobody should expect you to be exactly as Zordon was. Do things the way _you _are comfortable with. Don't try to be your father. Be yourself. I like you for **you, **not for what someone may think you should do, or be like." Kyle's eyes were wide, as he realized Sam admitted that she felt the same way about him that he does for her. It also didn't' escape her notice, either. Deciding to go for broke, she added, "Look Kyle. This may sound crazy, and it probably is, but you have to know. I feel like we belong together. I can't explain it, it's just something that I feel in my soul." She leaned in and kissed Kyle at that moment, and was relieved that he didn't push her away, or try to break free. In fact, Kyle pulled her in gently so he could deepen the kiss. Kyle felt like he was on cloud nine. The girl that he fell in so hard in love with at first sight had deep feelings for him, too. And he could tell that she believed what she said, which made Kyle even more giddy on the inside. He knew that he'd always be by her side, and she by his. Rain or shine, they would be together. And Kyle was thrilled with that. He now felt that he could do this whole Phoenix thing, as long as his beautiful Irish girlfriend and now confidante was beside him. They finally broke the kiss, which felt so right to the two of them. Sam's eyes shone, and the sunlight just kissed her beautiful skin, showing the light freckles on her flawless face. Kyle had never seen anything more stunning and perfect than Sam was at that moment. Kyle grabbed her hands, and spoke what he now had the courage to say. "Sam, I fell in love with you the moment I laid eyes on you. I just knew in my heart that you were the one. I had never believed in the love at first sight thing, until I saw you. And it felt like my heart was going to melt when you smiled at me. I don't know what will come of this, but know this: My heart and soul will forever belong to you, Samantha Sinclair. It doesn't matter if I knew you 5 minutes, or 5 years. You are the one who owns everything that means a damn to me." Sam eyes shone with tears, as she told him that she loves him, too. He would have her heart and soul, as well.

Dulcea had been watching the scenes unfold. She was going to fetch them so they could go to the Temple Ruins, but she did not want to interrupt what she knew Kyle and Hunter both needed. She looked a little further down and frowned. Tori had almost inadvertently walked in on Kyle and Sam, until she saw what was going on, then turned and quickly but quietly ran away. Dulcea could feel the pain radiating off the beautiful Dolphin, and quickly saw why. The Navy wielder of Thunder has feelings for the Dolphin, but he hasn't said anything for quite some time, if she went by the furious expression on the Lion's face. Dustin also saw the two couples get together, and was expecting the Thunder Ranger to actually make a move towards the Dolphin. Dulcea knew this was a "proverbial powder keg," as the Humans call it. She also saw something else in the Lion. It appears his feelings for the Dolphin ran deeper than just that of best friends. But he either hasn't admitted it to himself, or he was stepping aside so the Navy Thunder Ranger could make his move. Dulcea shook her head, as she knew things could get very ugly very quickly if Blake didn't make a move. That was the understatement of the century, as the Lion marched up to the Navy Thunder wielder. "Blake, may I have a word with you?" Dustin asked through clenched teeth. Blake swallowed hard. He knew what this was about. He followed Dustin far away enough from the other Rangers. Dustin grabbed Blake's arm, hard. "Just what the fuck do you think you're doing? Or, better yet, what are you not doing? Dustin yelled. "Look Dustin, I know what you're thinking…" He began. "Oh, do you now?" Dustin continued to bellow, making Blake shrink back in fear. He knew Dustin was never one to lose his temper lightly, so this was Blake's wakeup call. "All I can see is a girl who's crazy about you, and you seemed to share the same feelings, but didn't do a damn thing to show it. Have you even bothered to ask her out after the General Traith fiasco?" Dustin asked, referring to the failed "date" he and Tori were supposed to have, but got ruined by another of Lothor's goons. "You are breaking her heart every single day you do nothing, and it's really pissing me off. Even Shane is getting annoyed with your complete disregard for Tori's feelings!" Blake hung his head in shame. Dustin was right, and Blake knew it. But Dustin didn't know what was going on. How could he when Blake never told anyone? "The truth is…" he began, but choked up, nervous about the next part. Dustin was urging him on with his hand, making Blake even more nervous. "The truth is I met another girl, while at the track." Dustin looked like he wanted to kill Blake at that point. "You what?" "I met someone. I know it's not fair to Tori that I kept her in the dark, but I was ashamed and scared." Dustin blew out a long breath, and took in a long, cleansing breath. He had to calm down before he did something that was unbecoming of a Ninja, a Ranger, and hell, even a good friend of the guy. Even if said guy has been acting like a complete jackass when it came to Dustin's best friend. "Well, you had better tell Tori, and soon. She is my best friend, and I will not let you continue to hurt her as you have been! This is your only warning!" Blake could swear Dustin's eyes just flashed yellow, making him more frightened than ever. Blake was never afraid of Dustin, especially when he was evil. But right now, he'd rather face a hundred Kelzacks and Zurgane without his morpher than further anger Dustin. Dustin had stormed off, leaving an embarrassed and shamed Blake in his wake. Blake knew Dustin had every right to be upset, and he couldn't blame Dustin for his actions. He had to tell Tori the truth. She deserves that much. He just hoped she could forgive him. Dustin would be there for her, Blake knew. Even if he didn't admit to himself that part of his fury came from the way he felt about the gorgeous Water wielder. Blake didn't know when, or even _how,_ things had become so complicated. But he couldn't help having fallen for the motocross rider. They had a lot in common, more than he did with Tori. Blake thought Tori could even like the girl.

Dulcea had seen enough. "Rangers, thank you for coming. We must hurry. The Phoenix and Thunderbird are both impatient now. Follow me." The Rangers made their way to the temple ruins, where Dulcea had them gather into a circle. Except for Kyle and Hunter, as they have a special task to perform. Tori went by Dustin, making Dulcea smile. It appears she's subconsciously leaning towards the Lion. "Buried deep within each of us is an animal spirit waiting to be released. Close your eyes and look deep inside." The Rangers and Kelly did as they asked, while Kyle and Hunter watched close by. Their task would have to wait until tomorrow, for it was already dusk on Phaedos. Dulcea blew a fine powder with mystical properties into the roaring flame that been going, making the powder glow a fine blue color, which then went to the Rangers and bathed them in Ninjetti uniforms. Aside from Kat, who had a darker shade of Pink due to Kimberly having the light Pink, the uniform colors stayed the same. Tommy and Kat had different uniforms altogether. They were bathed in their respective White and Pink, but the uniforms in their case were more along the lines of robes, with a soft belt adorning their waists, and their new weapons, sabers and much more powerful blasters, proudly displayed on their hips. The Rangers opened their eyes and looked at their new uniforms. They certainly weren't the Ninja uniforms they had been using their entire lives. The Ninjetti uniforms were flashy, and obviously meant to be seen, perhaps as a means of intimidation. Terror is a powerful tool, especially when used by someone versed in psychological warfare. The Ninjas on Earth were trained to be silent and stealthy, and have to be able to camouflage themselves into the surrounding area. Yeah, stealth and camouflage goes right out the window with these brightly colored outfits. Might as well have a giant neon sign saying, "HERE WE ARE!"

Dulcea sensed the Ninjas' confusion, and said they are indeed meant not for camouflage, but to strike fear in the hearts of their adversaries. The Ninjetti were feared throughout the galaxy by would be conquerors. It's why Ivan Ooze feared the Rangers going to Phaedos so long ago, and it's why Lothor feared them going now. "Shane, brave and unstoppable, you are the mighty Hawk. Dustin, loyal and true, you are the Lion. Blake, quick and deadly, you are the feared Wyvern. Tori, intelligent and playful, you are the Dolphin. Kelly, revered and feared, you are the majestic Eagle. Samantha, gentle and energetic, you are the fabled Pegasus. Kristine, swift and accurate, you are the Leopard. Katherine, beautiful and protective, you are the Flamingo, an animal revered by many cultures on your planet. And Tommy, you are the Falcon once more, Winged Lord of the Skies. You and Katherine have also unlocked a higher form of the Ninjetti powers. You will serve as a guide to the younger Ninjetti, as they learn to grow into the powers." Tommy and Kat brought their fists across their chests and nodded in salute and acceptance of this duty. "It is dark. You should take in sustenance and rest. Tomorrow, Kyle and Hunter will have to go on their quest. And don't forget, to those who are Ninjetti, all things are possible. But I'm afraid you will have to do this on your own." Kyle and Hunter frowned, as did the Wind Rangers and Blake. Tommy already knew the reason, and he had told Kat long ago. "You won't be going with us, Dulcea?" Kyle asked. "If only I could. One step beyond this plateau, and I will begin to age as rapidly as Zordon did. The strength is inside you. Trust it! Your sacred animals will be your guide. May your animal spirits watch over you." With that, Dulcea turned into a snow owl, and took off for parts unknown. Tommy and Kat's faces fell, as they remembered their Mentor and second father, Zordon. Kyle and Hunter were sad too, as they would never be able to meet and get to know their true father. Sam and Krista sensed the sadness in the twins, and walked to give them comfort and support. Kyle and Hunter smiled sadly, but were very grateful for their girls' silent support. Kyle stepped forward and said, "We should take Dulcea's advice, and get something to eat and turn in. We have a long journey tomorrow, and I have a feeling Hunter and I will have a grueling task." The Rangers agreed, and got out their rations and sleeping bags. After eating and brushing their teeth, they all went to sleep, the couples grouped with each other, and Tori being beside Dustin. Blake smiled sadly, as he was reminded that he had to tell Tori the truth. But it seems that she has already started to move on from him, since he never really bothered to make a move, and she was tired of waiting for him. He hoped Tori and Dustin being closer would soften the blow somewhat.

**Morning- Ninjetti Temple Ruins**

The Rangers got up early, and had a quick breakfast. Shane and Tommy were looking at across the jungle while Kyle and Hunter were looking at the map. Tommy told Kyle and Hunter that it appeared the area they needed to reach was deep in the Neola Jungle, past the monolith that houses the Great Power of the Ninjetti. Kyle looked to the others and simply said, "It's time." The Rangers went into the Neola jungle and started heading north. About 5 miles into the forest, Dustin asked, "How much further? All this quiet is giving me the creeps! I feel like we're being watched!" Kyle and Hunter raised an eyebrow, while Shane scoffed. "We'll get there when we get there. No sooner, no later." "OK, but do we at least know what we're looking for?" That brought the Rangers up short. Not even Tommy, who had already gone on a quest for the Great Power, knew exactly what they were searching for. And they didn't ask Dulcea. "All I know is that it's past the temple that houses the Great Power. We should be coming up on it soon. Keep an eye out for a mass graveyard. The bones have a habit of pulling themselves back together and attacking." The Rangers shared a nervous look, and Kelly looked uneasy. She may be a Fire Ninja, and even now Ninjetti, but this is so far outside her training and comfort zone. Shane sensed her apprehension and assured her that she's a part of the team now. Even if she wouldn't fight as often as the others, she's still a part of the team, and the team sticks together. They all have her back. That seemed to do the trick, and the Rangers continued through the jungle. Soon enough, they came up on the bones Tommy had alluded to. Kyle cautiously approached what appeared to be a Stegosaur, and picked up the vertebrae that looked like it connected the neck to rest of the spine. Meanwhile, Hunter was doing the same with a vicious raptor looking creature, toe claw and all. Hunter winced. He did not want to be on the receiving end of an attack from that nasty claw. "Can't pull himself back together without the brace," Kyle exclaimed. Tommy nodded brightly at the young Ninjas' intelligence and foresight. Tommy remembered how he himself had defeated a Stegosaur ("_was this that Stegosaur? Never mind,") _on his first trip to Phaedos. _"God, was it really that long ago? I'm getting too old for this crap! But, I promised Dulcea to help the rookies with their powers, and I'm going to do it!" _ Kat knew how Tommy was thinking, and she felt the same way. She did love her time as a Ranger, but she thought that she had hung up the helmet for good. She thought back to when Tommy surprised her in London at a ballet she was dancing in:

**Kat's flashback- **_It was Christmas time in London, and Kat had achieved her dream of becoming a professional ballerina. She was happy about that, ecstatic, even. But she still felt a void in her heart. She thought she was doing the right thing when she and Tommy had amicably broken things off when she got accepted into the Royal Dance Academy. He understood her reasoning, and didn't want to come in between her and her lifelong passion. It was the biggest mistake of her life. She was very busy for some time, and work had kept her mind off her string of failed relationships since breaking up with Tommy. But then she saw her new friends and cast members pair off, and get married. The void in her heart grew. She thought that would be her and Tommy one day. But now he was gone, and quite likely married with children. She wept herself to sleep several times, and was miserable. Her roommates all knew why, and they tried to cheer her up. But her several failed relationships, some beyond disastrous, have made her lose hope of ever finding "the one." In her heart, she knew Tommy was the one, and she foolishly let him go. If she could go back in time and have the option of staying, or leaving in hopes of achieving her dream, she would stay with Tommy. Dancing in London would be a once in a lifetime thing, but she knew that she belonged with Tommy. She had to do something. She couldn't continue to wallow in misery. She decided to make a decision once she finished her latest performance, which was in the Nutcracker. What she didn't expect was for the man she wanted to see, yet feared to see, showing up to watch her perform. He thought she was an angel. She couldn't possibly look any more gorgeous than she did at that moment, when she sent him a smile that could melt even the coldest of hearts. After the performance, he waited for her. When she showed up after the performance was over, he gave her roses and congratulated her. She thanked him profusely and asked if he could wait in the lobby, as she had to change. He gladly did that, and when she returned, he asked if she wanted to grab something to eat, or maybe get a drink. Since she didn't drive and lived only a few blocks away, she agreed to go out for drinks. She showed him her favorite watering hole, which was also favored by many of the other dancers in the company. After steeling himself, Tommy told Kat that he made a mistake in just letting her go without a fight. He did that once with Kimberly, and she sent the infamous Dear John letter. He told himself that he let her go so she could pursue her passion in the Pan Global Games. She did very well, and went onto the Olympics. But he didn't fight. Granted, at the time he still had school and Ranger duties to worry about, so he didn't have a lot of time to call. But nevertheless, he still didn't fight for her, for __**them,**__ and as a result she broke things off. Tommy would be damned if he made the same mistake twice. He told Kat that after they broke up, he had numerous failed relationships; some were what can only be classified as __**EPIC FAILURE!**__ After he and Kat broke up, he had precisely __**ZERO**__ relationships that actually became serious. He went on to say that he thought it was a sign, perhaps from his second father (which she knew to be Zordon, but he didn't say it because they were in public) on a higher plan, that they belonged together, and why he still loved her with every fiber of his soul. She was shocked, to say the least. She thought that he, a Doctor of Paleontology and science teacher (seriously, who in their right mind would have thought that Thomas fucking Oliver, he of the infamous horrendous memory, would become a __**high school science teacher and scientist!**__) would be living the American Dream: A nice house, white picket fence, a wife and kids, and a dog or two. Instead, it appeared that he had the same luck with his own love life that she did with hers. But on a selfish level, she was also secretly glad, as it meant that she still had a chance to make things right. And it looked like Tommy was here to do just that; all she had to do was reciprocate his feelings, which she obviously did. She told him that if she were to go back to the States, that this time it had to be for keeps. She feared on some level that this would be a deal breaker, even though he had just confessed in front of people he never even met that he still loved her more than his life, and that he needed her more than oxygen. He raised her chin, and simply responded in a gentle, but firm voice that if she wanted, they could get married tomorrow. The tone of voice and look in his eyes told her that he wasn't merely saying it to get her to go back. He genuinely meant it. She smiled and kissed him for what seemed like hours. They came back up for air when they heard the wolf whistles. She moved back to the States and moved into Tommy's house in Reefside. He told her everything: The experiments he had done with his friend and colleague Dr. Anton Mercer, said experiments being turned against him, the island they were working on blowing up, and the Dino Gems, and what they represent. So far, he had found four of the gems: Red, Yellow, Blue, and Pink. White and Black were still unaccounted for. She met Tommy's college friend Dr. Hayley Ziktor, who had helped Tommy in his studies for his Master's degrees in Paleontology and Electrical Engineering; despite Hayley's ribs at Tommy not being a rocket scientist, he was actually quite brilliant, and programmed everything in his basement lab. It was quite the setup: Hayley built the machines, while Tommy programmed them. He had even set up the computers and designed the detection software used to locate the Dino Gems, and he hoped to be able to locate the Eggs for the Zords and Raptor Riders. Kat was stunned, and quite impressed. Hanging around Billy for all those years really paid off! And everyone joked around that he wasn't paying attention or forgot! At first, Kat was worried that Tommy would've hooked up with the gorgeous redhead, but Hayley quickly dispelled those fears by saying that Tommy was like her big brother. She loved him dearly, just as he loved her. But they weren't __**in love**__ with each other. Besides, Hayley said, Tommy couldn't stop talking about Kat, and how he made such an egregious error in not going after her. It was Hayley who gave Tommy the confidence to go to London and fight for Kat's heart. If she were married, at least Tommy would know, could finally get closure, and eventually move on. But if she wasn't, then Hayley told Tommy in no uncertain terms that he had to fight for her. Tommy already knew that, but Hayley gave him the gentle kick in the ass he needed to actually __**do it,**__ rather than simply give lip service.____Kat thanked Hayley profusely for that, as she had no way of knowing that Tommy felt the same way she did after all those years apart. Shortly after moving in with Tommy and meeting Hayley, Kat contacted her best friends Tanya Park and Aisha DeSantos. They were thrilled to hear from their favorite feline, and Aisha teased Kat by calling her "PC," an inside joke. Kat groaned when she heard that; she was hoping Aisha would've forgotten that. Tanya cracked up when Aisha told her the story behind the nickname, and Kat knew that Tanya would start using it, as well. Thanks for that, 'Sha. They were thrilled that Kat and Tommy were back together, and that they both agreed this was for keeps. Sure enough, not even a year and a half later, Kat and Tommy got married. Kat was thrilled beyond belief that she finally got her happily ever after, even after she had all but given up hope._

Kat smiled at her memories, but frowned when it hit her: "_I'm a fucking Ranger again. __**We're **__Rangers again. We're too old for this shit; haven't we already done enough? It's bad enough those damn Dino Gems are out there, and with our luck, we'd be pulled right back into it. Hell, Rainbow Ranger over there would probably end up with yet another color. He hasn't been a Black Ranger yet…" _Kat and Tommy both hoped that they wouldn't be sucked into the Ranger world again, but there they were. _"I guess that old adage was right: __**Once a Ranger, Always a Ranger.**__" _But the work was important, and even though they didn't want to be Rangers again, they would take their duties very seriously. Tommy suddenly stopped. "This is it. This is the temple that houses the Great Power. The map says that the destination is just beyond the temple. Stay sharp. I have no idea what's beyond this point." Kyle and Hunter exchanged glances. They did not need to hear that. They cautiously continued through the jungle, until Hunter and Kyle noticed a scorch mark on the ground. "Stop!" Hunter cried out. The Rangers all ceased movement and worriedly looked at the twins. "What's the holdup? Why are we stopping?" Kyle simply pointed at the mark, and said, "Scorch mark." The others finally saw it and cringed. That looked pretty bad. Kyle looked around for the source of the mark, and saw a carefully hidden contraption in a tree not even 5 yards away. Kyle picked up a rock and gently tossed it in the vicinity of the tree. He needed to make sure it was the only device. It wasn't. A blast came not only from the tree Kyle spotted, but also to Hunter's immediate left. Hunter hit the device by him with a thunder bolt, while Kyle blasted the device by him with a lightning bolt. Once the coast was clear, the Rangers proceeded through the jungle again. Suddenly a force field appeared around everyone but Kyle and Hunter. Some ghouls appeared out of nowhere, and surrounded the Phoenix and Thunderbird Rangers. **"Why have you come here?"** A voice hissed out from nowhere, but also seemingly everywhere. It really creeped Kyle out. Hunter tried but failed to suppress a shudder; his twin wasn't the only one who found that voice creepy. "We've come to join with the Phoenix and Thunderbird spirits." Kyle said. **"Many have tried to get the power. None have succeeded. We are the failures. You will be no different."** The voice really sounded like a hissing snake, and it was the others Rangers turn to be creeped out. No matter how hard they tried, the Rangers couldn't escape the force field, and they were told by the ghouls that they only be set free if the ghouls were defeated. At that, the one who appeared to be the leader tried to launch itself into Kyle, but he grabbed the ghoul's leg and snapped it off. He was disgusted when he saw the maggots in the still decaying flesh. He threw the offending limb away. This place was really starting to get to him, and he grew angry at it all. He roasted a few unlucky saps near him with a fire stream, as Hunter zapped the ghouls closest to him with his Thunder power. They wanted to stay as far away as possible from the undead warriors; they did reek, after all. A lifetime of Ninja training and discipline had kept Kyle and Hunter from losing their breakfast upon sight and smell, but they couldn't defeat biology. Sooner or later, if they're close enough, they will involuntarily throw up. So they tried to prevent that from happening. Fortunately, they seemed to have defeated the last of the ghouls. Until they heard Sam and Krista scream from behind them, that is. Kyle and Hunter whipped their heads around and saw that warriors that appeared to be some kind of guardians were holding the two girls. **"Not so fast, Rangers!"** The leader hissed. **"One step closer, and the pretty ladies here become the latest victims in one's selfish quest for the ultimate power!" **"What do you want?" Hunter bit out, as Kyle glared at the two guardians. **"Simple,"** the leader smirked evilly. **"We want you to make a sacrifice: Your lives or theirs. Someone will have to die, and you have to decide whom. Will you save your paramours, or your own hides?" **The girls were crying as they heard the words. They had just gotten together with Hunter and Kyle yesterday, and either they were going to die now, or the twins were. It seemed like a lose-lose situation. Lothor must be tickled to death right now. And speaking of Lothor, Kyle and Hunter were wondering why they haven't heard from him lately. They frowned, knowing that the reason can't be good. But they still had to make a decision that would affect them all deeply. Hunter and Kyle sighed. They knew what they had to do. "Take us," the twins said in unison. The leader blinked. **"You'd sacrifice yourselves to save them?" **The twins nodded, and the girls were screaming and begging the guys to reconsider. The universe needed them, while the girls were expendable. Their hearts would be broken, but the twins were needed to save billions of lives. The girls weren't the chosen ones, so they were expendable. "Let the girls go. Take us," the twins continued. It was apparently the answer the guardians needed to hear. Surprisingly, they smiled. **"You have passed the test. Only those willing to make the ultimate sacrifice are worthy of the ultimate power. Go now, knowing that you are the right people, in the right place, at the right time."** Then the guardians dissipated, and the force field blinked out of existence. Everyone was still for a long time. Suddenly Sam and Krista launched themselves at Kyle and Hunter, respectively. Sam and Krista socked Kyle and Hunter in the shoulder, and both hissed in pain. Those girls have a nasty punch. "Never pull a stunt like that again!" Tommy looked away, knowing that he himself would have done the same thing in their place. Kat turned to glare at Tommy, knowing damn well what he was thinking. Hunter and Kyle got the group's attention, and said they should set out again. It didn't take long at all for Kyle and Hunter to spot some buildings up ahead. They appeared to be temples. One was glowing a scarlet color, while the other was bathed in crimson. The scarlet temple had wooden doors that greatly resembled cherry blossom, and the temple was adorned with Phaedosian gold. The roof of the temple had a large basket that housed a flame and a sculpture of a Phoenix, signifying the fire bird being born and dying in fire. The temple seemed to be radiating an eerie fire. Kyle felt like he was being called to the flames. There was an eerie song from the Phoenix, and Kyle suddenly felt a flash coming back. There were images of himself and Hunter training alongside their father Zordon and their mother Jasmine. They were on Eltar, Kyle knew that much. But other images had them training elsewhere. If Kyle didn't know any better, he'd swear it was here on Phaedos. Hunter had the same images flashing through his mind, and he had to blink a few times to maintain composure. Kyle somehow now knew where he inherited the Lightning Ninja power. "That's right, Kyle. It was I who gave you the power." Kyle spun toward the source of the voice to find a tall, raven haired woman who appeared to be no older than Tommy and Kat. But that's not possible. Sensing his confusion, Jasmine stated, "Eltarians do not age in quite the same manner as Humans do; neither do Phaedosians. That's why Dulcea looks as good as she does and fights as well despite being older than the Human race. Neither Eltarians nor Phaedosians can naturally die from aging, nor can we die from any known ailments. Only very extreme injuries can kill one of our kind, and even then our healing factor can handle injuries as severe as third degree burns over 90 percent of the body, decapitation, and impalement."

Kyle's head was swimming. He had finally met his biological mother. He and Hunter both did not know what to think. "Mom?" Kyle croaked out. Jasmine had tears in her eyes as she could finally meet her sons after so long. "Yes, Kyle and Hunter. I am your biological mother." By now Kyle was crying as he hugged her tightly. Hunter was next, as he could no longer hide his own tears. The twins had waited so long to find out anything about their real parents, and now they have met their mother. "How did you get here? Why now? Why couldn't you find us sooner?" Kyle could finally ask. Jasmine still had tears in her eyes as she took the questions. "I'm so sorry. I wish I could've been there for you two. I wanted to be there for you, but your father and I were fighting Dark Specter. We had lost so many of our friends, and we had to send you away so Dark Specter couldn't find you and train you in the ways of evil. If either of you had been captured, all would've been lost. It was in that war that your father was cursed and had to live the rest of his life in that damned time warp. It was the only thing that kept him alive, and it was because of the curse that he died when his tube was shattered by Andros, on your father's orders." Kyle and Hunter looked down at the ground. They had heard the story, but it was still a bitter pill to swallow: A Ranger had killed the original Mentor of the Earth based Rangers. There was no choice in the matter, and everyone knows it, but it's because of Andros that they couldn't have gotten to know their father. They don't blame Andros when their father ordered Andros to do it so the evils in the universe at the time could be either converted, as was the case with Divatox, Zedd, and Rita, or destroyed, like Ecliptor and King Mondo were. Jasmine continued. "There is so much I missed out on, and so much I want to know. But we don't have time. I came here to see the two of you claim what is rightfully yours. I promise you we will have time to catch up soon." With that, Kyle looked at the Phoenix temple. He could once again hear the eerie song, and it hurt his head. "Don't resist, Kyle. Give in. Listen to the song. Let it guide you." Sam looked at Kyle, then smiled and gave him a quick kiss. Kyle let down his mental guards, and found himself walking towards the entrance. He found a place to put one's hand, and he placed his left hand in the indentation. The temple shook, and the Phaedosian cherry blossom doors slowly opened. Kyle stepped inside, and once he was in, the doors quickly shut.

Next to the Phoenix temple was the Thunderbird temple. It too was adorned with Phaedosian gold, and crimson thunderbolts were etched into the doors. On the roof was a crimson Thunderbird, and Hunter could swear he heard its call in his head. It was quite painful, as he tried to resist. "Do not fight the call of the Thunderbird. Give in. Let it guide you." Hunter relaxed, and listened to the Thunderbird's call. Krista ran up to Hunter and kissed him before he went into the temple. The Thunderbird took over, and led Hunter to the doors. Hunter could feel the power radiating from inside the temple. He found himself calling on his Thunder powers, which zapped the doors. There was a loud rumbling, and the Phaedosian cherry blossom doors slowly opened. Hunter walked inside, and once he was in, the doors quickly shut.

**Phoenix Temple**

Kyle looked around, and took in his surroundings. The Temple was warm, but it was a pleasant warmth. Kyle found it rather enjoyable. The walls were bathed in a scarlet flame, and Kyle found himself drawing strength from the fire. In the middle of the Temple was a pillar with a scarlet morpher floating. Surrounding the morpher were more scarlet flames, and at the base of the pillar was a stone with a beautiful Katana. The hilt was golden and scarlet, and Kyle could barely make out part of the sword itself. On the Katana was some kind of writing that Kyle couldn't make out. Kyle was glad he was trained in the use of sabers and katanas; it was quite useful when he had to retrieve the Lightning Saber, which is a sword that only the Lightning Ninjas can use. While training with it, he found that it was quite light, and very deadly. The cybernetic Ninjas he designed and fought against didn't stand a chance, even when set at their highest setting. He couldn't wait to test the Lightning Saber out in battle.

Next to the Katana and stone was an equally beautiful scabbard that was floating in the air. It was scarlet and encased in Phaedosian and Eltarian jewels with mystical properties; no harm can come to the scabbard unless Kyle damages it. The morpher and Katana were calling to Kyle; he could hear the Phoenix song again, only it was much stronger this time. Following the song, Kyle reached into the flames, which didn't harm him. The Fire Storm morpher disappeared from Kyle's wrist; he somehow knew it was sent back to the Fire Academy back in the forest between Panorama and Harwood. In the place of the Fire Storm morpher rest the Inferno Storm morpher. Kyle could feel a warmth inside him; his blood churned and his dormant Phoenix Fire powers were awakened, and his Lightning and Thunder powers were elevated to the level of his Fire powers. He could feel the Phoenix singing his gratitude for finally accepting him and his gifts, rather than trying to ignore them and him. Even ignorance is no excuse for ignoring the Phoenix powers. Kyle found himself crouching down to pull out the Inferno Katana, which he did with ease. Once he did, scarlet flames shot out from the wall and ceiling and engulfed Kyle. Kyle didn't feel frightened; he felt embraced and accepted. The flames weren't there to hurt him, but to embrace and empower him, as they were just as much a part of his body as an eye or ear was a part of him. When the flames receded, Kyle found that his Ninja uniform was also different. The scarlet on the border was now much more pronounced, and the flame was replaced with a bird rising from the ashes; it was the Phoenix, **his **Phoenix. He's going to have to give his Phoenix a name, as he is sentient and he and Kyle now share the deepest symbiotic relationship possible. The Phoenix was now a part of Kyle's soul; what Kyle feels, the Phoenix feels. And what the Phoenix feels, Kyle will now feel. So Kyle's love for Sam was only magnified by the love the Phoenix shares. Kyle could feel the Phoenix' love for Sam's Pegasus. The scabbard floated from its resting place and found its way on Kyle's back. Now that he had the Inferno Katana, he could take a closer look. It was as light as the Lightning Saber. The writing was in the language of Eltar, and Kyle found himself translating with ease. It was a blessing that enchanted the blade, just as his scabbard was. The Katana can not be destroyed unless Kyle does so. His journey was complete. He exited the Temple.

**Thunderbird Temple**

Hunter took in his surroundings. The Temple was glowing with Crimson Thunder. The Thunderbird's call told him to proceed to the middle of the temple. There was a pillar that was surrounded by Crimson Thunder, and in the middle, the Hurricane Storm morpher. By the pillar was a stone with a beautifully Katana. It was crimson and encased in Phaedosian and Eltarian jewels with mystical properties; no harm can come to the scabbard unless Hunter damages it. The hilt was golden and crimson, and he could barely make some of the writing on the Katana. Next to the stone was an equally beautiful scabbard floating in the air. Hunter could hear the Thunderbird's call again, and he found himself reaching into the sphere of Crimson Thunder. The Thunder did nothing to him, and the Thunder Storm morpher disappeared. Hunter knew it was sent back to the Thunder Academy. Nobody was there, and it was sent to Sensei Omino's office, Hunter knew. How, he couldn't explain. He just did. In the place of the Thunder morpher was the Hurricane Storm morpher. Hunter then felt himself bending to take the Thunder Katana from the stone, which he was easily able to do. Once he did so, the Crimson Thunder from the ceiling and walls engulfed Hunter, and he felt warm and accepted. The Thunder is just as much a part of him as say, an eye or ear. He could feel his blood churning, and the Thunderbird spoke in Hunter's mind, thanking him for finally accepting the Thunderbird and his gifts, rather than ignoring him and the gifts. Ignorance is no excuse for rejecting the Thunderbird powers. Hunter found that he wanted to give his Thunderbird a name, as it was sentient, and a part of him. They now shared the deepest and most profound of symbiotic relationships. The Thunderbird was now a part of Hunter's soul, and he could feel what Hunter felt. Hunter could also feel what his Thunderbird felt. Thus, he could feel the Thunderbird's love for Krista's Leopard. Once the Thunder receded, Hunter found his Ninja uniform was also different. The Crimson on the border was now even more pronounced, and the scabbard found itself attached to Hunter's back. Now that he had the Thunder Katana, Hunter could not take a closer look. He found the Katana to be quite light. It would take some getting used to, as it was much lighter than Hunter was used to in a sword. The writing on the blade was written in the language of Eltar, which Hunter found himself translating with ease. It was a blessing that enchanted the blade, just as his scabbard was. The Katana can not be destroyed unless Hunter does so. His journey was complete. He exited the Temple.

The Rangers were talking amongst themselves and waiting for Kyle and Hunter. While the twins were doing, well… whatever, Blake finally told Tori the truth about the girl, and why he didn't make a move on Tori. She was understandably upset and hurt. She even slapped him for leading her on, and making her feel as if she wasn't important or special enough for him. Blake apologized, and said that she'd actually like the girl. He also said that even if Tori do hate Blake, she shouldn't punish the girl, who knew nothing of Tori. Tori said that if she were to meet the girl, she'd do so on her own schedule. She then walked away, feeling hurt and used. Dustin was there to comfort her, and while he was glad Blake finally manned up and told Tori, he was also upset that this happened in the first place. It took awhile, but Tori finally quieted down. At that moment, the sky went from a picturesque blue to a beautiful but haunting blue-green and scarlet-crimson color. They had heard of auroras before, and had even seen pictures of them, but had never actually seen one in person before. The Rangers were enthralled by the aurora's beauty, even Tommy and Kat, who were used to seeing and experiencing many things during their time as Rangers, both really shitty and wondrous. Nobody said a word as they continued to be enthralled by the aurora. The Phoenix and Thunderbird Temple doors opened, revealing two Scarlet and Crimson Rangers in different uniforms and wearing different morphers. They also seemed to have Katanas attached to their backs, and the Rangers were all wondering the same thing: What happened in those Temples? The answer would have to wait, as Jasmine and Dulcea walked up to the twins. Kyle knew he had to ask. "Mom," he began, but had to gather his thoughts. Jasmine turned towards him and asked what was on his mind. "Before I entered the Temple, I got these flashes. Hunter and I were trying with you and Dad. I know one of the places was home, but there was another location, and a part of me thinks it was somewhere here on Phaedos. When we got here, the planet seemed strangely familiar and comforting." Hunter quickly said he got the same images and feeling of nostalgia when they arrived on Phaedos. Dulcea smiled as she shared an unasked question with Jasmine, who simply smiled and nodded. "I can answer that." Dulcea said as she walked towards the twins and what can easily become the universe's most powerful Rangers. "You felt a sense of familiarity because the two of you had trained here extensively. Phaedos and Eltar had been allies for millions of Human years, and the House of Zordon has been the closest of allies and friends to my planet and people. When your mother couldn't train you at times due to her own Ranger duties, I readily chose to. The two of you were always eager and bright students. Kyle, you always sought knowledge, and so wanted to know everything about Phaedos and Eltar. You crave knowledge just as much as you relish in honing your skills." Images suddenly flashed before Kyle: A younger form reading scrolls about the Ninjetti, Phaedos, and Eltar. His younger self being training in the use of the Phaedosian and Eltarian forms of the naginata, sabers, and katanas. Being trained in the use of his other senses should he lose one. Learning about the sacred animals of the Ninjetti, and the legends of the Phoenix and Thunderbird. He remembered everything now. Willing the weapon into his hands, the Eltarian naginata appeared in Kyle's hands, and he silently went through a kata he developed with it millennia ago. It truly was like riding a bike; he hadn't gone through the kata in over 10,000 years, but it seemed like it was only yesterday. Sam watched in silent awe as he went through the kata, his movements fluid and graceful. The other Rangers, save for Hunter, were also amazed. Hunter also remembered everything he and Kyle went through on Phaedos and Eltar. It simply took them joining with the Phoenix and Thunderbird spirits to actually remember. Dulcea smiled, and Jasmine teared at the sight; she remembered the day Kyle came up with that kata, and how excited he was to have finally come up with his own exercise. Dulcea turned to Hunter. "And Hunter, you too crave knowledge, but you sought to learn more about the faces of the Rangers' enemies. What is that quaint Human expression about knowing the enemy?" Hunter knew exactly what Dulcea was talking about. He always sought to know the enemy, and thus know their weaknesses. Knowing their flaws and weaknesses could go a long way in defeating them quicker than they usually would. "In order to beat your enemy, you have to think like the enemy." Hunter found himself saying. He was terrified to think like the enemy sometimes, but had to admit it has been working. And as long as he didn't lose himself to darkness (although he didn't mind losing himself to a certain Darkness user) and despair, he would be fine. Suddenly, Hunter remembered a kata that he himself came up with. Willing an Eltarian version of the bo into existence, Hunter went through the kata. Despite not having gone through the kata in over 10,000 years, it truly was like riding a bike. His movements were fluid and graceful, and Krista watched his every move with wonder and awe in her eyes. Jasmine smiled brightly at her twin sons. "Despite the fact that the two of you haven't performed your kata in millennia, you still remember them as if you came up with them yesterday." Sam had to ask. She nervously approached Jasmine, who smiled brightly at the Irish bombshell. "You have nothing to fear, child. Nor do you, Krista," she added to the Darkness user, who was also shyly approaching. At Jasmine's reassurance, the new Rangers relaxed and smiled brightly. Sam asked, "How old are Kyle and Hunter?" Jasmine chuckled lightly; the girls were about to be knocked for a loop. Even the veteran Rangers were listening intently, as they were still amazed about the 10,000 years comment when they looked no older than 22, tops. "They are over 15,000 of your Human years. Kyle is older by 5 minutes." They were about to continue the story, when Kyle and Hunter both tensed, ready to strike. Dulcea and Jasmine also got into a fighting stance, as did Tommy and Kat, who sensed danger nearby. The rest of the team didn't even bother to question it, as they too felt a sense of foreboding, and dropped into their own stance. Sure enough, Zurgane showed up with an army of Kelzacks and freaks from Lothor's army. No words were exchanged as Zurgane attacked at once. He went after Sam, who kicked him in the back and whipped him with a vine from her hand. She glared at Zurgane, and wasted no time in readying her next attack, as the other Rangers set off in attacking the Kelzacks. The Rangers eventually grouped together and nodded. It was time to try out their new Ninjetti powers. "Ranger Ninja power, now!" Shane commanded, and soon the Ninja Storm team was in their Ninjetti uniforms. Tommy and Kat nodded to each other, and morphed into their new Ninjetti uniforms. The robes fit tightly, but were still comfortable enough to move and fight in. Tommy and Kat brought out their sabers and started cutting down Tengas as if they were nothing. The sabers went right through the Tengas, who screamed in agony. One unfortunate sap was decapitated as Tommy moved to get a wing, but the Tenga moved the wrong way. Tommy and Kat loved this new form. They felt stronger than they ever have.

Hunter and Kyle went after the freaks Zurgane brought with him. "Ah, Scarlet and Crimson Rangers! Just the two we were looking for! Come with us!" Kyle and Hunter had incredulous looks on their faces. "And why would we do that?" Kyle bit out as he attacked the offensive creature. "So Lothor can rule your pathetic planet! You can rule by his side! Think about it. With your powers by his side, Lothor will be unstoppable! You will be unstoppable!" The other mutant said. Hunter scoffed. "Dream on!" Kyle frowned deeply. "You talk too much," he simply said. "He's right! Enough chatter, and let's battle!" Hunter followed. "Have it your way! But Lothor will rule, with or without you!" The Rangers had defeated the Kelzacks, and Tommy, Kat, Dulcea, and Jasmine heard a familiar cawing sound. Sure enough, the Tengas arrived on Phaedos. Kat frowned. "Oh no! Not these overgrown emus again!" "Emus? I thought we were sparrows?" a Tenga said. Tommy, Kat, Dulcea, and Jasmine all set out in attacking the veritable army of Tenga Warriors. Dulcea eventually snapped her staff in two and started twirling the two ends, which produced a high pitched whistle. The others were in pain, but they could deal with it. The Tengas, on the other hand, were in agony. They eventually fled the battle field.

Sam was still throttling Zurgane, who was amazed that this girl could be handling him with ease. She laughed darkly when he said as much. "This **girl,"** she spat, "is kicking your ass! How's that for ego, oh mighty General?" she asked sarcastically. Kyle heard that and laughed. Tommy was amused by it, as well. "Word of advice: Never insult a female Ranger. **Ever.**" Hunter and Kyle finished off the freaks with their naginata and bo, never having to morph into their full fledged Ranger form. For once, the freaks didn't even bother to grow. Kyle and Hunter went over to their ladies, and Kyle said, "Damn! Remind me to never piss you off!" She had just finished off Zurgane, who ran back to Lothor's ship with his tail between his legs. Sam smiled sweetly. "That would be wise." Jasmine and Dulcea frowned. "You have to get going, now. Lothor is not going to be pleased that his sneak attack had failed." Jasmine said, and Dulcea nodded. She was about to send the others back when Shane stopped her. "Wait, what about Zords?" Dulcea smiled. "You will know when the time comes. But now that you have the Ninjetti powers, your own Ninja powers have been greatly enhanced, and you will find that each Ranger has an additional power, such as levitation, phasing, duplication, and whatever other abilities the Great Power has granted you. You now also possess the ability of teleportation, which is programmed into your morphers. Simply think of the place you wish to get to, no matter how far away it is, and you'll be there." The Rangers smiled, as they were going to need all the help they could get. Jasmine continued. "While Dulcea may not be able to leave Phaedos and help you fight, I can. Simply close your eyes, and focus on our collective energy." Kat smiled. "And you'll know? Just like that?" Jasmine winked at Kat. "Just like that." Tommy was thrilled to have yet powerful Ninjetti warrior and Ranger on their side, and not just any Ninjetti and Ranger, but Kyle and Hunter's mother, and the wife of Zordon. Can't get much better than that. Dulcea and Jasmine pulled Kyle and Hunter aside, and told them that they needed to be trained in the use of their new powers. Most of the training will be done on Eltar, but a lot of it will also be done on Phaedos, under the capable hands of Dulcea. The two Ninjetti warriors also said they want to have a chance to get to know Sam and Krista, so feel free to bring them along when Hunter and Kyle went to train. The twins promised, and went back to the team. Dulcea and Jasmine said the Rangers were welcome on Phaedos and Eltar whenever they wished, and to please give the other Ninjetti know the same message. The Rangers smiled, as they wanted to come back to Phaedos, and also to see Kyle and Hunter's home planet. Dulcea then sent the Rangers back to Earth.

**Lothor's ship**

"Zurgane! Why are you back when you have clearly failed?" Lothor bellowed. Zurgane frowned and said, "The Rangers have received the Great Power. We were too late!" Lothor screamed in fury. "You are skating on thin ice, General Zurgane! There is a Sun with your name on it! Keep failing, and I will launch you into it!"

Just as Zurgane was about to promise Lothor that he would not fail again, the Tengas returned, and a warm feeling surrounded Lothor. _"At least they couldn't fail me."_ "Stop your screeching! Haha! How did you fare?" "Well, it couldn't have gone better!" "Ahhh!" Lothor said in contentment. Another Tenga spoke up. "Threw one of the off a mountain, went into a raging river!" "So, they've all been destroyed?" Lothor asked with hope in his voice. "Well, we were _about _to destroy them…" "What?! You didn't kill them! You call yourselves Tenga Warriors?! You are like Tenga Turkeys!" The Tengas shrunk back in fear. "I should have you all stuffed and roasted!" Lothor continued. "But, but, Master, there was this, this monster with these huge sticks! It kept twirling them around!" Lothor's head picked up at that. "Sticks? Did these sticks have a whistling sound?" The Tengas looked at each other. "Well, it was more like nails on a chalkboard." Lothor fumed. "Duclea! That miserable, manipulating, loathsome she-devil of a witch! If she leads them to the Great Power, everything will be ruined!" He momentarily forgot Zurgane's abject failure on Phaedos, and he screamed in fury when he recalled his conversation with his pathetic General. "Do you want us to take another whack at it?" The leading Tenga asked, hoping to redeem himself. Lothor turned back to the Tengas with fury in his eyes. He wouldn't get rid of Zurgane just yet. He still had his purpose to play in Lothor's evil plan. "How about taking another quack at it!" Lothor screamed, and zapped the Tengas, killing them instantly. The Tengas screamed in agony at the end. Feathers flew all over the bridge, and Lothor removed a large clump of feathers and flesh from his face. "No time to waste! My fleet of Zords must be ready by sundown!" Lothor went to the Zord bay, and checked on the status of the Zords that still weren't ready the last time he checked. He looked at a progress report, and saw they would be ready when he needed them. Lothor smiled. _"At least __**something**__ is going according to plan!" _He smirked, and cackled. _"Great Power or not, you will not defeat me. Zordon may have defeated my original form all those millennia ago, but I like this new body, and its willingness to accept my dark powers and knowledge. I will kill the other Rangers first while I force your precious sons to watch. After I finish torturing them for their crimes, then and only then will I kill them." _Lothor cackled once more.

Note: The scene that I used where Kyle and Sam admitted their feelings was actually my own experience. I never believed in "love at first sight," until I saw the girl who would become my current girlfriend, a girl who can ensnare you with just a look.


	9. Chapter 9: Aftermath

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, Saban does. I own all characters and places not found in Ninja Storm.

Chapter 9: Aftermath

**Ninja Ops**

The Rangers, having finally been made Ninjetti, returned to Ninja Ops. Tommy and Kat had already told the newly minted Ninjetti that they need to get used to their newfound power, and so they would be training the Ninja Storm team. Kyle and Hunter would be receiving hands on training from their mother Jasmine, as well as their family friend, Dulcea. Upon arrival, however, the Ninjas were greeted with a peculiar sight: A bunch of older Rangers standing in their base. The Ninjas frowned, knowing that they never told anybody where the base was located, and they knew Kelly was trustworthy; she could keep the secret. So why were these guys here?

"Perhaps you can enlighten us as to why powers we had long thought gone have suddenly been awakened?" asked a blond haired guy in a blue shirt and blue jeans, his arms folded across his chest. A brunette in a pink blouse was standing right beside him, and beside her stood a stoic Asian man. Rocky and Aisha, for their part, looked apologetic. They said they tried to explain the situation as well as they could, but there was a lot they simply didn't understand, and so couldn't answer. They also said that didn't reveal the location of the Rangers' base, but found their former teammates here when Rocky and Aisha came down to speak with Sensei Watanabe and Cam. Sensei then explained it was he who summoned the former Ninjetti Rangers, as they needed to know the reason for their previously dormant powers rising to the surface once more. He then had the teams introduce themselves. The two Ninjetti couples, being Tommy and Kat, and Rocky and Aisha, didn't have to, as they already knew everybody. So they were off to the side, speaking amongst themselves. The girl in pink was introduced as Kimberly Ann Hart-Scott. She had met a fellow gymnast down and Florida and fell for him hard. He appeared to reciprocate her feelings, but Kim felt guilty. She was still with Tommy at the time. And while he couldn't reach her too often, he did still at least try, which Kim was grateful for. But she knew that it couldn't work. She was starting to see what she and Tommy had was very special, but it wasn't meant to be. So she took the easy way out. She knew it was the coward's way, but she couldn't bear to tell him over the phone, and email seemed too impersonal for something like that. So she wrote the infamous Dear John letter. She knew that she had hurt Tommy deeply, but also knew that Kat would be there for him. She rooted for the two. It was because of Kat that Kim knew in her heart that what she felt for Tommy wasn't as deep as what the Australian beauty felt for him. What she and Tommy had was puppy love. What she didn't know was that Jason had found out where she lived, and was heading to her dorm to see what the deal was. He didn't believe the letter at all when he heard of it, and wanted to get to the bottom of it. After being cleared by the complex's security, he went to her dorm. He was about to knock when he heard muffled screams and things banging around. He also heard the unmistakable sound of a hand against someone's flesh. "Shut the fuck up, bitch!" Jason heard a man scream. Fury rose in Jason as he kicked the door in, and pulled the offender off Kimberly, whose clothes were torn off and strewn all over the floor. She was almost raped. Once Jason saw this, he beat the guy senseless until Kimberly asked him to calm down. Security ran in, having been alerted to the commotion, and was about to detain Jason when Kimberly told them what had happened. They stopped trying to detain him, but said he'd still have to give the police a statement. They were already downstairs and were heading up to the dorm. Once Jason gave his testimony, they took Kim's statement. Kim wanted to get it over with as soon as possible, so she could never think of it again. She was ashamed that the guy she broke up with Tommy for turned out to be such a monster. He wasn't the guy she fell in love with. She begged Jason to not tell Tommy and the others, because she couldn't live with the guilt, and she didn't want any pity. Jason was very hesitant, but she begged him. Eventually he gave in. He had helped her a lot over the months, and they found themselves falling for the other. Both felt guilty for their feelings, as they knew Tommy wouldn't take it well. They tried to reach him, but couldn't. He was no longer in Angel Grove, and his phone number was changed, his primary email account closed due to hackers trying to get his personal information. And Billy was still on Aquitar, as she learned from Rocky and Adam. They eventually crossed paths with Tommy by accident, actually. He was on his way back to Reefside after picking up a few things in Blue Bay Harbor. They knew it was the best time to tell the story. Tommy was furious about the now boyfriend, and hurt that they didn't tell him. Kim said it was her fault, as she made Jason swear to not say anything. Tommy was also hurt by the fact that she and Jason ended up together. He couldn't fault Jason, and in some way, he knew that what she and Tommy had was puppy love. But it still hurt. Maybe a part of him held onto hope that it could've become something more. He knew he would get over it, and was glad that it was Jason she ended up with. He'd never hurt her. Jason and Kim found out that he and Kat had split up, due to her wanting to dance in London. Jason felt that was a big mistake; he saw how Tommy looked at Kat. Tommy said that he couldn't get in the way of her dream. It would've been too selfish of him. They quickly dropped the subject, as it still clearly hurt Tommy. They were proud of him for his actions, although they both knew it could have cost Tommy his soul mate. A year after Jason and Kim saw Tommy, they were getting married. Tommy was supposed to be there, but he wasn't. They knew he wouldn't ditch, as they had resolved the letter issue, and Jason and Kim being together. They wouldn't know that it was the same time Tommy had his accident on the island until he recovered. A fishing boat had found Tommy and brought him to Reefside, which is where Tommy told them to take him just shortly before fading into unconsciousness. Hayley, being Tommy's emergency contact, called Jason, having found his contact information. Jason told Kim about the accident. They now knew what had happened to him, and why he was a no show at the wedding. Now they wondered how and why this happened. Tommy still didn't know the answer to either question. All he knew is that the Tyrannodrones, which he created along with the Bio-Zords with Mercer's help, were turned against him. They were created to help paleontologists study the behavior of dinosaurs. Instead, they were turned into weapons, and Tommy wanted to know how, and much better still, why. It was about 3 months after Tommy had recovered that he realized just how much he truly missed Kat, and Hayley told him what he had to do. She even bought the plane ticket for him, after telling Jason, who readily agreed it was the best move to make. Kim and Jason both welcomed Kat back upon her and Tommy's return, and they knew of the talk Kat and Tommy had about their relationship. So it was no surprise when Jason and Kim received wedding invitations not even a year after Kat returned with Tommy to the States. Kim was glad that Tommy and Kat had found each other once more, and that this time it would last.

The guy in blue was introduced as Dr. William "Billy" Cranston. He had spent the past several years on Aquitar, a planet closely allied with the Rangers. He had to receive treatments using Aquitian water for a condition in which he aged much more rapidly than a Human normally would. What Billy did not anticipate was falling in love with the Aquitian in charge of the treatments. But he felt drawn to Cestria ever since he laid eyes on her. She was intelligent, gorgeous, vibrant, and she challenged him. Not only did she challenge him in intellect, but also in everyday conversation. She was not afraid to say when she felt he was wrong. In short, Billy felt she was perfect. It meant the world to both that nobody judged them or their relationship. Billy was hoping that he wouldn't have problems, but secretly would've understood. After all, Humans, while being very similar in terms of genetics and appearance, were not found on Aquitar until Billy showed up. So a Human joining with an Aquitian was certainly not an everyday occurrence. But the Aquitians saw how Billy and Cestria felt for each other, and actually were pushing for the relationship. It was a long time since they last saw Cestria as happy as she was with Billy. Making the decision to stay on Aquitar was a no-brainer for Billy. He found himself falling in love not only with Cestria, but also her planet. He had gone scuba diving back on Earth before, and always had a strong fascination with the still largely unknown aquatic world, despite the efforts being made by the various world governments. When Billy first set foot on Aquitar, despite being there for treatments for his aging predicament, he found himself awed by the sight around him: Aquitians and the native aquatic species were all living in harmony. The underwater buildings were as unassuming as possible, seemingly blending into the cliffs at many points. The water was a very clear and crystal blue. It was quite a sight, and the Aquitians said that they could never get enough of their planet's beauty. Billy could easily see why. The hardest part was telling his friends that he was going to stay on Aquitar. To his surprise and delight, they were all happy for him. He sometimes wondered if everything would fall apart without him there to save the day. But all that mattered was that the Rangers back on Earth were thrilled that Billy had finally met someone who meant the world to him. They didn't care if she wasn't Human, although they did get in a light joke about them not expecting him falling for someone from another planet. Cestria chuckled, knowing that they were simply teasing. She was just as thrilled as Billy when she heard Billy's friends wishing him the best. There were times where he missed his friends greatly, but having Cestria and the Aquitian Rangers as his new friends and family helped greatly. He avidly studied the Aquitian language and their culture, finding that he was fascinated by it. Seeing his passion, the Aquitians pitched an idea his way: What if he were to become the first Ambassador between Earth and Aquitar? That way, he can go back to Earth while on business, and see his Earth based friends and family. And he'd speak of matters that meant a great deal to him, as well as offer a unique perspective that nobody else can match. That got Billy's attention. He readily accepted the offer, and it was set up with Earth's Rangers and the United Nations. The UN, of course, would not know of Billy's past as a Ranger, nor would they know of certain sensitive materials Billy had access to. The Aquitians trusted the Earth based leaders, for the most part. But they simply could not take the risk of advanced technologies falling into the wrong hands. Billy had no objections to it, and would've recommended such a measure if they hadn't. Right now, he was on a business trip, but decided to see his old friends. But then he felt a familiar presence in his mind and soul. He had previously assumed the Wolf was gone, after the Ninjetti Power Coins were destroyed when the Command Center was blown up after Goldar and Rito Revolto had planted an implosive device in the catacombs of the CC. Apparently, the Ninjetti power simply became dormant, and Billy didn't know how. He contacted Rocky and Aisha, knowing that they lived in Blue Bay Harbor, where he had to go to City Hall. He asked if they knew where it was, and also told them what happened at that moment. They simply told him to wait at his current location; they'd be there in just a few minutes. Sure enough, Rocky's van pulled up in 5 minutes, and they took Billy to City Hall, where he quickly did what he had to do. _"Wow, this was the first time in my experience that any Earth based government was actually efficient. Maybe things have changed since I left for Aquitar. _Rocky and Aisha then took him to Ninja Ops. While waiting for the current Ranger team, Billy told the others his tale, starting from when he was stricken with that aging problem, going up to the present. They found out that he and Cestria had gotten married. They even have a beautiful little girl, since Humans and Aquitians are apparently close enough genetically speaking to be compatible. His daughter has him wrapped around her finger; Billy denies her nothing.

"Getting back to Dr. Cranston's query: It's actually simple," Kyle said as he stepped forward and snapped everyone out of their thoughts and talks. "Dulcea explained that we needed to go to Phaedos to get the Power, as our adversary Lothor had been becoming too powerful to handle without a greater strength. Hunter, my younger twin brother, and I also had to become one with the most powerful Ninjetti animal spirits: the Phoenix and the Thunderbird. They were becoming restless after not having been joined with us for so long, and they had been causing us certain problems, such as a massive headache after meditation."

Billy and Kim were trying to take this in. It wasn't the first time a Ranger team would've needed an upgrade in their abilities; how many times did Tommy have to go through it? And Kat, who was speaking with Tommy quietly, again, had gone through it once or twice herself, Billy recalled.

"That's the easy part, believe it or not," Hunter said as he picked up where Kyle had left off. "We didn't know it when we first encountered each other. Everyone saw just how much alike we looked, and that it could be no coincidence. What we never would've expected was just **who **our true father was. Both of us had separate foster parents who died under unfortunate, and in his case, suspicious, circumstances. Sensei Omino of the Thunder Academy took in Blake and me, while Sensei Satoshi of the Fire Academy took in Kyle. We'd been training in the ways of the Ninja ever since that point, and now here we are. Anyway, when Dulcea told us that we had to go to her home planet, we were informed that Zordon was our father."

Kim and Billy definitely didn't expect that. They slowly lowered themselves to the ground. Kat turned towards Tommy and sent a silent message. Kim was still amazed by the depth of Kat and Tommy's connection. They can communicate with each other through looks and simple eye movements; that was something she and Tommy could never do. Hell, none of the other Ranger couples could do it quite like Kat and Tommy. They all had their moments, but Tommy and Kat were in a league of their own. It made Kim a little jealous, to be honest. But she had Jason, who worships the ground she walks on, and she loves him just as much. That's all that really matters. Tommy walked over to the small Japanese table and took out the circular recording/viewing device, and played the message for Kim and Billy's benefit. After the two older Ninjetti Rangers watched the message, they turned their heads to look at the twins, who _did _look a lot like Zordon. They had never before seen Zordon outside of his tube, an ever-present reminder of his curse. It was bittersweet for Kim and Billy, as they would never see Zordon again. Then they silently cursed themselves, because however bad the original Rangers have it, poor Kyle and Hunter must be even worse off. That was their father, after all. They never got a chance to say goodbye. Kim looked over at the twins, and saw that they had neutral expressions plastered on their faces, but she knew better. They were staying strong in front of the others, trying very hard to not lose control. Sam and Krista sensed their inner torment, and silently went to the (off-color) Red Rangers' sides. Kim and Kat both smiled, knowing the boys would be alright as long as their girlfriends were there. For every Red Ranger, there was always a female Ranger right beside him, always being the rock for him. While the Reds may never say so, they were forever grateful for that fact. Kat then saw that Cam was trying to keep his cool when he looked over at Kyle and Sam; it appeared the boy had taken a shining to the gorgeous Irish Green Ranger. Kat frowned, knowing that no good can come of this. She nudged Tommy, who followed her gaze. He got uncomfortable, knowing exactly what the problem was. There was nothing they could do about it. Sam had made her choice, and if Cam tried to get in the way, it would only hurt the team.

"OK," Billy said, finally being able to speak. "Why now? Of all the times you could've learned, why did you learn of this now?" Kyle and Hunter simply shrugged. "We don't know. All these years, I was wondering if I'd ever find out who my birth parents were. Now we learn that not only are we not from this planet, but we're not Human at all." Kyle said in a dejected manner. Sam was quick to knock him out of his funk. "None of that!" she said in a fierce manner. Kyle looked at her shocked. "Do I care where you're from? Do you think I'm going to let you stew in all this? The answer is no on both counts. You may not be from our world, but you choose to defend it regardless. You choose to make the defense of the Human race your primary responsibility. That says a lot about you, and the legacy you are a part of. Rangers simply defend. We do so because it's the right thing to do, no matter the species or location. You understand this, and you embrace this. Your father would be very proud of you. And don't forget that we're here to help you and Hunter. I'm here to help you. And as for the not being Human comment, you're much more of a Human being than many members of our species. The way you stand up for what's right proves this. I'm not going to leave your side. Ever." With that, she kissed him, and Kyle eagerly returned it. For the life of him, Cam couldn't understand what she could possibly see in Kyle, an alien. Not only was he an alien, but also a highly dangerous, and for Cam's money, highly unstable alien. He snapped at Cam several times already, and he snapped at Shane, as well. He can't be trusted, and Sam shouldn't be with him. She's too good for him. Cam shook his head.

Hunter and Krista didn't hear a word of Sam and Kyle's talk, because they were too deep in their own conversation. Krista saw that Hunter also had the same insecurities, and was alleviating them. She couldn't understand what Hunter was going through, but there was no way she'd let him brood. Not by himself, anyway. Hunter smiled at the Darkness user, as she had convinced him to not give into despair over not being Human. The Leopard Ninjetti smiled back, and kissed Hunter, who deepened the kiss. Tori sighed sadly and left Ninja Ops. Dustin saw this and went after Tori, but not before throwing a glare towards Blake, who felt even worse. He genuinely didn't want all this to happen, but it did. He won't apologize for having fallen in love with the motocross rider. The heart goes where the heart goes, Blake knew. How could he apologize for something that was clearly beyond his control? Still, Tori was deeply hurt, and thathe **was** sorry for. Tori and Dustin will come around, in time. But for now, they simply had to let go. And in Dustin's case, perhaps admit to himself that he's more than just a friend to Tori. It took about 10 minutes, but Dustin came back in with Tori, who looked better. Dustin lightly grabbed her arm and had her face him. "Remember Tor, you can tell me anything, OK?" She smiled and nodded. It was the first genuine smile she wore in awhile, and Dustin was glad that he made her feel that way. _"Wait, why is that so important? You can't like her. She's your best friend, your sister in all ways but blood. You don't like her…do you?" _Dustin was confused, but he promised that he'd always be there for Tori, and he meant it.

Kyle cleared his throat to get the others' attention. "I believe we were in the middle of our story." The others nodded, and Kyle then launched into the accounting of Phaedos, Jasmine, the Temples, everything. To say that Rocky, Aisha, Kim, and Billy were shocked would be the understatement of the century. "_Zordon's wife was alive? Why hasn't she contacted us?" _Billy's mind was in overdrive right now. All of this was so much to take in, and these new Rangers seemed to be doing an admirable job in keeping cool and level heads. Especially Zordon's sons, although Billy knew the two beauties by their sides played a large role in that. _"No shame in admitting that you need a woman's help. Good thing these kids seem to understand this," _he thought with a smile. He could easily compare this group to the original Rangers. Tori was the heart of the team, as Kimberly used to be. Dustin was the laid back guy who could be quick with the sarcastic jibe, and rarely got upset. Just like Zack. Shane exuded leadership, and was used to having things done in a certain way, just as Jason used to. Hunter and Kyle were the quiet, yet very dangerous ones. They could be counted on to get you out of a pinch, and weren't afraid to take over the mantel of leader should the need arise. They were very much like Tommy. Sam seems to be the vibrant, outgoing girl. She's bubbly and a great smile to boot. She too reminded Billy of Kimberly. Krista seemed to be the shy one, yet you knew she could be counted on. Both she and Sam also seemed to be more intelligent than the Wind Rangers, although Billy suspected that Dustin was actually much more intelligent than he sometimes let on. So Krista and Sam could also be compared to himself and Trini. As soon as he thought of Trini, his heart sank. It's been a few years since her funeral, but the wound was still just as fresh. She was the victim of a drunk driver smashing into her car when she was going home from work. The driver only got a few minor injuries while one of Earth's bravest and most noble warriors was dead. Murdered by a creep who had no business being behind a wheel. The only consolation the Rangers got was knowing that he'd finally go away for life, this having been the last straw in a string of drunken driving incidents and felonies. That still doesn't bring Trini back, though. Jason was the most distraught. Even Kimberly, who was Trini's best friend, wasn't as bad as Jason, who had secretly loved Trini all those years. Kimberly knew how Jason felt about the now late Chinese Yellow Ranger, and she knew that she could never truly fill the void in Jason's heart. She accepted this, even if it still sometimes hurt. But she couldn't blame Jason- Trini was one of those people who comes around only once a generation. She was special, and everyone who knew her saw it. Jason almost turned to drugs after Trini's death. The walls of discipline built by a lifetime's devotion to martial arts were crashing down, as his heart was in agony. Only the other Rangers crashing in his door and dumping very cold water on him snapped him out of his demeanor. They may have likely saved his life that day; Jason would never know. After that point, the other original Rangers watched Jason like a hawk. They did so until they were adequately satisfied that he could be trusted on his own. Trini's death likely would never be something that they'll ever quite get over. But at least she can rest comfortably, knowing that she started a proud legacy that has been upheld in every Yellow Ranger since her. Even Dustin, the world's first male Yellow Ranger, exhibited the sometimes sarcastic and intelligent nature that Trini started. Dustin merely acted impulsively or went off on tangents, Billy quickly saw. But he still saw Trini in this Yellow. He was just as laid back as she was, yet also just as loyal to his friends and family. Trini would be especially proud of this Yellow. The supercomputer's alarm system broke Billy from his thoughts, especially when he heard the same Yellow he was just thinking about exclaim loudly, **"HOLY SHIT, WHAT IS THAT?!"** The look on the Yellow Ranger's face betrayed his emotions. He was scared like no other time in his life. Billy's eyes drifted to the supercomputer to see what looked remarkably like one of Ivan Ooze's Ecto-Morphicons. But he knew firsthand that Ooze was destroyed, as were his Ecto-Morphicons. No, this is something else. Lothor had been busy while the Rangers were on Phaedos, as it appears he made some improvements on Ooze's design. This one appeared to have more weaponry added, as well as the ability to make tall leaps, as it jumped from one building down into the street, causing a lot of cars to explode and alarms to go off. Citizens screamed in panic and fled. Shane stepped forward. "Guys, we have work to do. Cam, send the Zords!" "No can do!" Cam said. The Rangers turned back to him and frowned. "I've been taking some readings of this thing, and its levels are off the scale! Make no mistake here: This thing, whatever it is, is much more powerful than any Zord Zurgane has thrown at you. It was most assuredly destroy your Zords. You need something else!" Shane did not like that answer one bit. But Cam was never wrong when it came to matters like this. **"Kyle, Hunter, you know what to do."** Jasmine said in their heads. "Understood, Mom." Kyle stepped forward and stopped whatever argument was about to commence. "Guys, we have new and much more powerful Zords now. Let's use them. You guys ready?" The Rangers nodded, and Shane silently stepped aside. With Kyle and Hunter being potentially the most powerful Rangers in the universe, Shane knew when he had to step aside and let them take up the mantle of leadership. Kyle did just that without even knowing, although it didn't escape Sam's attention, who smiled brightly. He was taking this a lot better now than he had before. **"Inferno Storm!"**

**"Hurricane Storm!"**

**"Ninja Storm!"**

**"Thunder Storm!"**

**"Forest Storm!"**

**"Darkness Storm!"**

**"Ranger Form, ha!"**

The Rangers suit flashed into existence. They looked down at their new suits, which seemed darker, and even more aerodynamic than before. The Rangers also felt filled with a Power they never thought possible. It was intoxicating. Blake's suit appeared the same, albeit a bit darker. A Wyvern was displayed on his helmet. Sam wore a Green Ranger suit with a tree enclosed in a circle on the chest. Her suit had a short skirt over the pants. The Pegasus was proudly displayed on her helmet. She suddenly felt as if she could heal even the more grave wounds on plants now. The woods surrounding the school were gone. But, there were still some trees that she now felt could be healed. She'd have to look into that. The trees that were beyond help could be burned. She'd have Kyle use a directed flame at those trees. Since they were already dead, she wouldn't feel anything, aside from sadness that such an action would even be needed. Shane's suit was a shade darker, and the symbol on his chest stayed the same. But he felt he could do more with his Sky abilities than before. He was more like his Hawk spirit now, which was now on his helmet. He couldn't wait to try out his new abilities. He was secretly sad that he wouldn't get to test them out this time. Dustin's suit looked more like an Amber colored suit now. He was still unmistakably a Yellow, though. He had a roaring Lion on his helmet. He felt awareness seeping in. He could now cause the Earth to split apart by just a movement of his hand, whereas before it would've taken great effort and energy to do so. This ability could come in handy. Tori's suit was closer to a regular Blue than her usual Powder Blue. The skirt was the same, and she had a Dolphin's fin on her helmet. Krista's suit was a dark Purple with a light Purple flame enclosed in a circle on her chest. A Leopard's head was proudly displayed on her helmet. She felt awareness seeping into her being. She could now remove the Darkness from one's heart, provided the person was at one point pure of heart and soul. It would not work on a being like Lothor, but perhaps she could try it on Marah or Kapri? Perhaps Marah more than Kapri, she thought. Marah seemed to want to please her Uncle Lothor more than actually cause harm. She was still malevolent, sure. But she also flashed signs of wanting something other than living a life of evil. There could still be hope for her.

Dulcea's spirit form flashed into existence, and Rocky, Aisha, Billy, and Kim all scrambled in front to see the noble warrior who had helped them so long ago. She did not change a bit, they noted. She was still just as beautiful and lithe as she was the day they met her. "Hello, my Ninjetti. It is good to see you again." The older Ninjetti smiled brightly at her. They had grown quite fond of the Master Warrior of Phaedos, and she of them. "Dulcea, it is an honor to see you again," Billy said with his head bowed in respect. The others followed his example. Dulcea smiled warmly. "I only wish we had time to speak more. I must to deliver a message. Ninja Storm, your older Zords have been replaced by your new Ninjetti Zords. The old Zords are now being housed in the ruins of the Command Chamber outside Angel Grove." Cam did not like this development. He spent a lot of time, sweat, and tears building those Zords. Now it felt as if they were being pushed aside. Why? They worked just fine before. He understood these monstrosities Lothor made are more powerful, but did that mean that his Zords had to be essentially decommissioned? Dulcea sensed his apprehension and told him that they did serve their purpose, and that they could be needed again. They are not being pushed aside, but when they dealt with these robots, the Ninjetti Zords were needed at once. Cam would have to construct a teleportation device that could transport the Zords back to Blue Bay in a hurry. He'd get started on that once he had the time. Dulcea turned back towards the new Ninjetti Rangers. "You have only begun to tap into your new powers. The Falcon and the Flamingo will guide you." They turned to Tommy and Kat, who both smiled and nodded. They would need the instruction. "My Ninjetti, you are welcome on Phaedos whenever you want. It gets lonely there, and I could use the company." The older Ninjetti beamed at her. They'd definitely have to take her up on that offer. "Kyle, Hunter. I'd really like you to train not exclusively on Eltar. Jasmine has a lot of duties on Eltar, and I'd love to see members of the House of Zordon more often." The twins smiled and nodded. They liked the Master Warrior, and their mother trusts her implicitly. Now that they're also Ninjetti, it'd be wise to be trained by Dulcea as well as Jasmine. "We will," Hunter assured her. Dulcea then smiled and bade farewell to her Ninjetti, new and old. The Rangers then teleported out and into the fire. Their first test as a team with new members was about to begin.

**AN: **I said that Cam would be involved. Should I make him a Ranger? Or should I have him stay behind the scenes, where he does his best work? If he does join the team, what color should he be? Sam is Green, so that's out. Either way, he will be present in the chapter I write I Love Lothor in. I am strongly leaning towards having him stay behind the scenes, as there are already 8 Rangers on the team, and it's difficult trying to write for them all. But either way, he'll still be around, and he will cause trouble in I Love Lothor.

**AN 2: **For some chapters, the rating could be increased to M, given what I have in mind.


	10. Author's Note

Author's Note: I have some ideas for the sequel, should I write it. I have already dropped a hint here and there in various chapters about Dino Thunder. But as I said in my latest chapter, I want you, the readers, to determine Cam's fate: To Ranger or not to Ranger? What color if he becomes a Ranger?

Also, I'd like other people to start reviewing. If you don't like the fic, then at least say what it is you don't like. Maybe I could add more action as opposed to one's backstory. Or maybe you want to know more about what's happening on Lothor's ship. Say something. I can't improve the story if nobody says anything.


	11. Chapter 10: Meet the Ecto-Morphicons

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, Saban does. I own all characters and places not found in Ninja Storm.

AN: Sorry for the delay on this. I got hit by the wall hard.

Chapter 10: Meet the Ecto-Morphicons

**Downtown Blue Bay Harbor**

The Rangers showed up in bright flashes, and surveyed the area. "Jesus, Lothor sure didn't waste any time," Dustin grumbled. The others nodded, and got ready to call on the Zords. Then, Kelzacks and Tengas showed up, along with Zurgane and several monsters. _"Smart,"_ Kyle thought. _"He wants to divide our forces so we'd be easier to defeat. Not a bad strategy. Not good enough, though."_ "Tori, Shane, Dustin, you guys form your Megazord. Sam, Krista, and Hunter, you take on the monsters. Blake, you and I will take on the Kelzacks, Tengas, and Zurgane. The overgrown emus, as our resident Australian called them, do not like electricity. Fry the bastards!" They all nodded, and went off to their assigned tasks. Kyle and Blake leapt into the crowd of Kelzacks and Tengas. The Kelzacks were relentless. Kyle didn't know what lit a fire under their asses, but they seemed to be fighting with purpose, rather than their usual mindless attacks. As soon as Kyle defeated one, 3 more popped up. He got the feeling Lothor was softening them up. Eventually Kyle got annoyed and started roasting the creeps. Blake found that his oldest brother was right: The Tengas definitely did not like electricity. He got a morbid pleasure out of blasting them with Navy Thunder. His Thunder Staff was knocking down Tengas as if they were bowling pins, and Scarlet Lightning finished off the rest of the Kelzacks and Tengas. Blake leapt back in shock. Those Lightning bolts were much stronger than his Thunder powers, and Blake knew he shouldn't anger his newly found brother. _"And here I thought Hunter was bad."_ Zurgane saw enough. The Rangers were getting tired from all the Kelzacks and Tengas, and ran into the battle.

**With Sam, Krista, and Hunter**

Hunter and Krista fought side by side as three monsters attacked. Sam saw a monster approaching Krista's blind spot, and shot a vine from her hand to pick up and hurl the offending creature into a cliff. She then streaked to the monster and used her Ninja sword to ruthlessly cut down the creature. He didn't stand a chance, and Lothor didn't make him grow. Sam went back to the others to help them take on the remaining creatures, as Hunter and Krista had already destroyed the two creatures they were fighting. One of the remaining creatures looked like a Human sized fly with a long proboscis. _"Eww, that thing looks nasty!" _Sam thought. Hunter and Krista also appeared repulsed by the creature, and wanted to stay clear of the proboscis. They didn't want to know what it was used for. Hunter didn't know how, but he and Krista got separated while fighting the numerous creatures. While her back was turned as she fought off a creep, the fly was sneaking up behind her. "Krista, look out!" She turned just in time to see the fly plunge its proboscis into her shoulder, and inject her with something. Hunter roared in fury and blasted the fly with a massive Crimson Thunderbolt. The fly staggered back, but went back to its meal, as the last monster in the army and Zurgane, who had left his own battle to aid the fly, was holding Hunter back. **"Get your fucking hands off my daughter!"** Krista knew that voice, and turned her head to see her parents and Uncle JB. "Daddy?" She said weakly, and then collapsed. Hunter was pissed now. He blasted Zurgane, who ran to try to help the fly take down the Rangers, with a massive Thunderbolt, and Zurgane was launched clear into the side of a tree. The three stepped forward, and a blond haired guy said, **"Are you guys ready?" **The other two nodded, and they raised their arms while holding what looked like stylized arrowheads. The blond haired guy said,** "Trooper Transform!" **In unison, the three screamed, **"We are VR!" **Armored suits, not too dissimilar from Ranger suits only looking decidedly more manmade, materialized on the three. The man now known to be the leader was bathed in a dark red suit with a dark blue panel on his chest. The dirty blonde female was bathed in white and pink armor, with a yellow panel on her chest. The tall African-American was bathed in a black and white suit, with a yellow panel on his chest. They rushed the fly and attacked him without pause. Zurgane leapt in to help the fly, only to get thrown back by the infuriated father. An army of Tengas and Kelzacks appeared to get the Troopers to back off. They went to work on the foot soldiers, and the Rangers were standing there in awe. These guys were incredible! They snapped out of their stupor and went to help the Troopers, while Zurgane ordered the fly to return to the ship before he was destroyed, and the effects of the bite reversed. The Kelzacks and Tengas remained, along with the final monster, which Hunter was still fighting. **"Lightning hand command, now!" ** The leader's hand and forearm became electrified. He leapt into the air, and brought his arm down in a slashing motion, taking out a slew of Tengas and Kelzacks.

**With Tori, Shane and Dustin**

"Cam, how 'bout those Zords?" Shane asked. "They're on their way." Came Cam's reply. The Wind Rangers were in awe as they took in the sight of their new Ninjetti Zords. They were the same animals as before, but were larger, and had more of a silver appearance than their usual color scheme. They were sleek and aerodynamic, and exuded power. "Dude," Dustin breathed. "You can say that again." Shane agreed. "They're amazing!" Tori gushed. "Let's get to work," Shane commanded. The Wind Rangers jumped into their Zords and formed the Storm Megazord. Lothor appeared in spirit form. "How do you like my Ecto-Morphicon, Rangers? I acquired the plans for them, and made some improvements." He sneered. The Scorpion Ecto-Morphicon launched a laser blast from its tail, and inflicted moderate damage on the Storm Megazord. "Yikes! That would've done heavy damage to our Ninja Zords," Tori pointed out. "Yeah, but don't forget: One sting can be a nuisance. One hundred stings can kill. We can't take too many hits like that." Dustin uncharacteristically pointed out. "Let's just finish this arachnid and get out of here." Shane said. "Serpent Sword! One to the power of three!" The Storm Megazord made two copies and slashed with the Sword, causing heavy damage. But it did not destroy the Scorpion. "Oh man, now what!" Dustin cried. The Scorpion blasted the Megazord with its tail again, and Shane had enough. "We have to take out that tail!" He said as the Megazord got blasted again. "I got an idea!" He pushed a button to his immediate left. "Lightning Megazord mode!" The slimmer version of the Megazord appeared, and pulled out its twin blades. The Scorpion fired, but the Megazord simply flipped right over the Scorpion. It landed behind the arachnid, and using its twin blades, severed the tail. The Scorpion staggered, and the Megazord slashed it repeatedly. Eventually the Scorpion was destroyed, infuriating Lothor to no end. He vowed to make the Rangers pay, and left to see how he could further boost the remaining Ecto-Morphicons' defensive and offensive capabilities.

**Ninja Ops**

Kat and Tommy laughed at the overgrown emu comment. The other Ninjetti couldn't help but chuckle, either. There was an alarm sounding alerting the others to the presence of 3 civilians striding with purpose to the battlefield. They were walking right into the fray. "Are they insane? What do these idiots think they're doing?" Cam practically screamed. The Ninjetti merely smiled, having recognized the three. "Relax, Cam. They aren't civilians. They're old friends. And they'll unleash Hell if Krista's hurt." Tommy said. Cam turned back to the screen and frowned. All he saw were a blond haired man, a dirty blonde female, and an African-American male all in their 30's. Nothing remarkable about them jumped out. But he did notice that they held themselves differently from most people. There was something there, but Cam didn't know what it was. "What's so special about them?" "Just watch and learn," came Kat's cryptic response. They heard the blond haired man scream in fury, then Cam's jaw dropped when he distinctly heard and saw something rather odd. **"Get your fucking hands off my daughter!" **Cam winced; he instantly felt power radiating from the blond haired guy, even at Ninja Ops. Then he saw it. All three carried themselves in the same manner the Rangers do. These three are dangerous. **"Are you guys ready?" **The other two nodded, and Cam knew what was going to happen next. _"Just who are these people?!" _He saw them rise what looked like arrowheads into the air, as the blond haired guy said, **"Trooper Transform!" **The three said in unison, **"We are VR!"** Cam's jaw dropped as armored suits materialized on the three, and he slowly turned to the beaming Ninjetti Rangers. "She told you to watch," Tommy said of his wife. "You knew all along?" "Of course we knew! The original Rangers and the original VR Troopers, who are now fighting," Tommy said as he pointed to the Troopers taking on the giant fly, "were allies and friends. Crossworld City isn't far at all from Angel Grove. They're a thirty-minute drive, and the two teams fought alongside each other a lot. Once the battle is done, I'd like to speak with them. Sensei Watanabe, with your permission, could we bring them here?" Sensei gave his assent, given that they fought for the same goals Rangers fought for, and could keep the secret. Troopers had the same secret, so it'd be nothing new to them. They saw that the Troopers had gotten rid of their adversaries, but that Krista was in trouble. She had lost her morph, and was covered in marks. Tommy and Kat ran out of Ops to help their old friends.

**Back with Sam, Krista, and Hunter**

The Troopers had destroyed the army of foot soldiers Lothor sent, and ran to Krista, who was already being helped attended to by Hunter. She lost her morph, and her parents, Uncle, and Sam and Hunter saw her covered in what looked like large boils. Tommy and Kat came out of Ninja Ops and walked up to the Troopers. "Ryan, Kaitlin, JB. It's great to see you again." Tommy said. They looked to him, not recognizing him at first without the long hair that he used to have when they were all kids. Eventually, it dawned on Kaitlin. "Tommy? Tommy Oliver?" Ryan and JB whipped their heads to Tommy, and recognized him. "Damn, we didn't recognize you! What happened to the hair?" Ryan asked. Tommy laughed as he looked to Kat. "That's a long story. I'd have to tell you another time. Come with us. We have a lot to talk about, and not a lot of time." The Troopers went with the Rangers back into Ops, and Ryan helped Hunter carry Krista in. Hunter said he could do it, if Ryan wanted. But she's his little girl, so he'd help. Ryan couldn't tell why, but he knew that he liked Hunter. He already knew Krista was seeing the boy, just by the way Hunter was acting. Ryan somehow knew that Hunter would never hurt Krista, and would go out of his way to protect her. He already saw an example of that in the battle. "Krista?" Dustin asked. "Dude, what happened?" Krista sighed as she scratched at a mark. "I got a little close to that overgrown sucker." Her parents and Hunter were trying to get her to stop scratching, but she couldn't. It was as if she had chicken pox. Her father was watching Hunter warily, and Kaitlin sighed. She knew that he saw how Hunter reacted in the battle when Krista was attacked, and she knew that he knew Hunter wouldn't hurt their daughter. The supercomputer's alarm alerted them to a new threat. "Starvark has grown." The Rangers moved to morph, but Krista's parents held her back. "Daddy, what about me?" The other Rangers winced as insect hairs were starting to sprout from her hands. "What's that?" Shane asked as he pointed to her hands. She looked down and sighed. "I have no idea." "Rangers, go! I will investigate Krista's condition!" Sensei ordered.

**Quarry**

"I'm really getting tired of fighting in this damn rock quarry!" Dustin grumbled. Tori sighed. "At least we know civilians aren't in any danger, as long as we keep the battle here, rather than in the city itself." Shane turned to Dustin. "She's got a point." The Rangers called on their Zords, and had to admit they were quite impressed with the significant power boost these Ninjetti Zords offered. It didn't take long to finish off Starvark, and the Rangers headed back to Ops.

**Ninja Ops**

"The alien himself must extract the toxin from your body," Sensei told Krista, who was trying in vain to alleviate her itch. "You're telling me I have to get him to reverse what he did to me in the first place?" Krista frowned. "That is correct," Sensei nodded. "Oh, that should be easy!" Krista snapped. "Krista!" Her mother scolded. Krista sighed. "Sorry Sensei. I can't believe that I'm getting turned into a bug so soon after becoming a Ranger!" "It is your Ranger powers that have protected you from a worse fate. Every new challenge brings setbacks. The strong will learn from them, and grow stronger." Sensei explained. "Is that your way of saying 'Don't give up?'" Krista asked. "Exactly," Sensei nodded. Krista sighed. "I know what I have to do." Sensei gave her one final bit of advice: "I know this will not be your final mission as a Ranger." "Thanks Sensei." Krista ran out of Ops just as the other Rangers were entering Ops. Hunter frowned. "Where are you going? We have to find a way to get you back to normal." "I know how to do it, and am on my way now." Krista said. Hunter saw the resolute look in her eyes, and knew he wouldn't be getting her to stay at Ops. He sighed and said, "I'm going with you. I have a bone to pick with him!" Her parents and Uncle agreed, and silently followed Hunter and Krista out of Ops. Krista sighed. "We can't destroy him until I have that sucker reverse this. Then we can get our pound of flesh." The Rangers and Troopers went to the food court where Krista was attacked. "Show yourself!" Hunter growled. They heard the fly laughing and taunting Krista. "Over here! Feeling sick? You're looking a little green! It's only a matter of time until you're like me!" Krista snarled and said, "I'm only sick of you! Ready?" She asked her parents and boyfriend. They all nodded. "**Darkness Storm, Ranger Form!"**

"**Hurricane Storm! Ranger Form!"**

"**Trooper Transform! We are VR!"**

The fight was on. The fly was surrounded, and tried to utilize his size alteration to his advantage, but the Troopers were on step ahead of him, and were knocking the fly around. Hunter smacked the fly down with his charged up Thunder staff. "Come here, sucker!" Krista spat. She pulled the proboscis towards her, and jabbed it into her shoulder, thus returning the compound used by the fly to induce the transformation. The fly protested. "What are you doing?" It asked. "Giving you back your bug juice!" Krista said. After the toxin was removed, Hunter finished Krista's short speech, "Now bug off!" He turned his head, and decided to taunt Lothor. "How do you like that?" He asked with his Thunder staff pointed upwards, seemingly towards Lothor's vessel.

**Lothor's ship**

"I don't like it! Not one bit!" Lothor bellowed. "Where's my PAM?!" "We have secured enough energy to make one more alien grow, sir!" Well, do it! And make it count!" Y-ye-yes sir!" Zurgane stammered. He sent down the Scroll of Empowerment to make the fly grow. "Zurgane!" Lothor turned back to his General. "Yes sir!" Have the modifications been completed on the remaining Ecto-Morphicons?" "Not yet, sir! They will be finished by tomorrow!" Zurgane said. Lothor growled, "They had better." Zurgane was nervous again "Yes, sir!"

**Back at the battle**

Krista, Hunter, and the Troopers all saw the Scroll of Empowerment come down over the fly, rejuvenating him and turning him into a several story tall version. "Uh guys, a little help here?" Hunter said into his morpher. Shane answered, "We're on our way." Sure enough, the Storm Megazord showed up, along with Blake. The Thunder Zords were quickly dispatched, and the Thunder Rangers formed their Megazord. The fly flew around and shoved his proboscis into the Storm Megazord, draining its energy. "Oh yeah, that's the stuff!" It exclaimed happily. The controls were freezing up in the Megazord, and Hunter saw enough. "Shane, Mini-Zord time!" Shane nodded, and the two Red Rangers sent their power discs down the chutes, and the two spheres slammed into each other, releasing the Mini-Zord. **"I am Mini-Zord! Storm Megazord, Thunder Megazord combine! Thunder Storm Megazord formation!" **The Mini-Zord did a series of hand movements, initiating the sequence to combine the two Megazords. "Lion laser, activate!" Shane called. The Megazord shot out energy from its cannons, destroying the offensive fly.

**Ninja Ops**

The Rangers returned, whooping and celebrating a job well done. Tommy and Kat stepped forward, smiling. "You guys did well. But tomorrow, your Ninjetti training begins in earnest. Since we can now teleport again, we can to and from Reefside quickly. Be ready tomorrow." Tommy said. The Ninja Rangers looked at each other, and promised that they would be ready. Kyle stood near the back of Ops with Krista, frowning. Kyle and Sam weren't too far away, leaning against a wall, deep in thought. All four Rangers were worried about those metal monstrosities that the Wind Rangers told them of. Tommy noticed the two couples brooding and asked if they were alright. Kyle looked back to Tommy, and said, "I don't know. Those monoliths the Winds were talking about seem pretty brutal. And something tells me that Scorpion Lothor sent down was a test to gauge our capabilities." Now it was Tommy's turn to frown. "I wish I can assuage your fears, but I can't. The Ecto-Morphicons was one of our toughest battles ever as Ninjetti. We have no idea what their new capabilities are, so keep your guard up. In case of emergency, Kat and I can help with our Zords. I'm sure the other Ninjetti will help as well." He looked to other older Ninjetti Rangers, who all nodded. Now that Kelly is a Ranger, she could also help in a pinch. But Kyle and Hunter did not want to call for her unless absolutely necessary, as it was bad enough her employees had to constantly run off to battle while on the clock. Somehow Kyle knew things were going to hit the fan really soon. He also couldn't shake the feeling that Lothor has a bigger and nastier surprise waiting. He had no idea how right he was.


	12. Chapter 11 An Ancient Evil Returns

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, Saban does. I own all people and places not found in Ninja Storm.

AN 1: I will soon be writing a story for the next generation of Mystic Force. If you have any ideas for the new Rangers, please read the guidelines and give your ideas via PM or a review. The guideline can be found here: s/9762255/1/OCs-and-additional-writer-needed-for-n ew-Mystic-Force-story

Chapter 11: An ancient evil returns

**Ninja Ops**

The Troopers and Ninjetti, new and old, were standing in Ninja Ops, and Tommy and Kat were about to start training the newest members. The other Ninjetti were about to leave when Ryan called Billy over. Billy approached the veteran Trooper, who then asked, "You studied the Morphing Grid, correct?" Billy looked taken back, as nobody had asked him that question before. But he recovered and answered in the affirmative. "Can you tell me what you know? More specifically, can you tell me if there have been any adverse reactions to exposure to the Grid?" Billy thought about it. He had never heard of anything that would suggest Ryan had a reason to worry. Billy suspected he was worried about his daughter, and being a father himself, Billy would've asked similar questions in Ryan's place. He smiled, and told Ryan, Kaitlin, and JB what he'd discovered over the years of studying the Rangers' source of power. "JB," Ryan said after Billy finished speaking, "based on what we've just heard, do you think the Grid will have a detrimental effect on Krista?" JB frowned, and thought about it. He had the same concerns about his niece, and was grateful for the knowledge on the Grid. "From what I've observed about the Matrix, I don't think there should be a reason to worry. It appears the Grid is like the Matrix in that only those worthy are empowered, and the energies utilized are likely very similar in nature. So Krista's body shouldn't reject exposure to the Grid after being exposed to the Matrix." He turned to Hunter. "That being said, Hunter, I want you to keep an eye on Krista. Never before has a Trooper, or even offspring of a Trooper, become a Ranger. We're in uncharted waters here, and if anything seems peculiar in regards to her powers, contact one of us immediately. We've already given you our information, so there's no excuse." Hunter had to ask. "What exactly is this Matrix, and what does it do?" JB mentally smacked himself; he should've known Hunter would ask that. "The Transfiguration Matrix is our version of your Morphing Grid. It is the source of all Trooper powers, and it kicks everything into overdrive. Our reflexes, senses, and the body's healing factor are all increased exponentially. The Matrix influences even our emotions. That includes raging teenage hormones. Think puberty was bad enough? You haven't seen someone touched by the Power of the Matrix. Now that she's also been exposed to the Grid, I suspect there will be some…side effects that have only been observed in the first Troopers, including Amy." JB said. "Oh yeah, how is Aunt Amy?" Krista asked in reference to the world's first evil Trooper, known as the Red Python. Shortly after she was freed from Grimlord's brainwashing, she lost her transformation, but Professor Hart was able to stabilize the transformation shortly afterwards, and save Amy's life. Amy eventually became a part of the team. She remembered what she did, and saw it as a means of redeeming herself. "She's just fine, and she's also ready to jump back into battle, if the need arises. She's spending some time with our son now." JB said smiling. "OK, now for the second question," Hunter started. "What did you mean by "side effects" that have only been observed in the first Troopers?" The veteran Troopers squirmed a bit, obviously uncomfortable. "Well…it's nothing bad, per se." Ryan stammered. "It's just something that she would never have thought would happen before becoming a Trooper or Ranger. You'll know it when you see it. But when it happens, don't fight it. Just let the Matrix take over, and go with the flow. You'll be quite surprised what can result from it." JB finished. Tommy and Kat shared a look; they had a very good idea what JB was referring to, as the two of them had experienced first-hand the need for intimacy with other Rangers similarly influenced by the Grid. Tommy and Kat had quite a few romps with Rocky and Aisha. It was part of the reason why they're still very close now. Adam and Tanya joined the party several times, as did Jason and Kim. It's something special that they still enjoy to this day.

Satisfied with that, the Troopers were about to head back to Crossworld, when JB had one more thing to add. "Oh, and Hunter," he called out. "Don't forget something: Krista's my niece, and there are Troopers all over the country. If you hurt her in any way, we'll know. And you won't like the consequences." Hunter involuntarily swallowed, while Krista glared at her Uncle. She knew he was just protecting her, but she knew they were aware that she could handle her own battles, and that his worries were misplaced. She was about to say something when her father told her that he agreed with JB. She just shook her head, and said that she and the others had training to get to. She said goodbye to her parents and Uncle and went back over to the Rangers, ready for practice.

Tommy took Kyle, Sam, Dustin, and Tori to an outdoor training area Sensei Watanabe said he and Kat could use while training the new Ninjetti. He was going to start instructing the neophytes in the use of their new weapons. Either he or Kat would have to train Kelly, as well, Tommy noted.

Meanwhile, Kat took Hunter, Krista, Blake, and Shane to another area. She would be focusing on camouflage.

After what seemed like several hours of training, the alarm went off, and the Rangers ran back into Ops. "What are _those?_" Hunter asked confused. The Rangers all looked at what appeared to be silver armored foot soldiers, carrying long bladed weapons. A green and black-checkered warrior appeared alongside the foot soldiers. He carried a long sword that had grooves near the tip. Tommy frowned. _"They're supposed to have been destroyed by Zordon's wave. How did they return?"_ Sensei pulled Tommy out of his thoughts when he ordered his Ranger team to head off the adversaries.

Tommy pulled out an emergency communications device, and sent out a call to an old friend. Soon enough, Andros answered. "Tommy, it's good to hear from you. But I gather this is not a social call." Tommy shook his head. "No, it's not. Is your sister around?" "No, she's on KO-35 with Zhane. Why?" Tommy took a deep breath. Andros was not going to like this. "The current Ranger team picked up Quantrons and Ecliptor on their viewing screen. Sending to DECA, now." Cam sent a visual of the quarry to the viewing screen aboard the Mega Ship, and Andros frowned heavily. "I'll contact my sister and brother in-law on KO-35. TJ and his wife Ashley are visiting them now. Carlos is on Earth with his wife, and Cassie is here with me."

**Outer space**

A large serpentine monster, seemingly made out of lava and pumice stone, glared down at the Earth. "Sooooon, Rangers. Soon I shall have my revenge," the monster practically hissed. He turned and attacked Lothor's ship. Lothor was about to order an attack until he saw the culprit. He visibly blanched, as he knew had failed the Grand Monarch of Evil. **"Lothor! You have failed me!"** He shot Lothor's vessel again, causing a widespread panic among Lothor's generals and army. "But Dark Specter," Lothor said, "my army of Ecto-Morphicons will soon be ready to attack the Rangers." **"They had better be ready to attack in one hour! I gave you great power, and I expect results!" **Dark Specter faded from Lothor's view screen, and Lothor knew he had no time to waste. "General Zurgane! Status report on the Ecto-Morphicons!" Zurgane looked at the readings on his pad, and told Lothor that they are ready. Lothor grinned evilly. "Excellent! Send down 3 of the remaining Ecto-Morphicons, and hold the rest here. I want to wear the Rangers down, and crush them in one stroke!" "Yes, sir! Griffin, Sphinx, Dragonfly, you're up!" Zurgane exclaimed. The Ecto-Morphicons teleported down to Earth and began the attack.

**Back at Ops**

Tommy was talking quietly with Hunter and Krista when a call came in, which Cam pulled up. Andros appeared on the screen, all color drained from his face. "What's wrong, Andros?" Tommy asked. "I have some very bad news. Astronema is back, and so is Trakeena and the Machine Empire!" Kat heard that comment, and frowned. "How is that even possible? Zordon's wave destroyed the Machine Empire. And Leo killed Trakeena, almost at the cost of his own life." Andros threw up his hands in confusion and frustration. "I don't know. Cassie and I have been trying to figure that out ever since we found out ourselves. But this is now much larger than just Lothor. If the Machine Empire is back, along with Astronema and Trakeena, then you're going to need help. I'll contact the Galaxy Rangers on Mirinoi, and inform them. They'll want in on the fight, and we'd be remiss if we held them out of the battle." Tommy nodded solemnly. "What about Karone? You said Astronema has returned, but that wouldn't be possible, unless…" Andros held up his hand, stopping Tommy's train of thought. "I feared the same. But she is safe and sound on KO-35 with Zhane and the former rebels. I spoke with her, and she's shocked her alter ego is back. But it wasn't her, and Zhane said she hasn't left his side for some time. It couldn't be her. I don't know how Astronema has returned, only that she must be stopped. I guess my team is out of retirement. And just when I was really starting to enjoy married life," Andros sadly exclaimed. Cassie put her hand on her husband's shoulder. She didn't like the situation anymore than he did, but she knew that he had to be ready to lead.

**Rock quarry**

"Who are you?" Kyle roared at the green menace. "I am Ecliptor, servant of Astronema, Queen of Evil. Step aside, or be eliminated!" Kyle just shook his head. "You guys ready?" "Ready!" Came the answer. "**Inferno Storm!"**

"**Hurricane Storm!"**

"**Forest Storm!"**

"**Darkness Storm!"**

"**Ninja Storm!"**

"**Thunder Storm!"**

**Ranger Form, ha!"**

"**Ninja Ranger power!**"

Ecliptor growled deeply. "Quantrons, attack!" The creatures leapt into battle, and the Rangers quickly discovered that they were more vicious than the Kelzacks, and almost as proficient in battle as the Tengas. While the bulk of the Rangers took on the army of Quantrons, Kyle and Hunter went straight for Ecliptor, who was waiting for them. No words were exchanged, as Ecliptor immediately struck at Hunter, who merely flipped over Ecliptor's head, and struck his back with his Thunder Katana. Ecliptor moaned painfully, then blasted Kyle with an eye beam. _"OK, that really hurt."_ Kyle got off the ground, and realized that Zurgane, while a skilled warrior in his own right, was not in Ecliptor's league. They were going to have to be careful with this guy. Kyle summoned his Lightning Saber, and energized it, while Hunter did the same with his Thunder Katana. They each struck Ecliptor, who fell to one knee. "Impressive," Ecliptor said. "But not good enough!" He then struck Kyle and Hunter with his sword, which he energized with dark energies. Kyle and Hunter flew back several feet, and landed near the Quantrons, who were still battling the Rangers. A few Quantrons broke off from the battle and held Hunter and Kyle, as Ecliptor approached. "You fought well. Allow me to grant you a warrior's death." Krista and Sam saw this, and each screamed in fear and fury. Suddenly, thick tree branches extended from the nearby forest and smashed the Quantrons away from Sam and Krista, while a strong stream of Purple Darkness blasted them, and turned them into scrap metal. While Ecliptor was raising his sword to pierce Hunter and Kyle's hearts, the Rangers blasted Ecliptor with their respective elements. Ecliptor turned to gaze at the Rangers, who were now protecting their wounded comrades. Ecliptor got back to his feet, and said, "We will meet again, Rangers." He disappeared, along with the few surviving Quantrons. Sam and Krista helped their boyfriends stand, and wrapped their arms around Kyle and Hunter's shoulders. "What happened?" Came the expected question from Shane. "Our energy was leaving us after Ecliptor hit us with that dark energy pulse from his sword." Kyle then groaned and almost fell down again, if not for Sam catching him. To make matters worse, then ground shook violently, and the Rangers looked up to see three more of Lothor's Ecto-Morphicons. Shane shook his head; he didn't know if Kyle and Hunter could handle this battle now that their energy levels were dangerously low. As if they were reading his mind, Hunter and Kyle simply told Shane that they have to fight. But they hoped it to be a quick battle, as they don't know how much more they can handle. They quickly summoned their Ninjetti Zords and combined them. The Griffin was the first to attack. It started flying around, blasting the Megazord with lasers from its eyes. The Dragonfly did the same as the Sphinx opened its maw and blasted the Megazord with flames. The Megazord shuddered from the blasts, and Hunter and Kyle were struggling to stay awake. The girls saw this, and silently prayed that this would end soon. Sam had seen enough, and sent vines underneath the Sphinx. Once they were right underneath the belly of the beast, she had them shoot out of the ground in a sharpened spear, impaling the Sphinx. It was thrown into the air, and hit the ground, sliding away from the battlefield. It struggled mightily to get up, but failed. Sam knew it was down for the count, for now anyway. She then focused on the flying pests that just wouldn't stay in one place for long. "Guys," Kyle struggled to say, "You can place one of your weapons in the slot beside me. That will create a larger form of the weapon, and you can use your element against the creature." Blake nodded, then placed his new weapon, a pair of Sais. He placed the Sais in the slot, allowing them to appear in the Megazord's hands. He focused his Thunder powers and blasted the Dragonfly out of the sky. One pair of its wings was cleanly taken off, allowing Blake to finish off the offending monstrosity quickly. The Sphinx grew upset with this, and increased the intensity of its attacks. The Megazord fell to the ground, and the Rangers fell out of their seats, tumbling in the cockpit. They groaned painfully, and managed to getup and return to their consoles. They got the Megazord off the ground, and Blake pulled out his Sais. Kyle replaced Blake's Sais with his Inferno Katana, and summoned the flames, which lit the Katana. The silver blade glowed a brilliant scarlet, then Kyle slashed the Sphinx and Griffon with the flame, turning the two Ecto-Morphicons into ash. Both he and Hunter fainted afterwards. They had lost their morph. Sam and Krista were immediately by their boyfriends' sides and had Cam teleport the two back to Ops. No sooner had they left that the final two Ecto-Morphicons, the Minotaur and Goliath, arrived to exact their revenge. Tori looked at the Ecto-Morphicons with dread. "Now what are we going to do? Our systems are badly damaged." Shane was worried, but he couldn't let it be seen. The team needed him as leader again, and he was going to do his job. "We fight."

**Ninja Ops**

Tommy and Kat were watching the battle, and knew the team needed help. They were about to morph and join the fray when Hunter and Kyle were teleported in, both looking very pale and unconscious. The two veteran Rangers immediately picked up Hunter, and followed Cam to the infirmary. They placed him on a bed, then went back and brought in Kyle. After helping Cam hook the two Rangers up to some monitors, Tommy and Kat looked to each other and nodded. "**It's Morphin' Time! White Ranger Power!"**

"**Pink Ranger Power!"**

**Quarry**

Tommy had quickly called Rocky, Aisha, Adam, and Billy. He silently thanked whatever deities existed that Billy was still on Earth, and Adam didn't have to work today. The four veteran Rangers quickly morphed and joined Tommy and Kat at the quarry. Once they saw the state the Ninja Rangers' Zords were in, they immediately sprang into action. **"We need Ninja Zords, now! Red Ape Ninja Zord, Power Up!" **A growl was heard as the Ape ran straight towards Rocky and the battlefield.

"**Black Frog Ninja Zord, Power Up!" **The Frog responded by bounding towards Adam and the battle.

"**Pink Flamingo Ninja Zord, Power Up!" **A call was heard as a never before seen Flamingo Zord was spotted flying towards the battle.

"**Blue Wolf Ninja Zord, Power Up!" **An eerie howling was heard as the Wolf sprinted into the fray.

"**Yellow Bear Ninja Zord, Power Up!" **A roar was heard as the Bear made her way to the arena.

"**White Ninja Falcon Zord, Power Up!" **The cawing of the Falcon was heard, and the Flamingo quickly came up alongside her mate as they headed to the battle.

The veteran Ninjetti leapt inside their Zords and began the attack. The Wolf leapt and slashed the Goliath with its tail. The Falcon and Flamingo each shot missiles and lasers from their mouths and the tips of their wings. The Bear stood on her hind legs and then dropped, causing a small earthquake, and knocking the two Ecto-Morphicons off balance. The Ape slashed the Minotaur with his long one-sided blade, and the Frog spewed a stream of flames at the Minotaur. The two Ecto-Morphicons either kicked at the Zords, or shot them with their rockets. The Minotaur followed up with a slash from its axe, causing the Bear and Ape Zords to stumble. Figuring they've had enough, the Zords initiated their Megazord sequence.

The neophyte Ninjetti Rangers weren't faring so well. They were on the ground, and struggling to get their Megazord upright, but they had sustained massive damage against the three Ecto-Morphicons, and the Minotaur quickly added to their misery. Just as the Goliath was about to impale the Megazord with its two-sided sword, the Rangers heard and saw more Zords leap into battle. "We got help," Tori exclaimed with an obvious sigh of relief. _"Thank God,"_ Shane silently said. The Rangers finally were about to right their Megazord, and quickly joined their new allies in attacking the Ecto-Morphicons without mercy. The Ninja Rangers also watched in awe when the Zords combined into a new Megazord. Feeling emboldened by the Ninjetti joining the battle, the Ninja Rangers attacked the Goliath Ecto-Morphicon, while the Ninjetti focused on the Minotaur. The Ecto-Morphicons tried to retaliate, but the Rangers would not let them. Soon enough, the last of Lothor's army of Ecto-Morphicons had been extinguished. Sighing in relief, the Rangers all teleported back to Ops, while the Zords went back to the holding bay so the auto-repair program could kick in.

**Ops**

As soon as the Rangers arrived at Ninja Ops, Krista and Sam bombarded Cam with questions about Hunter and Kyle, respectively. Cam held up his hands and shushed them. They were not going to like the news he had. "It wasn't their energy that was being sapped. It was their life force. Whatever energy Ecliptor used had the side effect of their life force slowly draining away. Unless we can find out what happened and how to counter the effects, Hunter and Kyle will not survive." The room went silent as Cam finished reporting his observations. Sam and Krista slid to the ground and started to cry as the other Rangers looked helpless. "There's got to be something we can do," Tori finally said. Shane nodded, and Dustin watched Cam with pleading eyes. Blake looked lost. He just found his oldest brother a while ago; now he was in danger of losing both his brothers. This couldn't be happening. This has to be a nightmare. Even the older Ninjetti looked solemn and lost in thought. "I will continue to look after the two and search for anything that can help, but you had to know the truth," Cam said. He then lowered his head and left the room. He may not like how Kyle was able to get Sam so easily, but he wouldn't wish the fate the Fire Ranger was facing on anyone, not even Lothor. The supercomputer beeped, alerting everyone to a message. Cam sat in his chair and pulled up the message. Andros appeared on the screen, and Tommy and Kat stood behind Cam. "Tommy, good, good. You're still there. I got the rest of the Space Rangers, and picked up the Galaxy Rangers on Mirinoi. We're in Earth orbit now, and will teleport to Blue Bay once we get off this call." He noticed the haggard expressions on the Rangers' faces. "What happened," the Red Space Ranger asked. "It's a long story. We'll tell you when you get here. Teleport to these coordinates, and someone will let you in." Cam sent the coordinates to the Space team, who nodded and said they'd be there in just a few minutes. Carlos is already in Blue Bay Harbor, waiting to be picked up. Once the Space Rangers teleported down and got Carlos, Tori arrived with her van and got the team. She drove them to the forest, and surprisingly everyone was quiet. They could sense Tori's melancholy, and knew they'd know the reason soon enough. Carlos had already been filled in on what Andros had found so far, and he was still trying to process Astronema being back. Karone was also trying to figure it out, since she never left KO-35 after going back to her home planet with Zhane to help the rebels rebuild. The rest of the Galaxy team had Trakeena on their minds; how did she come back when Leo killed her back on the ruined Terra Venture? They figured they could ask that later. Tori led the two Ranger teams into Ninja Ops, where they greeted their successors. Eventually, everyone quieted down, and Cam started to tell the newcomers what had happened. Things just went from bad to worse. And Andros was about to make things even worse when he tells the others what he found. He hopes the Ranger teams would be up for the challenge, because they will be in for a world of Hell in the coming months.

**AN 2: **I am sorry for the delay. To make up for it, here's a preview of my new story:

The Samurai Rangers were carefully scanning the rock quarry for any sign of Nighlok activity. The sensor indicated that there was something here, but there was something off about it. Jayden didn't know what it was, but something had him on edge. Then, a large symbol appeared on the ground, and a large group of bizarre looking creatures appeared. The creatures appeared to be wearing brown and white cloth, and their large, yellow eyes were located on the sides of their hole-ridden skulls, and their jaws were exposed. The creatures almost looked skeletal, with no muscle being visible. The Yellow Samurai shrunk back a bit as she saw the creatures. "What are _those?"_ She shrieked. The Red Samurai merely shrugged. "I don't know, but they're trouble." The creatures started to close in on the Rangers, who were about to morph. Just as they got their morphers out, a red blur shot past them straight towards the creatures, which had started to get knocked around like bowling pins. The blur stopped, and the Samurai Rangers were able to get a look at their benefactor. They gasped as they saw a Red Ranger standing there. The Ranger appeared to be wearing a red cape with a flame enclosed in a circle on the back. The cape was connected to a triangle shaped cloth on the front of the uniform, with a black and gold stripe extending from the front to the back. The same stripes appeared on the front of the uniform, going from the Ranger's shoulders down to his boots, which had a similar stripe going around the top. The Ranger's gloves also had the stripe going around, and he was wearing a gold belt with a strange marking as the clip. The Ranger had a Katana resting across his shoulders, just behind his neck. "Anybody you know, Jayden?" The Pink Ranger asked. Jayden could only mutely shake his head, still in shock. The Ranger leapt back into battle, and quickly defeated the creatures, which had then fled back through a symbol that had appeared on the ground. The Ranger demorphed, and the Samurai Rangers noticed that the mysterious Ranger was wearing a black leather uniform with red piping and had a mask covering most of his face, leaving only the eyes visible. The Samurai guessed the Ranger was about 6'3, and was powerfully built. _"A Ninja?!"_ The same thought was running through the minds of the Samurai team. The Ninja started to walk past the Samurai team. Jayden managed to grab the Ninja's arm, as he asked, "Who are you?" The Red Ninja slightly turned his head towards his Samurai counterpart, and said, "In the fullness of time." He shrugged Jayden's hand free, and in the blink of an eye, he disappeared into the forest. Antonio blinked. "Wow, not even I can move that fast," he muttered. "What just happened," Emily asked. Jayden shook his head. "I have no idea. But I have a feeling we'll be seeing him again, very soon…"

**Mystic Force: A New Beginning- Coming Soon**


	13. To the readers of this fic

To the readers of this fic:

I have decided to rewrite the fic. I took a look at it, and decided that I no longer liked the direction it was going in. So I've decided to do a rewrite. I have some ideas as to what I want to do, but nothing has been set in stone.


End file.
